


They Only Come Out at Night

by Aurora1994



Series: She's a Demon [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/F, Girl Penis, Multi, Sex, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Nicole Haught, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 60,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora1994/pseuds/Aurora1994
Summary: The vampire woman paid dearly for her thirst for revenge, she lost because the enemy she was fighting was not real, but the threat that Wynonna and her team will face this time is very real and they go out at night.The eternal battle between the sun and the moon, where only the sunrise and the sunset seem to find a short and fleeting peace... but, in the end, the day defeats the night and the night the day... the vampire woman will be the sunrise and the sunset or will she have to choose between the moon and the sun?The worst enemy of a vampire is not the sun, but the infinite damnation of its eternity.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'll start with the second part right away, if among you there is someone who follows "the forest of horrors" I want to tell you not to worry, I have not abandoned the project, it's just a break.  
> I also take the opportunity to thank all those who have followed and supported the first part of this project, I had never achieved something so great, so thank you, especially to those who are with me from the beginning and have believed in my work by following my stories and supporting my work.  
> As always, I apologize for my English,  
> Do not forget to tell me what you think and good reading :)
> 
> Also this title is taken from a song of the metal group Lordi... :P

**1**

**  
**

**  
**

_"You know you saw them_  
_but no-one ever listens_  
_They’ll be long gone_  
_by the time the sun has risen"_

_  
_

_  
_

"No...! No... no..." Nicole let the book fall and took her head in her hands, "you're dead... you're not real... you're not real..." She had her eyes closed, she wanted to open them again and see only the white of her cell.  
"What have they do to you, Nicole?" The woman's voice was calm and sweet.  
"You're not real..." Nicole repeats.  
"Who has reduced you in this way, sweet maiden?"  
The woman who was once a vampire kept her eyes closed, "you're not real, you're not real, you're not real...!"  
"Nicole, it's all right, I'm here now."  
Nicole couldn't see it, but she knew the woman was smiling.  
Two icy hands closed around Nicole's wrists, " maiden, look at me."  
"If I opened my eyes my heart could break..." Nicole said.  
The woman placed a finger under Nicole's chin, "your heart will not break, my hands will protect it, always."  
Warm tears fell down Nicole's rosy cheeks, "I'm afraid it's too late, my heart is bleeding." Nicole reopened her eyes.  
Morgana smiled at Nicole, her smile was the essence of peace itself.  
Nicole broke up and she burst into desperate crying: too many emotions ruled her heart, too many for a human being.  
"All this time, Morgana..." Nicole's voice was broken by the hiccups, "all this time I thought you were dead... why did you leave me alone...? Why didn't you come to get me...? Why did you let my anger cloud everything else...?"  
Morgana held Nicole in her cold, icy, strong arms, "Nicole, look at you... you are again that desperate girl who came to me, that night many years ago, defeated by life. What has changed since that night in Turin? When you begged me to kill you, to turn you into a creature of the night."  
Nicole kept her head leaning against Morgana's chest, "nothing, nothing has changed..." she couldn't stop her crying, "I'm that girl again, Morgana... but why do I feel contempt in your tone... did I disappoint you, Morgana?"  
The woman smiled, "no, Nicole, I'm just confused, maybe hurt... I can't understand why you gave up your immortality."  
"I fell in love, Morgana..." tears kept coming down from Nicole's eyes; she would have liked to be angry with Morgana, but she couldn't: Morgana had lied to her, she had said she would die if she had saved the life of a human being, feeding on her blood without transforming it or killing it. "I tried to avenge your death, but all that had pushed me to go on for the last thirty years... it was a lie... I fell in love with the one I thought was your killer's sister..."  
Morgana took Nicole's head in her hands and forced the woman to look at her, "What you feel for that girl is not love, Nicole, my is love... you were weak, maiden, you needed my love and you looked for a way to feel me next to you... how many women have you held in your arms, looking for something to remind you of me...?" Morgana's icy lips rested on Nicole's.  
Nicole stiffened, "what are you doing?" She asked, moving.  
Morgana smiled, "shh, quiet... I'm here..." she said, capturing Nicole's lips again between her own.  
Nicole felt it was wrong, but she let Morgana kiss her, touch her.  
"You need my love, I can feel it..." Morgana whispered in Nicole's ear; she felt a tingling between her legs and her sex got wet.  
Morgana and Nicole had never shared anything like this, of course, there had always been strong physical contact between them but nothing so explicitly sexual.  
Nicole's brain was fighting against her primordial instincts: they told her to abandon herself to Morgana, to let herself possess; her body wanted Morgana, more than anything else in the world, she wished she could abandon herself in her arms, in the arms of the person she had loved for three centuries... but not in that sense...  
"I'll come back later, I'll get you out of here, sweet maiden."  
Morgana's words put an end to Nicole's inner struggle.  
The red-haired woman looked at the black-haired woman vanish and leave behind only a vague smell of old books and wax.  
"Prisoner 31269!" The deep and authoritative voice of the guard made Nicole jump.  
"Present, sir." Nicole replied, putting herself in front of the opening of the door, to be seen by the guard.  
Nicole sat down again, she didn't know if she really wanted to get out of there: she had accepted to be just a number, the same tattooed on her left arm, just above the scar, which she had procured to save the young Earp's life.  
She had accepted to die... but now, now that she knew that Morgana was alive... everything was different... did this make sense?

  


<0> <0> <0>

  


"Did it happen again...?" Wynonna approached Waverly, she was pale and shaking.  
Waverly nodded, "yes, this time I felt a strong fear, then an endless mix of emotions, so many to confuse me, and then again fear, maybe anger and at the same time peace..." Waverly avoided including the part where there was a strong sexual excitement. "These feelings are not mine, I know they don't belong to me... I feel someone else's feelings..."  
"It all started with that vampire..." Dolls commented, looking briefly at his arm and his two bionic legs. "Here no one has reason to feel that kind of emotion... the poison of that demon put you in communication with someone else."  
"That demon's poison also saved my life." Waverly said,  
Dolls squeezed his jaw, "well, obviously I wasn't in her grace."  
"Please, guys..." Doc blew out the smoke from his cigar.  
"Yeah, let's all be calm... Nicole has been in prison for six months now, our life goes on, we are all together and we are alive..." Wynonna said.  
"But not everyone is intact." Dolls got up and left the room.  
Wynonna caressed Waverly's arm and she followed Dolls.  
"What do you think, Henry?" Waverly asked, sitting on the couch next to the cowboy.  
He shook his head, "It's a delicate question, Waverly... the whole thing has put this family to the test. But Wynonna is right: we are all alive. About the things you feel... maybe they'll vanish when Nicole leaves this earth or maybe never, but no matter how scary that may be, remember: you're not the one who has these feelings, you'll learn to live with them and put them aside. I know, this probably didn't help you, it's the best I can do." He smiled.  
Waverly nodded, "Thank you, Doc." Actually, the man's words hadn't helped her much.

_  
_

_  
_


	2. 31269

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of violence that could disturb the most susceptible persons.

**2**

 

 

Nicole had never been a nihilist woman, to the contrary: for her every single thing had a value, a simple rose, kissed by the dew, could make her happy for the whole day, she could see the poetry in every thing of creation.   
Even in that aseptic, empty cell, Nicole could find meaning.  
She couldn't tell if the fact of surrendering... no.... Nicole hated the idea of being human again and not being able to enjoy the sun on her skin, the scent of flowers on a hot summer day, a simple, stupid, glass of red wine...  
And Morgana... Nicole had not been able to put her thoughts in order, what was she supposed to think? Were there right or wrong thoughts? Why, for example, did she seem so different from the Morgana that Nicole remembered? Why hadn't she come back to her? Why had she faked her death all those years? Did she really not manage to find her? And why had she attacked the Earps? Was it's the truth?  
Nicole took her head in her hands.  
Waverly's thought crossed her mind, Nicole had never lied, never: she loved Waverly. But theirs was an impossible love, like Romeo and Juliet's, as complicated as Renzo and Lucia's... Their...? Nicole didn't know if Waverly reciprocated her feelings, but she hoped so, even if it didn't change anything or maybe, everything...  
And the evasion? Would people be dead? Did it really matter to Nicole?

"Stop torturing yourself, Nicole."   
Nicole almost screamed out of fear; one of the disadvantages of being human was to be practically deaf and completely, or almost, unaware of the presence of other forms of life around.  
Nicole looked around the room, but she couldn't find anyone.  
"Up here, maiden." Morgana said.  
Nicole raised her eyes to the ceiling and she saw Morgana: she was attached to the wall, the force of gravity had no effect on her.  
Only six months had passed, but to Nicole it seemed like an eternity without her powers.  
"Let's wait for the next turn of the guard and then I'll get you out of here." Morgana smiled at Nicole.  
Nicole shook her head, "you're not able to get me out of here, I can't de-materialise myself and there are too many guards." One part of Nicole hoped to have convinced Morgana to abandon the project, another part of her, instead, wanted the opposite.  
"Don't be silly, Nicole." Morgana didn't add anything else.  
"I would like to avoid too many people losing their lives today." Nicole was forced to lower her head, that position had given her a stiff neck.  
"You know I don't like killing, Nicole." Morgana replied, a moment later she curses.  
Nicole was about to ask her why, but it wasn't necessary.  
"Prisoner 31269 to the wall!" Ordered the voice of the guard.  
Why had Morgana not heard the arrival of the guard?  
Nicole went to the end of the small room and knelt with her face facing the wall and her hands behind her head.  
The cell door opened, "Who's here with you?" The guard asked.  
"No one, sir, I was talking to myself, I'm sorry, sir." Nicole answered.  
The woman entered the room and closed the door behind her, violating all safety regulations. "You will be sorry, prisoner 31269."  
Nicole began to tremble, she had already dealt with that woman and it was not pleasant.  
"Please, I was talking to myself, sir." Nicole said again.  
"Don't fuck with me! Who were you talking to, prisoner 31269?!" The woman grabbed Nicole by the hair and pushed her face against the wall, Nicole's left eyebrow broke into two parts. Nicole rejected the cry that was going up her throat so as not to irritate the guard even more.  
"Did you get hurt, prisoner 31269?" The woman asked in a derisory tone.  
Nicole did not answer, her head was turning and the blood was entering her eye, confusing her.  
"I asked you a question."  
"Yes, sir." Nicole answered.  
"How did you get hurt, 31269?"  
Nicole degluthed, "I slipped, sir."  
"You're an incapable, little useless waste of society, aren't you?"  
"Yes. Sir."   
"Who are you, prisoner?"   
"Haught Nicole, sir." Nicole trembled with pain, anger and humiliation.  
"Wrong answer, try again, prisoner." The woman grabbed Nicole's hair and she banged her face against the wall.  
Nicole saw for a moment only black.  
"I asked you a question, prisoner." The woman's voice was low and threatening.  
"I- I don't... I don't know... sir." Nicole had difficulty remaining conscious.  
"You are 31269. Is that clear?" The woman did not leave the grip on Nicole's hair.  
"Yes, sir." Nicole answered.  
"Don't forget it." The woman still hit Nicole's head against the wall and the red-haired woman lost her senses.

It was the feeling that someone cradled her, to wake Nicole up from the black pit of unconsciousness.  
"Poor little Nicole..."  
Nicole's sight was blurred, but she recognized Morgana's face above her own.  
"Was it enough for six months to erase three centuries, Nicole?"  
Nicole wanted to say something, but she felt so confused and weak, she also felt that the blood had dried on her skin becoming hard and dry. She just wanted to apologize to Morgana for disappointing her, in Nicole's mind never passed the thought that Morgana could have helped her but had not done so.  
"How can you let inferior beings treat you like this?"  
Tears began to come down from Nicole's eyes.  
"Remember this pain, Nicole, this sense of helplessness and turn it into anger." Morgana whispered in Nicole's ear.  
The red-haired woman nodded slowly.  
"Good girl." Morgana smiled and placed her hand behind Nicole's neck, lifting it up. Morgana looked at Nicole's face for an infinite time, "you are still so beautiful, Nicole, even with this mask of blood, your visage is the same as three hundred years ago..." her lips capture those of Nicole, "I want you to feel good, for the last time, like a human being..." she whispered on Nicole's lips before kissing her again. "Let yourself go, sweet maiden..." Morgana's hand entered Nicole's orange pants, reaching her sex, "let yourself go..."  
Nicole began to moan as Morgana's hand slowly masturbated her.  
"Yes... that's it, Nicole... let it go..." Morgana kissed Nicole's semi-open mouth again.  
Nicole felt she was close to an orgasm when Morgana's teeth sank into her neck.  
Nicole screamed, when the pain she had experienced three hundred years earlier returned, more violent, scarier and darker.

"Prisoner 31269, what's going on?" The guard was drawn to Nicole's harrowing screams.  
When the woman opened the door she thought Nicole was dead: her skin was white and her chest was motionless.  
"Prisoner 31269?" The woman knelt before Nicole's body and it was at that moment that a smile formed on Nicole's face.  
"Prisoner 31269... can you hear me?"  
Nicole reopened her eyes, "my name is Nicole Dracula Haught." Nicole's body vanished and the door closed behind the woman, who immediately began to look for something.  
"Looking for this?" Nicole was behind the woman and had a radio in her hand, "oops..." she said, shattering the object between her fingers.  
"On your knees, prisoner 31269!" The woman pulled out her truncheon.  
Nicole giggled, "I'm too polite to tell you where you can put that..."  
"On your knees, I said, prisoner 31269!" The woman shouted.  
Nicole shook her head and her smile became even wider, "there are two things you didn't understand: now I command and second, my name is Nicole Dracula Haught."  
"Prisoner 31269 get-" but the woman could not finish the sentence because Nicole grabbed her by the throat.  
"I see you really like those numbers, okay then, considering that I like three and its multiples too, we'll play a game." The smile on Nicole's face was sadistic. "3 will be the toes that I will break, 12 the teeth that I will rip away, 6 the fingers that I will break and 9 the number of times that I will bang your head against the wall."

 

 

 


	3. Feelings

**3**

 

 

Waverly woke up in the middle of the night, sweaty and scared.  
It had happened again: feelings that did not belong to her had trapped her heart in a cold vice; there was fear, anger and so much humiliation.  
Almost half an hour passed, she was about to fall asleep again, but the foreign emotions still knocked on the edge of her consciousness, becoming increasingly powerful, to the point of taking the place of Waverly's feelings.  
This time Waverly felt the shame, the feeling of having disappointed someone... then, a warm heat had diffused between her thighs, it was a strange mix of fear, shame, excitement and something strange, perhaps almost like a taboo... then came the pain, something dark and scary, cold and wrong that seemed about to break her soul, no, better, to kill it...  
In the end, anger, a strong feeling of hatred and power obscured everything else.

Waverly woke up at dawn, she had not been able to sleep much: that feeling of hatred and anger had given way to nothing: a cold and unbridgeable void, as if, the real owner of those feelings, had no other emotions.  
She went down to the kitchen still dazed by the tiredness and parasitic feelings, so she didn't notice that there was a fourth person in the kitchen and whispered a good morning, heading to the kettle to make tea.  
"Good morning, Waverly." Said Randy.  
Waverly's brain took a few seconds to process the information.  
She turned slowly, "sheriff?" At that moment Waverly noticed that the faces of her family members and the sheriff were tired and worried.  
"What's going on?" Waverly asked in an alarmed tone.  
Everyone looked at each other, but no one answered.  
"So what?" Waverly felt the tension go up.  
Wynonna looked at her for a long. infinite moment before she answered, "Nicole... someone got her out."  
Waverly looked for a chair and sat down between Wynonna and Dolls, "what...?" She only managed to say, she didn't know exactly how to react to the news.  
Randy nodded, "tonight a demon broke into the prison, brutally killed a guard and took Nicole Haught away. In the cell we also found Nicole's blood, we think she was not in cahoots with the demon. We have nothing in hand, I came to warn you, Nicole is just a human being now, but I would like you all to take the necessary precautions: we do not know what the demon wants from Nicole and if the thing could be connected with you."  
"No camera has recorded anything, how is that possible?" Waverly asked.  
Randy shook his head, "no, in Nicole's cell there was a camera, but it was disabled by the same guard that we found dead, it seems that the woman did not have correct behavior."  
Waverly felt a burden leaning on her heart, "does that mean that Nicole was being abused?" Her voice trembled.  
Randy nodded briefly, "things like that shouldn't happen, but they do."  
"It's disgusting!" Waverly shouted with anger.  
"I don't understand why you care about that monster." Dolls shook his head.  
"Xavier..." Wynonna looked at Dolls.  
"She's just a murderer, she tried to kill me, I lost my right arm and both my legs because of her, she made a huge plan to kill you, Wynonna! " Dolls screamed pissed off.  
" Forgive me." Waverly stood up and left the room.

Waverly went back to her room and locked herself in.  
What if those foreign feelings belonged to Nicole? It couldn't have been a coincidence... right? But what was the meaning of those emotions?  
"Waves...?" Wynonna knocked on the door of the room.  
"I'm fine, Wynonna." Waverly answered, hoping that her sister would decide to leave her alone.  
The door opened, "no, it's not true." Wynonna closed the door behind her and approached Waverly's bed.  
"Talk to me, Waverly..." Wynonna said, after a while.  
"What should I say, Wynonna?" Waverly looked her sister in the eyes.  
"How you feel..." Wynonna raised her back and tried to smile.  
Waverly hesitated, "I think I love her, Wynonna, and I can't help myself..."  
Wynonna nodded slowly, "I'm sorry..."  
Waverly nodded, "even to me..."  
The two women remained silent for a while, then Wynonna said, "you know, Nicole was starting to like me... but what she did is unforgivable."  
Waverly decided to ignore the second part of the sentence and said, "did you start liking her?"  
The shadow of a smile passed over Wynonna's face, "she has a good taste for music."  
At that moment, almost by a strange trick of fate, Wynonna's cell phone started playing and Mr Lordi sang:

_' Dear mother how are you_   
_I'm writing you with news_   
_I'm courting someone and it's serious_   
_She is a maiden fair_   
_As sweet as an eclair_   
_And when she laughs it's so mellifluous_

_Looks like an angel fell on earth_   
_There's just one thing about this girl._

_She is a demon_   
_She is a dem- '_

"Are you going to listen to it all?" Waverly asked, noting that her sister had become enchanted.  
Wynonna ended the call without even looking at the name on the screen, "I didn't put this as a ring tone... this is the song that Nicole prefers of the Lordi..."  
"Creepy..." Waverly shuddered, "do you think it's a sign?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "no... now I have to go, we have to find that demon." Wynonna stood up and left the room without looking at Waverly.  
The girl got up and went to the window, she needed air. Opening the window, Waverly saw that during the night it had snowed and now everything was immersed in white, except for a red spot on the branch of a tree, she squeezed her eyes to focus and saw an owl with red and brown plumage, the creature seemed to stare at her.  
Waverly felt the heat spreading in her chest, but she was sure it didn't belong to her, that feeling.  
The owl stayed staring at Waverly for an infinite time, then flew away.  
"Strange... an owl during the day..." Waverly closed the window and that feeling vanished.

The owl prepared to land, but in the snow, not legs, but feet landed.  
Nicole knew that it was a stupid risk, but she needed to see Waverly, even for a short time, even from afar.  
The snow began to fall again, and she rested on Nicole's hair and face without melting.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Where have you been, Nicole?" Morgana asked, she was sitting on the ground, her raven hair was made white by the snow.  
Nicole smiled at the woman, "I needed to stretch my legs, that cell was tiny."  
Morgana smiled too, "you can't tell the lies, Nicole, not to me."  
Nicole nodded, "right. I was with the woman I fell in love with, Morgana."   
The woman didn't lose her smile, "you're so naive, Nicole. That girl can never give you what you deserve."  
"And you, Morgana, can you give me what I deserve?" Nicole asked.  
"I love the way it makes you look like immortality, death seems to be made to be yours... maiden." Morgana's eyes were shining.  
"I need answers, Morgana, answered that only you can give me."  
The woman stood up, "everything in its time, Nicole. We have all the time in the world." The woman approached Nicole and kissed her neck.  
Nicole closed her eyes, the feeling that all this was wrong and unnatural did not fade, but Morgana's attention... were so precious and prohibited.  
Nicole closed her eyes and for a moment she let Morgana's hands linger on her breast.  
"I missed you so much, Nicole..." Morgana left a trail of kisses along Nicole's neck. "You're mine..."  
"We are born to be sinners, Nicole," Morgana's hands began to unbutton Nicole's orange jumpsuit shirt, "and the sin of lust was born to belong to our species..."  
"Wait..." Nicole took the hands of Morgana, blocking the woman, "why, Morgana?"  
The woman smiled, "why not?" The woman kissed Nicole's lips and the red-haired woman responded to the kiss.


	4. The Morgana project - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, first of all thank you so much for the support you're giving to this series! Second thing: I forget to say that the death of major character in the first part (She's a Demon) is related to Nicole, because she dies turning into a vampire, in this second part could also include other characters.

**4**

 

 

"Wait, Morgana, stop." Nicole moved away from Morgana's lips, "someone's watching us."  
"I know, what's the problem? Are you ashamed?" Morgana smiled.  
"No, I'm dressed as a prisoner." Nicole lowered her voice.  
"Hey you, come out!" Morgana looked to the trees.  
A few moments later, a young man with a rifle on his back came towards them. "Don't pay attention to me, go on, I don't mind at all: it's the strangest thing I've ever seen, a woman dressed in a baroque dress and one with a prison uniform kissing each other... wow...!"  
Morgana rolled her eyes, "it's a Victorian dress..." then she totally ignored the hunter and turned to Nicole, "are you hungry?"  
Nicole smiled, "oh yes..." the red-haired woman disappeared and reappeared behind the hunter, hitting him in the back of the head.  
"Why did you hit him? We could have played a little with him." Morgana approached the body of the man lying on the ground.  
Nicole got down on her knees, "I don't like to play with food."  
Morgana giggled, covering her mouth with her gloved hand, "I remembered something different."  
Nicole ignored the comment, "after you."   
Morgana shook her head, "thank you maiden, but I fed recently."  
Nicole nodded and she stuck her teeth into the man's neck.  
"Is there still blood in his veins?" Morgana asked when Nicole had finished eating.  
"Yes, why do you ask?" Nicole was puzzled.  
"The others must eat." The woman answered.  
Nicole didn't understand, "the others who?"  
Morgana smiled, "You won't think that I've been sitting and watching for the past thirty years! Take him and come with me, it's time to show you my project."  
Nicole was beginning to get tired of not getting answers, but she nodded and took the man's body.

Nicole followed Morgana through the woods.  
" It' here." Morgana stopped in the middle of nowhere.  
Nicole looked around, "sorry, I don't understand."   
"Can't you see anything?" Morgana asked.  
Nicole shook her head.   
"Goodness, Nicole, returning to human life has caused you a lot of disabilities... then, between us, congratulations for not dying, I mean, for not being dead in that sense."  
"Morgana, I don't understand anything... there are a lot of things that I don't understand and that you have to explain to me."  
"Give time to time, Nicole. For now, look under your feet." Morgana said.  
Nicole looked down and saw a sort of steel hatch. "What is it?" She asked.  
"A bunker, the humans abandoned it after World War II." Morgana smiled, "knock three times."  
Nicole forced herself to remain calm, "okay."  
There was a metallic squeaking.  
Nicole looked at Morgana, but the woman just nodded and smiled.  
The red-haired woman put the hunter's body on the ground and lifted the hatch.  
"Don't be afraid, come down." Morgana said.  
Nicole threw the man's body inside, it took about five seconds, before Nicole heard the thud of man's impact with the ground. "Deep..."   
"Deadly for a human. We have demolished the ladder, we don't need it." Morgana smiled.  
Nicole nodded resisting the temptation to receive answers, the only way seems to be to see with her own eyes. The red-haired woman once again looked at Morgana's smiling face, then she jumped.  
Nicole landed a few inches from the body, in a corridor lit by many candles.  
"Why candles?" Nicole asked, when Morgana landed at her side.  
The raven-haired woman smiled, "I've always loved candles." She began to walk down the corridor.  
Nicole took the hunter's body and followed Morgana.

Nicole and Morgana arrived in a pretty large room, furnished like a Victorian living room and lit by dozens of candles.  
Nicole felt the presence of four other hiding persons.  
"You can go out, our Nicole is back among us." Morgana said, while sitting on an armchair, behind a well-stocked bookcase.  
Four figures came out of every corner, they were three women and one man: four vampires.  
"Nicole, this is Teresa, Thomas called Tom, Emily and Anne; Friends, this is Nicole." Morgana said.  
The two women and the man smiled at Nicole.  
" Non sembra molto forte..." * A blond girl, just over half the height of Nicole, approached the red-haired woman.  
"Hey, sweetheart, I understand and speak Italian perfectly." Nicole said, dropping the body.  
"She's Teresa, there's no way to get her to say a single word in English or any other language. But she will be a fundamental element in this project, she's very fast." Morgana said, watching the scene with fun.  
Nicole looked at Teresa with the eyes of those who say: don't fuck whit me.   
"Okay... what the hell is going on here?" Nicole looked at Morgana. "They're vampires."  
"Intelligente la ragazza." ** Teresa giggled.  
Nicole bent over to Teresa's height, "don't provoke me or you'll get hurt, kid." She said, in an icy tone.  
The smile vanished from the girl's face.  
"Don't get angry, Nicole, she's young." Morgana kept smiling.  
Nicole passed her hand through her hair, "Morgana... please, can I know what the hell is going on?" Nicole was losing her patience, but she didn't want to be disrespectful to Morgana.  
The raven-haired woman got up, "guys, grab your lunch and go. I need to talk with Nicole."  
All the heads nodded, Tom approached Nicole, looking at her with admiration and fear and he took the hunter's body.

"Sit down, Nicole." Morgana said, when she and Nicole were left alone.  
"No, Morgana, I don't want to sit down, I want answers!" Nicole almost growled to the woman.  
Morgana showed to Nicole her teeth, "Don't use that tone with me, Nicole."  
Nicole clenched her jaw and lowered her head, "forgive me."  
The woman smiled, "okay, Nicole, but remember: no matter how strong your feelings are, education comes first."  
Nicole just nodded.  
"They are my little army, Nicole, they are my creatures." The woman smiled, "it's time for human beings to understand that they are not the masters of this planet. They are not able to live in peace with each other and much less with other living species, they killed us all ..." the woman shook her head, "the two of us, Nicole, we are the oldest vampires left and it is embarrassing, I am one thousand five hundred years old, you three hundred ... and the oldest of them is twenty-seven years old ...".  
"I don't understand, Morgana." Nicole didn't raise her head.  
"We will conquer this planet, Nicole, and we will return it to the people of the night."  
Nicole shook her head, "with me, we are six, you really think that six vampires can fight seven billion people? we exclude the disabled, the elderly, children ... billions of people remain. There were hundreds of us, centuries ago, and but humans have exterminated us, you said Morgana." Nicole shook her head, "this is a war that we are destined to lose." Nicole thought this was insane, perhaps stupid, and totally senseless.  
"First, we will conquer America, we will multiply and eventually take the rest of the world. The question is simple, Nicole: with me or against me." Morgana said.  
"I've always been on your side, Morgana... but this time I think this is bigger than us."  
Morgana shook her head, "What happened to you, Nicole? Where is your courage? Your strength? Was it that girl?"  
Nicole stiffened, "no, Morgana, she has nothing to do with this. I just think it's suicide..."  
"And live hidden like rats? Is this life for you? Oh sure, you learned to live with humans, but only because you hid the way you fed yourself; about this, you were good, Nicole, thanks to you humans thought that vampires were extinct with my death... and when you got back human, with yours... but I'm not willing to live like this anymore, Nicole. The fact that I was almost killed by a three-year-old girl opened my eyes, Nicole. We are the masters of this world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for who don't understand Italian language ;)  
> * " She doesn't seem very strong..."   
> ** "Smart girl."


	5. The Morgana project - Part 2

**5**

 

 

Nicole felt a thrill running through her whole body, " The young Earp... " Nicole whispered.  
"It didn't sound like a question, it wasn't, right?" Morgana stepped out of the chair.  
Nicole nodded, "it wasn't."  
"I have the impression that she's the girl you think you're in love with."  
Nicole didn't even try to deny it, "it's her."  
Morgana nodded, "It's so wrong, Nicole."  
Nicole's jaw crunched because of the strength with which she squeezed her jaw, "Morgana..."  
"What, Nicole? She's a human being, she can never give you anything good, you'll close your eyes and she'll have been dead already for centuries."  
"I also told you something like that, in that library in Turin... and you told me that you would never forget me, that you would live with me even if my life had been short." Nicole began to tremble.  
"You compare her to us..." Morgana seemed disgusted.  
"I just ask you to let me dream, Morgana, to let me imagine being with her, just a little bit, before reality strikes my heart."  
"Maybe I should remedy the mistake of leaving those two girls alive thirty years ago." Morgana didn't even seem to have heard Nicole's phrase.  
"NO! Morgana, please... they are not a threat to us, please..." Nicole looked for the woman's eyes, trying to reach her heart.  
Morgana smiled, "are you serious...?"  
Nicole nodded, "Please, Morgana."  
The woman shook her head, "you've become so... weak."  
"I tried to kill the sister of the woman I love for you!" Nicole shouted, "Is that also weak for you!?"  
The woman burst into an unnatural and wrong laugh, "you know, Nicole, in the end it doesn't matter: humanity will be under our control, many will die, but others will be part of our breeding of humans, as they do with animals."  
Nicole tried to erase the image that had formed in her mind, "just let me choose their fate, please." Nicole got down on her knees, " I beg you, Morgana."  
"Look at you, you're pathetic." The woman shook her head.  
"I'll do anything you want, I'll exterminate the whole America, if you ask me, I'll make sure that the sea submerges Italy, I only ask you to be the master of the destiny of the Earp sisters."  
"What do you think you're getting out of this? Her love?"   
Nicole shook her head, "no, I just want her to live, that she can grow old and die happily..."  
"You should have transformed her, not risked your life... but no, you want the happiness of that human being..."  
"I'll do anything, Morgana..." Nicole laid her forehead on the ground, humiliating herself.  
"Get up, Nicole. Have some respect for yourself. You know that my love for you has no limits, so I will give you an deal: I will leave the Earps alone, but you will kill ten humans for every day that they are alive, one day you will realize that they are nothing to you" Morgana smiled, "Do you see how much I love you?"  
Nicole raised her head, "ten humans for every day they live."  
"But be careful, Nicole, they don't have to know that it's the work of a vampire, it's not yet the time to reveal our existence. You'll also have to feed the group."  
Nicole nodded.  
"Have you seen? Speaking solves every problem, language is one of the only good things that humanity has created." Morgana smiled. "You can go if you want."  
Nicole stayed on her knees, and she tried to calm herself down, then said, "I'd like to ask you a few more questions and I'd like you to answer me."  
"Anything you want, Nicole." Morgana smiled.  
Nicole nodded, "why did you abandon me...? you left Italy without telling me anything... I only knew of your death later, when I arrived in America... but you are not dead...".  
The woman never stopped smiling, "the wound forced me to stay in a sort of coma, I returned to Italy, but I couldn't find you."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"  
"I went to look for demon hunters, Nicole, I didn't want to put your life in danger." The woman's tone was serene, too calm.  
"Why did you come up against the Earps?" Nicole carefully chose the words.  
"It wasn't my intention to fight, but my reasons and theirs didn't find any meeting points."  
"What kind of reasons?"  
"What I've always wanted, Nicole: a coexistence between humans and vampires."  
"You've been in Purgatory all these years, why?"  
"I was hoping that I would find you again."  
Nicole knew that Morgana had not responded with absolute sincerity.  
"And you, Nicole, what have you done in the last thirty years?" Morgana asked.  
Nicole told of how she had discovered her presumed death, how she had lived until she met the Earps, her attempt to kill Wynonna."  
"I understand..." Morgana said nothing else.  
Nicole still had a lot to ask of Morgana, but she feared that the woman would get angry.  
"It's still snowing, Nicole, I advise you to start, killing ten human beings without letting you discover will not be easy, not even for you."  
"I'll leave Purgatory, I'll be back before dawn tomorrow." Nicole got back on her feet.

Nicole was sad and pissed off: the woman she had loved for three hundred years had changed.  
Kill human beings... create human breeding...the Morgana, that Nicole had known in that library in Turin, would never have reasoned in that way.   
Morgana was a sweet, sensible and good woman, so good and loving.   
The Morgana that Nicole knew was dead.  
But despite everything, Nicole felt she still loved that woman and would never do anything to hurt or disappoint her. Even if Morgana's project was stupid, senseless and totally crazy, Nicole would have stayed by her side, she would have died by her side, because that's how it would have ended: six vampires would never have been able to conquer the world.   
Nicole would fight with Morgana and protect the Earp sisters until the defeat of the vampires, until their total and final extinction.

 

 


	6. Ten souls for Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be stupid grammatical errors, sorry, I couldn't work in peace...

**6**

 

 

Nicole walked down the corridor, lit by candles, thinking: This is so wrong...  
Nicole would have liked that Morgana had used another way to get her out of jail, she hadn't even tried to ask Nicole if she wanted to be a vampire again. The answer, anyway, was no: not so soon, she would have liked the sun to kiss her skin without biting it, she would have liked to eat cherries while enjoying the sweetness of their juice, drink a glass of red wine, in a place surrounded by human beings... just for another day...  
The first time, Nicole, had to beg Morgana to turn her into a vampire and Morgana had fought against herself to kill Nicole. But this time...  
Nicole had considered that there were no other ways, but the way Morgana had turned her was... so wrong.  
And what about the crazy plan to conquer the earth? Morgana was a wise and intelligent woman, why didn't she understand that it would never work? What was that conquest craze worthy only of a b-series novel? Conquering the earth had not yet become an obsolete thing?  
Why had Morgana transformed only four humans? How did she manage to feed and hide the vampires? Why didn't that Morgana look like Morgana? Why couldn't Nicole believe Morgana's explanations, why should Morgana lie? Was she lying? Why, more Nicole reasoned, more things lost their logical meaning?  
Killing ten humans every day... for Waverly...   
Nicole felt that the situation was precarious, a equilibrium that was not a equilibrium... the calm before the storm.  
"Fuck!" Nicole shook her head, enough, she would have sent those thoughts back to afterwards.

Nicole opened the hatch and peered out, she immediately heard a male voice shouting.  
"Dave?! Where the fuck are you, Dave?!"  
Nicole went out and closed the hatch.  
"Damn it, Dave!?" The voice continued.  
Nicole walked in the direction of the voice.  
"Oh fuck!" The man screamed, when he saw Nicole, "forgive me, you scared me to death, I'm looking for my brother, he-" the hunter got stuck, probably he had noticed Nicole's orange uniform.  
"Holy shit, you're the woman who massacred all those people..."  
"Sorry, buddy, nothing personal." Nicole approached the man.  
"Don't come near me or I'll shoot!" The man pointed the rifle at Nicole, but she didn't stop.  
The hunter shot Nicole's chest six times, "ouch." Nicole shook her head, "it was pretty unpleasant..."  
The man was ready to shoot again, but Nicole grabbed the barrel of the rifle, tearing the rifle from the hands of the man, "I'm sorry. Nicole pointed the rifle at the man and shot him in the forehead.   
"Now there remain nine..."  
The red-haired woman took off her prison uniform and wore the hunter's clothes, they would have gone well for a while.  
Nicole threw the man's body into the hatch and left; that was the first time Nicole had killed without doing so to feed or defend herself, she didn't like that feeling at all.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Waverly had just started the afternoon turn and was busy inventorying, she was about to mark six cases of beer, when she got stuck: she could not explain that feeling, but she could swear that something dangerous was approaching.  
The temperature of the place went down, Waverly had already lived that scene, with Nicole...  
"Can I have a drink?" A female voice.  
Waverly's heart was beating fast, she knew that turning around she would not see Nicole, but something like Nicole.  
"Miss?" The voice was warm and soft, but also so threatening.  
Waverly turned slowly and her heart lost a beat: in front of her was a woman with ravenous hair, her face thin but soft, two emerald eyes with purple reflections...  
"Morgana..." Waverly whispered.  
The woman looked at her smiling, "oh, my goodness! If I'd known it would be so easy, I wouldn't have prepared a whole speech of circumstance and good manners."   
Waverly was petrified, "You're dead..." she just managed to say.  
The woman made a giggle, "I'm sorry that I forced you to carry such a burden on your conscience... I know that for you humans killing is not so easy, well, for some of you."  
"I don't... I don't understand... what?" Waverly stammered.  
"Don't think about it, I want to be quick and straightforward with you: you have to stay away from Nicole."  
"What... Nicole...?"  
The woman smiled, "yes, Nicole, you know, tall, thin and red hair, I know you know who she is."  
"What do you want...?"  
The woman frowned, "do you suffer from a mental deficiency?"  
"Do you know where Nicole is?" Waverly totally ignored the woman's comment.  
The woman smiled horribly, "no, but I can tell you where her tongue was tonight..."  
Waverly felt pain, "why are you doing this to me...?"  
Morgana got her hands up, "you're right, that was a very unseemly comment, but you know, when we talk about my Nicole..."  
Waverly held back the tears, "is she okay?"  
The woman smiled, "why shouldn't she be like that?"  
"Was you who killed that guard and let Nicole out?"  
"Yes and no. I gave Nicole the chance to get out of that horrible place." Morgana smiled, "I guess you don't want Nicole to get hurt..."  
"Of course not!" Waverly was trembling.  
Morgana bent over the counter, taking on a conspiratorial air, "do you think it's worse to have a broken heart or one out of the chest?"  
"W-what...?"  
"I could stick my hand in her chest and take out her little cold heart... or you could tell Nicole that you don't want to see her anymore... I'm kind enough to give you a choice, aren't I kind?"  
Of all the questions that crossed her mind, Waverly chose one: "Why all this? I don't even know if Nicole will ever come back to me..."  
"Because she belongs to me..."  
Waverly could no longer hold back her tears, "all this is cruel and wrong..."  
"Ah, and if you get the desire to tell someone about this meeting, well, simply, Nicole will die. Have I been clear?"  
"Yes. You were."  
"Wonderful. Goodbye, Waverly Earp." Morgana smiled at Waverly and headed for the door.  
The girl let herself slip to the ground and allowed the tears to flow down her cheeks.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

The triangle of the ghost river was about ninety kilometers behind Nicole, the vampire woman could stop and start the hunt.  
She had chosen a specific place: a farm, usually that kind of places were inhabited by large families and were located in isolated places.  
Nicole was not wrong: the family was large. Before she left, she called 911 so that the police or someone in authority could take care of the orphans.  
Nicole would not kill children, now or ever.  
"Three more." Nicole said, looking briefly at the six human tongues that she had cut off as proof.  
Nicole went on to a small town. There, she managed to take two more human tongues.  
"One more." She said.  
The sun had set, the streets of the village were beginning to be deserted and the snow was constantly falling; Nicole knew she could not enter a club: there was a risk that too many people might recognize her face; carrying out a massacre, with the risk that someone might manage to escape, was out of the question.  
Nicole knocked on the door of a house, but no one answered, so about five times, the sixth time a woman opened.  
"Yes?" The woman with the childish face asked.  
Nicole smiled, "I'm lost, can I make a phone call?"  
The woman was suspicious and cautious, "why don't you ask in a club?" She was about to close the door.  
Nicole knew that without her permission she would not be able to enter the house, "I tried, but I have no money with me, they told me to leave, I do not know what to do ..."   
The woman sighed, "okay, you seem like a good person." The woman opened the door more, but Nicole stayed still: she needed explicit permission.  
"Can I come in?"  
The woman seemed perplexed, but replied, "Of course, this way." She turned around.  
Nicole found an iron ornament, she was about to take it, but a voice forced her to stop.  
"Mom?" A four or five-year-old girl ran to the woman.  
"Lucy... shouldn't you be in bed?" The woman stopped and took the baby in her arms.  
"It's still snowing, the school won't be open tomorrow, Tommy says so."   
\- Shit! - Nicole shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, my son-" when the woman turned to Nicole, she saw that the red-haired woman was vanished.

Nicole was walking down the main road towards Purgatory.  
She hadn't managed it, she just hadn't managed to kill that woman in front of her daughter.  
She had to find another person.  
The asphalt trembled under Nicole's feet and the woman smiled: a car was coming, maybe a van.  
Nicole lay in the middle of the road, under a streetlamp.  
The van was running on the road, but Nicole was sure that the driver would be able to see her.  
The van was about a hundred meters away, but its speed was not diminishing.  
Fifty meters, nothing yet.  
The wheels of the van passed over Nicole's neck and legs and the van hadn't even tried to slow down.  
" Motherfucker..." Nicole got up and cleaned her clothes, then she started running behind the van.  
Nicole grabbed the door on the passenger side and jumped into the driver's cabin.  
"Holy shit!" The man behind the wheel began to laugh loudly, "how the hell did you manage that?"  
Nicole looked at the man with a mixture of perplexity, disgust and anger: he was as drunk as a bee falling into a beer.  
"You're the first person I'll kill with pleasure today."   
Before the man could say a single word, Nicole took his head and sent it to crash into the window which shattered into a thousand pieces.  
Nicole jumped out of the skidding van and waited for it to crash or tip over.  
The ride of the truck lasted for about forty meters, and then it turned over.  
Nicole reached the vehicle, the man driving it was still alive.  
"It's really true that assholes don't die easily..." Nicole tore off the man's tongue and used a piece of sheet metal to cut his throat.  
"Towards Purgatory..." Nicole said, turning into an owl.


	7. The girl and the Cat

**7**

 

 

Nicole dropped the bag containing the tongues near the woods and flew in the direction of the Earp farm.  
The owl with the red plumage landed on the same tree as the day before and looked towards the Waverly window: the light was still on.  
The temptation to meet Waverly was strong, but Nicole could not say what the consequences would be.  
Nicole stayed on the branch for an indefinite time, then the front door opened and Waverly went out.  
Waverly sat on one of the chairs on the porch.  
The owl hesitated for a few minutes, and finally turned into a cat.  
"Hey, kitty..." Waverly smiled at the red cat, in her eyes there seemed to be a battle, "what are you doing out here?"  
"Meow," the cat started purring.  
"Come here..." Waverly patted her knees to invite the cat to jump on it.  
Nicole jumped on Waverly's legs, "purrr purrr purrr..."  
"Good girl." Waverly began to caress the long red fur, a second later, a feeling of warmth and well-being enveloped her, it seemed to belong to the cat, that feeling...  
"Are you all alone...?" Waverly scratched the cat's head.  
"Meow... purrr purrr purrr..."  
"What's your name?"  
"Purrr purrr purrr..."  
"What do you think about Calamity Jane? It's said she was the first woman gunslinger in history."  
\- If that's the price to be with you... - "Meow purrr purrr purrr..."  
"So it's decided, Calamity Jane." Waverly scratched Nicole's chin and got a river of purr in return.  
A SUV entered the courtyard of the farm, Wynonna, Doc and Doll came down.  
"Still nothing?" Waverly asked, when Wynonna was approaching.  
The woman shook her head, "no, no trace of Nicole or the demon who took her."  
\- Oh, that's what you think.... - Nicole focused on the conversation.  
"I understand..." Waverly nodded, probably she was the only one who knew something, but she couldn't say anything.  
"And who is he?" Wynonna caressed Nicole's head.  
Waverly smiled, " she is Calamity Jane..."  
"I hate cats: they leave hairs everywhere..." Dolls said, as he was heading towards the door.  
The cat blew at the man threateningly.  
"And they don't like you." Wynonna smiled and caressed Nicole's head again. "Are you coming in?"  
Waverly smiled at her sister, "just a few more minutes, I like to watch the snow fall."  
"Try not to get a cold." Doc smiled and entered the house, followed by Wynonna.  
Waverly and Nicole were left alone on the porch.  
"I wish I could take you in, but Dolls wouldn't be happy."  
\- Asshole... - "meow..."  
Waverly remained silent and kept stroking Nicole's fur for a while.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
The cat's purrs stopped for a few seconds, then they started again, "meow, purrr purrr purrr...!"  
"Maybe it's stupid... I don't know... we can't be together..."  
The cat began to lick Waverly's hand.  
"You're so sweet! I wish I could adopt you, but you probably already have a family to come back to, almost everyone has one."  
Nicole wanted to spend the night on Waverly's legs, but she didn't want her to get cold and have to go to Morgana... so the cat jumped out of the girl's legs.  
"I hope to see you again." Waverly got up.  
"Meow..." Nicole started running and after a few moments she disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and contains little plot, I wanted to write something light and pleasant especially because updates will no longer be so frequent because I have to deal with other things :)


	8. Something in the Shadow

**8**

 

 

Morgana returned to the bunker when the sun was about to set.  
Threatening the young Earp, perhaps, was not a smart move: there was a risk that the girl would speak...  
The raven-haired woman shook her head: no, it wasn't intelligent at all, but she wanted to be able to play with Nicole for a while more and, the idea of sharing her toy, bothered her too much.

Morgana distractedly greeted the four guys in the living room.  
"Food is not enough, why don't we use obituaries anymore? It worked wonderfully..." Anne asked, puffing.  
Morgana stopped and looked at the young woman with contempt, "if you don't like my methods, you can leave." The real meaning was not to leave, but die.  
The girl raised her hands, "forgive me, it was the hunger that made me talk..."  
"Beh, non ha tutti i torti... dividersi un essere umano in cinque è troppo poco" *  
"If you have something to say, do it in English, you know none of us understand you..." Tom said, extending his arms.  
"That's enough! I can complete this project even without you, don't make me prove it to you." Morgana threatened.  
Silence fell in the room.  
"Great." Morgana said, heading for the back of the room.  
The woman pressed the wall with one hand and the wall opened, revealing an opening, the woman disappeared.  
"Questa storia non finirà bene..." ** Teresa shook her head.   
Tom rolled his eyes, was about to say something but eventually changed his mind.

Morgana walked down a corridor completely immersed in the darkness and invaded by mold.  
She was agitated and scared, of course, she had found the red-haired woman, but one day had passed, the Master would not have liked that delay in learning such important information.  
Morgana knew that the Master would not kill her... did she really know? No... but she hoped to be still too important in the Master's plan to be eliminated and hoped, she believed that he was an honorable man who kept his word.  
With her hands shaking, she pushed an iron door, almost completely devoured by rust.  
The raven-haired woman walked slowly to the bottom of the room, keeping her eyes fixed on the walnut and red velvet sarcophagus, inside which a very old man was lying.  
"Master." Morgana knelt down.  
From the sarcophagus came a low and menacing growl, "speak, demon." Said one voice, low and weak.  
"Master, I found Nicole Dracula Haught..." the woman's voice trembled.  
Silence.  
Morgana had the feeling that the walls were tightening against her, ready to crush her.  
"You're scared, why are you so scared?" The man asked.  
The raven-haired woman hesitated, "I transformed her..."  
"That's not what I asked you." The man's voice was threatening, even though it seemed so weak. "I can hear your heartbeat, even the walls can hear it. What if the vampire woman felt it too?"  
Morgana trembled, "I ask forgiveness, Master. It's been a day since Nicole was found."  
After a long silence the voice spoke, "that's why you're so terrified. You are aware of the fact that, despite my condition, I could tear you to pieces with only the use of the little finger of my left hand." Maybe it was a laugh, the sound, which came from the sarcophagus, "did you use all my poison?"  
"Yes, Master, the woman did not notice anything." She gulped the saliva that was kneading her mouth.  
"Do you know for sure?"  
The woman nodded, "Nicole thinks I'm Morgana. I have her trust and her devotion."  
"You have to get me more blood, this body can't last long."  
"Master, why not take the woman's body now, she's young and strong..."  
"Stupid! Do I seem to you to be in the right conditions?" The man seemed furious.  
"Forgiveness, Master, I ask forgiveness!" The woman with the ravenous hair, leaned her forehead on the ground.  
"The red-haired woman is killing, I can feel it. Was that your order?"  
\- Shit... - "Yes, Master."  
"Order her to give you every body and tell her not to waste a single drop of blood."  
The woman who called herself Morgana was about to faint, "I can't do that, Master."   
"What?"  
The woman fought against herself not to faint: the terror she felt was immense, "I can't order her to bring me the bodies of those she will kill tonight, Master..."  
"I advise you to tell me immediately everything or I swear to you that I will extract every drop of your filthy blood from your demon body." The man threatened.  
The woman had to use all her strength to explain what she had said to Nicole.  
"It's the stupidest and most senseless thing I've heard in a millennium of life! How dare you play with my future body?!" The man screamed pissed off.  
"Master... forgive me, I acted without reflection, forgive me, I beg you...!" The woman was crying.  
"I should tear you to pieces..."   
"I know, Master, but I begged for your forgiveness..."   
"You will double the amount of blood or you will die in pain. Now go away and let me rest."  
The woman got up with difficulty, "yes, Master..."

When the woman managed to close the iron door behind her, she let herself fall to the ground, trying to calm down and breathe.  
It was stupid: she could have obtained the amount of blood of ten bodies and instead she had been damn stupid... considering that in an adult human being there are about five liters of blood... she had wasted fifty liters of human blood...  
The woman took a deep breath: she had to calm down: she could not be seen so upset or she would lose the trust of others and someone could consider her too weak and take her place.

 

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

 

"I did as you asked, Morgana." Nicole dropped her bag, "there are the tongues of those I killed, as proof." Nicole stood in front of Morgana.  
The woman smiled, "good girl."  
"We'll take them: by sucking them we can get something out of them." Anne said, paying attention to her words.  
"Ten humans in one day are unsustainable, Morgana, I'll attract attention." Nicole stared at the woman in the eyes, fearing her reaction, but she had no choice: it was too risky. "I killed humans with human weapons, but soon they'll realize something's wrong."  
Morgana nodded, "You're right, Nicole."  
Nicole didn't expect that kind of answer, "what?"  
The woman smiled again, "I said you're right, Nicole. You showed your loyalty. But you'll still have to bring some humans here, we have to be in good form for what's to come."  
Nicole was not convinced: something told her that there was something strange. "I'm not stupid, Morgana, what's going on?"  
The woman stood up, "are you suggesting that I'm the stupid one, Nicole?" The woman showed her teeth.  
Nicole stiffened, "of course not! I just don't understand the reason for this change."  
The woman shook her head and sat down again, "I told you, Nicole: it was a test."  
Nicole hesitated, "why do you doubt my loyalty?"  
The woman smiled, "I don't doubt your loyalty, but it's been a long time, things change."  
Nicole shook her head, "the love and respect I have for you will never change. I may not approve of your projects, but I am faithful to you, I have always been, even though we were once at the same level."  
" At the same level? We still are, Nicole, you just have to understand that a leader is necessary to keep things in order: a group without rules is destined to ruin. "  
"I agree with that." Nicole nodded, "I just want to make sure that in here we all trust each other as brothers."  
"Ci farà ammazzare tutti, fidati, Nicole." Teresa had clearly spoken without reflection.  
The red-haired woman turned to Teresa, then looked at Morgana, but the woman had no reaction.  
"What did she say?" Tom turned to Morgana.  
"Nothing important." She answered.  
Nicole knew she was taking a risk, but she had to understand something, so she said, "She said that trust between us is strong." Nicole looked at Morgana.  
"Thank you, Nicole, but that wasn't necessary." The woman smiled.  
Nicole felt a shiver along her back, she had lied: in fact Teresa had said: `She will get us all killed...' But Morgana spoke Italian perfectly, so why had she not had any reaction?   
Nicole looked at Teresa, the girl gave her a shy smile of gratitude.  
"I'm going to rest, I'm very tired," Nicole needed a break to think.  
"But vampires don't sleep..." Tom said,  
"I said rest, not sleep. With your permission, Morgana." Nicole looked the woman in the eyes.  
"Go, Nicole." The woman smiled, "after we finish the conversation."  
Nicole looked for another moment at Morgana, wondering if the woman had not really understood Teresa's words or if she had preferred to ignore her, considering the girl less than nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Well, she's not wrong at all,... dividing a human being into five is too low..."   
> ** "This story will not end well..."


	9. Who is She?

**9**

 

 

Nicole found a lonely corner along the corridor lit by candles and sat with her shoulders leaning against the icy stone wall.  
Her interior voice whispered, 'something is wrong'.  
But there was something, another voice, fighting against the first one, trying to kill it. This was proof that something was really wrong.  
It was clear that Morgana's project was crazy, even a fool would understand it, but Teresa wasn't foolish, Nicole could say it, so why say those words? Why risk Morgana punishing her?  
Nicole didn't know it, but she was certain of one thing: she didn't want to die.  
The sensation of Waverly's hands, which gently caressed distracted her fur... Well, she still wanted those hands on her body, she wanted the girl's voice in her ears and her soft lips leaning against her.  
Nicole and Waverly hadn't had much time to get to know each other, and the little time available to them, Nicole had spent plotting behind Wynonna.  
But Nicole could remember every word of their first meeting, every look and above all she could not forget the pain she felt when Waverly had looked her in the eyes. Her heart, made cold and hard by the touch of death, had pulsed with warm and painful life.  
Nicole distractedly touched her chest, wondering if she would still feel that feeling and what it meant.  
The red-haired woman closed her eyes and tried to listen to her heartbeat, as she did when she was only prisoner 31269 and was looking for calm, but in her chest, now, there was only silence. She had forgotten the dark terror of not feeling her heart, it took only six months to get used to everything, but it wouldn't have been so easy to get used to her silence.

Nicole reopened her eyes: someone was watching her.  
"Hello." Tom began to walk towards Nicole, his steps were noisy: they were heavy and without grace.  
" Hi." Nicole answered, when Tom sat down in front of her.  
"What are you doing?" The man avoided looking Nicole in the eyes.  
"I'm thinking."  
The man nodded, "to what?"  
"To life."  
"It's too abstract thought for me." Man confessed, "I'm a more materialistic guy."  
Nicole looked at the man in front of her: he looked young and good-looking, but in him, she could not see the cold beauty of death.  
"Why don't you ever look me in the eyes?" Nicole stared at the boy.  
By instinct, Tom, looked up and looked briefly at Nicole's eyes, "you're very beautiful..."  
Nicole smiled, "I know. But that's not why you don't look me in the eyes." Nicole hugged her arms around her legs, leaning her chin against her knees, "looking at someone in the eyes not only allows us to see, but also to let us see, what are you hiding from me?"  
Tom stiffened up, "forgive me, I just wanted to talk a little, but I made a mistake. He was about to get up, but Nicole ordered him to stay seated.  
"You can stop holding your breath, I know you're alive." Nicole smiled, her smile was like that of a fierce beast.  
Tom's forehead got wet with sweat and he stood still, as if petrified.  
"I would love to see what color your blood is, I don't think it's red: you're not a human being." Nicole licked her lips: seeing that creature terrified in front of her, excited her, felt like a predator in front of the prey. Killing those ten humans had not given her much pleasure, because she was following an order. This was different.  
"Please don't kill me..." Tom looked at the woman in front of him with terror: he knew he was a prey.  
Nicole smiled, "Why not?"  
"I beg you..." the boy's voice broke.  
Nicole smiled ferociously.  
"Morgana, she... I... I will serve her..."  
"Show me your true appearance, if I like it, I don't kill you." Nicole ajarred her eyes, which shone purple.  
The boy stood up and released the breath he had in his lungs, "promise me you won't kill me?"  
Nicole kept smiling, "no."  
"What's going on here?" Morgana's voice echoed on the walls.  
Tom was about to stutter something, but Nicole was quicker: "We were playing, but he's not very good." Nicole looked at Tom.  
Morgana stood still a few feet from them, trying to understand the situation without showing her confusion, "Nicole, aren't you too old for this stuff?"  
Nicole smiled, "I'm only thirty... but you're right, Morgana, I'm sorry." Nicole got up.  
Morgana looked at Tom, "reach out to the others, you have to clean up."  
Tom nodded and, looking at Nicole one last time, he ran away.  
Morgana began to walk towards Nicole and Nicole towards Morgana.  
"If I bothered you, I apologize." Nicole approached Morgana, which was getting closer and closer.  
"I just want to make sure it's all right." Morgana looked Nicole in the eyes. "You seem more arrogant than normal."  
Nicole smiled touching Morgana's icy face, "I'm just excited..." Nicole's hand touched Morgana's chest: silent and motionless.  
The woman smiled, "what are you doing?"  
Nicole took a lock of Morgana's hair and smelled it, "I told you: I'm excited."  
Morgana approached her face to Nicole's, "how much?"  
Nicole smiled, "so much..." she kissed Morgana's lips.  
Nicole now knew, the woman she was about to have sex with looked like a vampire: her skin was icy, her chest motionless, but that woman was not Morgana. She smelled like Morgana, but she also smelled like something else.  
Nicole didn't know exactly what to do with the information she had.  
The real Morgana had to be still alive or the fake Morgana couldn't have even had her scent on her.  
The woman who was now undressing her had a lot of information about her, all that remained was to understand who she really is and what she wanted from her.  
Nicole let her body move automatically while her mind worked.

 

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

 

"Are we sure this is the work of a human being?" Waverly asked.  
Wynonna shook her head, "no, it's absolutely not the work of a human being."  
Dolls scratched his head with the human hand, "I thought it might be the work of a serial killer, but the killer didn't just rip out their tongues with inhuman force. There is also the factor of time, a human being could never have been so fast, nine victims far apart.  
"Then there are the two missing hunters, but this may not be connected with the rest." Doc lit up a cigar.  
"If you said so, there must be a reason." Wynonna looked at Doc.  
The man blew on the match, "instinct."  
"It could be the demon who took Nicole." Waverly looked at her hands.  
"It could be like not being him, since Nicole was stopped the demons have been more cautious to attack: they're afraid that we've managed to stop a vampire, they fear us like never before." Dolls replied.  
"We'll find Nicole, Waverly." Wynonna smiled at her sister.  
Dolls nodded, "If she's not dead, her place is prison."  
Waverly clenched her jaw, but she remained silent.  
"With this attitude, we're not going anywhere." Wynonna looked at Dolls.  
The man looked Wynonna in the eyes, "What if Waverly's legs were made of steel and cables?"  
"Fighting with each other-" but Doc couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Do you think I don't care about you?" Wynonna almost yelled.  
"That's what you force me to think, it seems that that monster is more important than a companion of yours!"  
"Nicole wanted to kill me! If you hadn't provoked her, you'd be all in one piece now!" Wynonna shouted.  
"Are you saying I should have let her do it?!"  
"If only you had been less stupid! If you had thought before you went into the woods!"  
"If you had believed me from the beginning I wouldn't have lost my damn legs and my fucking arm!!!" The vein on Dolls' neck was big and swollen, "I won't apologize for trying to save your life!"  
Wynonna looked down and remained silent.  
"I'm leaving." Dolls left the room before anyone could say a single word.  
"I'm sorry..." Waverly looked at Wynonna.  
The black-haired woman tried to hide her tears, "it's not your fault."

Dolls went out in the icy evening air, he was cold, at least his still human parts were cold, but he had no intention of going back to the house to get his jacket back.  
He was undecided whether to walk or take the car.   
As he looked around, trying to make a decision, he saw a red owl resting on the branch of a tree.  
Something happened in Dolls' brain, something that told him that he didn't like that owl.  
"Get out of here, you stupid bird!" Dolls yelled at the owl, but it remained motionless, without even looking at him.  
Dolls wanted to be able to grab the owl and hurt it, even if he couldn't explain why: he had never been a violent person, much less with animals.... but after that night in the woods... maybe that was the reason: the owl is a nocturnal animal.  
"If I catch you I'll put you in the oven." Dolls threatened, before choosing to get into the car.  
The owl watched the car move away, then looked back at Waverly's window.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. For Love

**10**

 

 

Nicole stayed on the branch for almost an hour, until the light in Waverly's room turned on.  
What was she supposed to do? Ask the Earps for help? Go back to the bunker and force the fake Morgana to tell her where the real one was? What if there are others hidden? How could she prevent the real Morgana from being killed? Was the story of the conquest of the world true?  
Nicole couldn't answer.  
The owl turned into a cat.

Waverly sat down in front of her desk, wondering if Youtube would help her distract herself from her ugly and distressing thoughts.  
Her fingers stood still on the keyboard and her eyes fixed on the home page, without her seeing, really, anything.  
Waverly felt bad for Wynonna and Dolls, but she couldn't deny what she felt for Nicole, she just couldn't.  
Nicole was certainly a dangerous woman and she had done such horrible things, but she was also good.   
Waverly couldn't forget that Nicole was ready to die to save her... What Nicole had done was not a act of love, it was The Act of Love.  
But she couldn't force the others to give Nicole another chance... and then that woman, Morgana, she was very clear...   
She didn't even know if Nicole was still alive...  
The girl shook her head: it was all too complicated and wrong.  
Waverly jumped from the fright: something was beating against the window glass.  
"What are you doing here, Calamity Jane?" Waverly opened the window, so that the cat could enter.  
"Meow..." the cat rubbed its head against Waverly's legs.  
"I didn't think you'd come back, how did you know this is my room?" Waverly caressed Nicole's fur and closed the window.  
"Meow..."  
"Oh, I see, you've been very clear." The girl smiled at the cat.  
"Purrr purrr purrr..."  
"You're a very strange cat, but that's okay."  
"Meow... purrr purrr..."  
"Why? Because you make me think of a person..." Waverly replied, pretending to have a real conversation with the cat.  
"Meow..."  
"Are you hungry?"  
Silence.  
"No?"  
"Meow..."  
"You' re clever...!"  
"Meow... purrr meow..."  
"Do you want to go outside?"   
Silence.  
"Do you want the cuddle?"   
"Meow purrr purrr purrr..."  
Waverly smiled and took Nicole in her arms, "you're really smart then."  
Waverly sat on the bed, holding Nicole on her legs, "you have no idea what happens to us humans..." she caressed Nicole's fur, "I almost envy you."  
\- You have no idea... - Nicole thought.   
"Meow..." Nicole got up with her hind legs and started licking Waverly's nose.  
"This is the first time that a cat has licked my face." Waverly had a laugh, "you have such a rough tongue."  
\- Well, at least I make you laugh... -  
"You smell familiar..." Waverly could clearly smell Nicole's fur. "You scent of vanilla..."  
Nicole got back on all fours, she didn't know it would end: Waverly looked scared.  
"Why do you smell like her?" Waverly's voice trembled as she looked the cat in the eyes.  
"Meow..."  
"Do you live with a red-haired woman?"  
Silence.  
"I know you understand me, please find a way to make yourself understood by me..."  
Silence.  
"Please..."   
\- What the hell am I supposed to do...? -  
Waverly smiled, "I'm a stupid..."  
\- I don't know what to do... -  
Someone, knocking on the door, saved Nicole from taking a decision.  
"Come in." Waverly said," Without stopping to look at Nicole's eyes.  
Wynonna walked into the room, "I gotta go, Dolls thinks he found a demon... hey, what are you doing here?" Wynonna looked at Nicole.  
\- A demon...? -  
"Where?" Waverly asked.  
"Here, in the house." Wynonna looked at her sister and the cat with confused expression.  
"No, I meant Dolls, where did he see the demon?" Waverly answered, understanding the misunderstanding.  
"Oh! A few kilometers from the confines of Purgatory."  
"Can I come with you?" Waverly stood up and kept Nicole in her arms.  
"It's not safe, if I find anything I'll tell you, I promise." Wynonna smiled.  
Waverly didn't seem too convinced, but she knew she couldn't help, she just nodded.  
"Okay." Wynonna approached Waverly and kissed her forehead, "Do you take care of Waverly?" Wynonna stroked Nicole's head.  
"Meow..."

Waverly sat back on the bed, keeping the cat on her legs.  
"It's not a good job..." Waverly shook her head, "risking life for people we don't even know... I'm not saying it's not right, only it's hard, sometimes, to accept all this."  
"Meow..."  
"What would you do in my position?"  
Nicole didn't understand the meaning of the question.  
"Meow...?"  
Waverly placed her forehead on the cat's back, "I'm sure: this is Nicole's scent..."  
"Meow..."  
"If only you could speak the language of humans..."  
\- What could I say to make you happy...? - "Meow..."  
There was a very loud noise: broken glass.  
Nicole jumped out of Waverly's legs, while the girl was paralyzed to hear the sound of steps going up the stairs.  
The girl felt a strong anger, an anger that was not her own.  
Waverly's room door opened, violently pushed and a monster appeared on the doorstep.  
"As I imagined: the hunter's sister is all alone." He was a kind of humanoid with the body entirely covered in grey and black snake scales.  
Waverly was unable to do anything but stare at the demon, unable to react.  
"I won't hurt you too much, I just want the hunter to change her occupation, it's easy." The creature had a giggle.  
Waverly was shaking, she knew she was trapped.  
"Come with me without be a bitch and everything will be fine." The demon approached Waverly.  
"Please..." Waverly put her hands in front of her to protect herself.  
He shook his head and continued to walk towards Waverly.  
The cat went between Waverly and the demon, blowing against the man.  
The man with the skin of a snake did not hesitate to kick Nicole into the wall.  
"No! Calamity Jane!" Waverly screamed.  
"Does the hunter leave a cat in defense of her little sister? Too much fun!" The man grabbed Waverly by the hair.  
"I suggest you let her go immediately and leave or I'll make you regret the day you were born." Said Nicole, behind the man.  
"What... and where do you come from?" The man was visibly surprised, "what the hell are you...?"  
"Nicole...?" Waverly looked at the woman with a mixture of conflicting feelings.  
Nicole began to walk towards the man, "I told you to leave her." Nicole hissed.  
Waverly could feel the anger, not hers, grow again.  
The man let go of Waverly's hair and focused totally on Nicole, "what do you think you're doing?" His tone was derisory.  
Nicole smiled, "I think I'm gonna rip you apart."  
Waverly felt something dark, the same thing she had felt a couple of nights before: a strong homicidal instinct.  
The man had a laugh, "listen, woman, I don't care. I'll give you a chance to leave now."  
Nicole widened her smile, "I gave you the opportunity to leave, but now I want to kill you and nothing will stop me."  
"I will hurt you, woman." The man continued to smile amusedly.  
"You're stupider than expected." Nicole shook her head, "I'm about to discover the color of your intestines."  
Waverly had no choice but to witness the exchange of lines between the two opponents.  
"You're playing with fire." The man took a step towards Nicole.  
She smiled, "if you're so sure of yourself why don't you attack me?"  
"Do you really want to die, then?"  
Nicole had a sick and diabolical laugh, "death has already taken me into her arms, tonight she came for you and it won't be as loving as she was with me."  
The man, with a lightning-fast movement, worthy of a snake, struck Nicole's jaw with a fist.  
Nicole felt the jawbone coming out of her seat, but she managed not to lose her balance.  
Nicole grabbed her chin, and pushing, she put the bone back in its place, "only shit, you almost hurt me." She smiled amusedly, "it will be so much fun to kill you."  
The man stared at Nicole with his eyes out of his eye sockets, "you're a fucking vampire..."   
"And you're a quick and strong fucking demon, it's not my custom to give out compliments, but I know you'll make me have a lot of fun." Nicole spit black blood and smiled.  
"Nicole!" Cried Waverly, the situation was surreal.  
The red-haired woman turned to Waverly and smiled sweetly at her, "don't be afraid, sweet Waverly, nothing will happen to you, it will end very soon."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" The man jumped towards Nicole, but the woman, this time, didn't get caught by surprise and avoided the attack.  
"Let's go out, I don't want to destroy this house." Nicole smiled at the demon, he was pretty pissed off.  
"Fuck you!" The demon went back to the attack.  
Nicole let the demon's body impact her, and by rotating, she used the thrust to break through the window and fall down with the demon.

Nicole and the demon landed in the courtyard.  
"Ouch! Fuck, my poor ribs!" Nicole was practically laughing, "are you made of diamond?"  
The demon got up, "what the fuck are you laughing at?"  
Nicole also got back on her feet, "oh, my goodness, I can't remember the last time someone put me in trouble in my immortal form."  
"I'm about to rip that stupid smile of yours out of your pretty face." The man began to run towards Nicole.  
"I hate stupid people, but I like you." Nicole said, blocking both of the man's fists and squeezing his wrists.  
The snake man looked Nicole in the eyes and smiled, "I thought vampires were much stronger. What do you think others will think when I tell them that the Earps have only defeated a weak mass of dead flesh? They won't hesitate and they'll tear them to pieces, if I'd known before I'd have avoided the hassle of creating a diversion." His muscles trembled from the effort.  
Nicole smiled, "so it was all planned: to get the hunter away and take her sister. What a pathetic and cowardly thing to do."  
Waverly ran to the back of the house, but she stayed at a distance and watched the scene.  
"You're weak and you're going to die, yet you dare to offend me?" The demon smiled, freeing himself from Nicole's grip.  
Nicole had a laugh, "weak, me?"   
"Too weak, you got me fed up, you die!" The demon kicked Nicole's stomach.  
"Ouch...?" Nicole smiled, "Come on, try again, but this time use all your energy."  
"How dare you!" He was pissed off like a viper.  
Nicole smiled, "You know, the first two times you hit me, I was using about one percent of my power, so I went up to three percent, but now it's not funny anymore. I'm very disappointed in you."  
"Don't fuck with me!!!" The man swelled up and his muscles tore his clothes off.  
"Oh, we have the Hulk here." Nicole applauded.  
Waverly watched the scene with a mixture of disgust and fear: Nicole was behaving in a very absurd way.  
The demon punched Nicole's face and she let herself be hit.  
Nicole rolled for several meters, stopping a few steps from Waverly.  
The girl screamed in horror when she saw that Nicole's head was completely turned and her chin was resting on her back, in a completely unnatural way.  
"Nicole, oh my God, Nicole?!" Waverly ran to Nicole's motionless body.  
"What a bitch." The man spat on the ground, near Nicole, "at this point you're going to tell me what a vampire was doing here and then I can kill you or you won't tell me and I'll kill you right away." He said, looking at Waverly.  
Waverly completely ignored the demon and took Nicole's head in her hands, her neck was completely flaccid and deformed, "Nicole..." she cried.  
"Oh, what a romantic scene..." the demon had a laugh.  
Waverly looked at him with hate, "I know I can't do anything to you, but my sister will find you and kill you."  
"Your sister will die sucking my cock!"   
Laughter came from Nicole, "you're a really funny guy, aren't you?"  
"Nicole?!" Waverly moved, so that Nicole could get up.  
"You broke my neck bone... Well, at least now I know what my ass looks like..." Nicole looked at her lower back for a few seconds, then she rotated her head producing a terribly distressing sound of bones and tendons, "Do you want to see what I can do using all my power?"  
The demon began to retreat, "how...?"  
Nicole raised her left hand, "I want to return the favor, I'll show you the look of your heart." Without further hesitation Nicole stuck her hand into man's chest and pulled out his heart.  
"What a disappointment, I thought the heart of a snake was of a particular color, but it's red, see?" Nicole lifted the bloody organ and the demon fell with his face into the snow. "And I haven't used even half my strength." Nicole threw her heart next to the man, painting the snow red.  
"Nicole..." Waverly lost consciousness, but Nicole grabbed the girl before she fell to the ground.

"Hey...?" Nicole whispered when Waverly reopened her eyes.  
Waverly's first temptation was to hug Nicole, but she immediately remembered Morgana's words, so she moved away from Nicole, getting out of bed.  
"Go away, Nicole." Waverly looked down.  
Nicole looked at the girl without understanding and approached her.  
"Waves?" She touched Waverly's arm, but she retracted, "don't touch me, you monster!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.  
Nicole hesitated, "I'm sorry I tricked you, but I haven't found a smarter way to stay with you."  
Waverly shook her head, "you saved my life more than once, risking yours and I am very grateful to you, but I don't want to deal with you, ever again." Waverly felt that her pain was accompanied by another, not her own.  
Nicole didn't know how to react, "please, I'm sorry for everything, I don't expect anything from you, I just want to stand by your side and protect you..."  
Waverly kept her eyes fixed on the ground, "I don't want you near me, you're a monster, who could ever want you by its side? Once I thought I loved you, but I was wrong: I loved the idea I had of you and that's very different from who you really are. You're a murderer and a monster, you don't belong to this world."  
Nicole couldn't help but remain silent and listen to those words that were like daggers in her heart, but she still wanted an opportunity, so she said, "look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to see me anymore and I'll go away and you'll never see me again."  
Waverly knew she had to do it even if she didn't want to, God, if she didn't want to, but she loved Nicole and wouldn't let anyone hurt her because of her.  
She looked up and looked at Nicole's red and purple eyes, "You tricked me, you tried to kill my sister, you tried to kill Dolls. You've returned to being a monster of the night, you're a murderer... you disgust me and I swear I'd rather die than see your cursed demon face again... I've never loved you and I'll never love you."  
Nicole felt a pain in her chest, a different pain; at the same time, Waverly, felt her heart and Nicole's heart falling apart.  
Nicole approached Waverly, and she, for a moment, thought that Nicole would kill her, but Nicole squeezed Waverly in her arms, "forgive me for all the pain I caused you," she kissed Waverly's hair, "forgive me if I hold you once more in my arms..." Nicole's tears began to wet Waverly's hair, "forgive me if I love you...". Nicole vanished, leaving behind only a vague smell of vanilla and the frost that was confused with the wind that came in through the window.  
Waverly let herself fall on her knees, she screamed and wept for both the sufferings she now felt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, don't forget to leave a comment below, I'm curious to know your opinion, tell me if I'm doing a good job or if it's better if I go to work in mine xD Joking aside, thanks for the support you give me, but leave your opinion anyway ahahah <3


	11. Kasandra

**11**

 

 

Nicole materialized just outside the land of the Earps; her heart ached too much to continue to travel like that.  
She let herself fall on her knees, crying out her pain at the moon, which just appeared, among the heavy white clouds. Now she knew she was really alone, there was no shoulder to wet with tears, no hand to caress her hair and no face to smile at her to console her; she was alone.  
Nicole wanted to penetrate her own chest and pull out her heart, just as she had done with the demon's heart, she just wanted her heart to stop hurting...  
A monster, a murderer... that was what Waverly saw when she looked at her face.   
Only a monster can love another monster... Morgana...  
But not even that thought could console Nicole, she would never have believed that Waverly could break her heart, how had it happened that she fell so in love? How could it have just happened?  
Nicole had not been happy in life, how could she have deluded herself that she could be happy in death?  
A life that is not life, a death that is not death: an eternal purgatory... Morgana had said so, that night in Turin. But Nicole didn't think it would go that way, on the contrary, she had believed, hoped with all her heart for the happiness of an immortal existence, next to the person she loved.  
"Stupid!" She said to herself, punching the frozen ground with her fists.  
Perhaps she should have gone to look for Dolls, who against all expectations, was still alive, and let him take her life. What was the point of continuing to live? First, she lived for fear of dying, then for Morgana, then to avenge Morgana's death, killing Wynonna and then... then she chose death to save Waverly's life, but now, now what sense did it make, to continue living? To save Morgana? Yes, of course, Nicole still loved Morgana, but did she have the strength to save her? Assuming she really was still alive?  
Nicole didn't know.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

As soon as Wynonna and Doc entered the courtyard, they realized something was wrong: the kitchen window was broken.  
"Waverly?!" Wynonna screamed, running into the house, followed by Doc.  
"Waverly!? Where are you, Waverly?" Wynonna checked the whole lower floor, but there was no sign of Waverly.  
Wynonna ran up the stairs to Waverly's room.  
"Waverly!" Wynonna kneels in front of Waverly's lying body, the girl was crying desperately.  
"I'm a horrible person, but I had to, I had to!" Screamed Waverly, in tears.  
"Let me look at you. Are you hurt?" Wynonna tried to get Waverly to sit down so she could look at her face.  
"I had to..." Waverly kept crying.  
"Okay, do what? What happened here?" Wynonna looked for her sister's eyes.  
"A demon...he...he...he attacked..." Waverly managed to say, trying to calm down.  
"Did he hurt you? Where is he now?"  
Waverly shook her head, "in the back of the house... he's dead..."  
Doc looked out Waverly's window, being careful not to get hurt with broken glass, and he looked down, seeing the demon's body.  
"He's dead." Doc confirmed, "The question is, who killed him?"  
"Waverly...?" Wynonna still tried to get her sister's attention.  
"I can't." Waverly replied, continuing to avoid Wynonna's gaze.  
"What happened here, please?"  
Waverly breathed deeply, "he wanted to take me to force you to stop hunting demons, by what I understand..."  
"Who killed the demon?"   
Silence.  
"Waverly...?"  
"I can't..."  
"What can't you do?"   
"I can't tell you who killed the demon."  
Wynonna took a deep breath, "of course you can."  
"No... I can't." Waverly shook her head.  
"Was it another demon?" Doc asked.  
" She' s not a demon!" Waverly screamed, unable to control herself.  
Wynonna and Doc exchanged a look.  
"Has Nicole been here?" Asked cautiously, Wynonna.  
Waverly looked up for the first time, "please, Wynonna, please, no one has to know or they'll kill her, please!"  
Wynonna was almost speechless, "how did she kill the demon...?"  
"No, I can't..." Waverly shook her head.  
Wynonna took her sister's face in her hands, "Listen to me well, Waves, they took Dolls. Now, if Nicole collaborated, you have to tell us."  
Waverly wide-open her eyes, "did they take Dolls...?"  
"It was a trap." Doc nodded, "when we arrived at the place indicated by the Dolls, there was only his cell phone."  
"Nicole didn't do anything, she saved me, once again life! Nicole did nothing wrong!" Waverly shook her head.  
"Where is she now?" Wynonna asked.  
"I don't know..." Waverly started crying again, "I hurt her."  
"With what?" Wynonna asked.  
"With the words..."  
"Is Nicole a vampire again?" Doc kneels next to Waverly and Wynonna.  
Waverly just nodded slowly.  
The black-haired woman seemed disconcerted. "Only a vampire can create another vampire..." Wynonna reasoned.  
Waverly stiffened, but she remained silent, continuing to cry bitterly.  
"Are you sure about Nicole?" Wynonna asked, getting up.  
Waverly nodded with conviction.  
"I'll take you to the Smiths, you'll be safe there, we have to go find Dolls."  
Waverly shook her head, "no, Wynonna, I want to be alone and then they won't attack twice in the same night."   
"How can you be sure?"  
"I feel safer here, please." Waverly hoped that Nicole would come back, it was against all logic and good sense, but she hoped it would; if another demon attacked, Nicole would come to save Waverly, she was convinced.  
"Waves... okay, but if you hear any noise or anything, hide yourself and call me, we'll come back to you right away." Wynonna bent down to kiss Waverly's forehead.  
"Wait, why did you come home, if Dolls was disappeared?" Waverly asked, before Wynonna and Doc could walk through the door.  
"I had a feeling." Wynonna answered, turning to Waverly, "and I was right."  
The girl nodded.

 

  
<0> <0> <0>

 

"Nicole wasn't the last vampire remaining." Doc said, sitting in the passenger seat while Wynonna was driving.  
"It's clear that we have a big problem." Wynonna nodded.  
"Gigantic... there could be one like a hundred of them, Nicole lied to us."  
"I was stupid, how could I have trusted the word of a vampire?"  
"We were sure that the vampires were extinct, then Nicole appeared, so we thought she was the last one, we didn't even wonder if it was true. When Nicole came back human, saving Waverly, we were under the illusion that it was really over." Doc opened the window and lit a cigar.  
"I hate when you smoke in the car... but now we have bigger problems. Vampires are the most powerful and dangerous demons ever, not even a hundred ordinary demons can cause damage like a single vampire. Even that demon Nicole killed in our yard, a snake demon, is one of the strongest types of demon, perhaps the strongest, but compared with a vampire ..."  
"In fact, Nicole ripped his heart out of his chest, managed to pierce his skin as hard as a diamond."  
Wynonna nodded, "usually to kill one of those demons you have to aim at the eyes, which are soft or inside the mouth hoping to hit the backbone or the brain ... the vampires are too dangerous."  
"Why do you think Waverly hesitated so much before telling us about Nicole?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "she's in love with Nicole, she wanted to protect her. Even if my sister's fear hides something I don't know now..."  
Doc sucked the smoke from his cigar, then he said: "Waverly said that she hurt Nicole with the words ... I can not guess what may have happened between them, but I think that Nicole is also in love with Waverly ..."  
"Because she didn't kill her?" Wynonna asked, stopping at a Stop.  
Doc shook his head, "not only that, she saved her life so many times, she was willing to die, to save Waverly."  
Wynonna turned to watch Doc, "don't make the same mistake I did: we can't trust Nicole. Last time Dolls almost died..."  
"I know, but I feel very sorry for that woman; I don't know everything, but from what I know, she's had a horrible life..." Doc threw the cigar out the window and closed it.  
Wynonna hesitated, "the fact remains that we can't trust her." So she ended the conversation.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Nicole walked: she didn't have the energy to use her special powers.  
Her heart was in pain and her mind was clouded by pain.  
The headlights of a car lit Nicole's back and the driver honked his horn three times, stopping next to her.  
"Hey, where are you going, you want a passage?" The man who was driving asked.  
Nicole ignored him completely and kept walking.  
The car advanced, flanking Nicole, "do you need help?"  
Nicole stopped, "go and leave me alone or I'll kill you." She turned to the man, looking at him threateningly.  
The man laughed, "oh, come on, jump on!" He opened the passenger door for Nicole.  
Nicole grabbed the man and dragged him out of the car, "I warned you." The red-haired woman grabbed the man's head and twisted it, breaking his neck bone, and she loaded him on her shoulders and started walking again.

Nicole reached the bunker just before dawn.  
"Where have you been, Nicole?" Morgana stood up and the rest of the occupants of the room turned to her.  
Nicole dropped the man's body, "from the Earps, a demon attacked the farm." Nicole replied.  
"Did you meet the young Earp?" Morgana seemed pissed off.  
"Yes." Nicole nodded and lowered her head.  
"She rejected you." Morgana, or the woman who called herself Morgana, smiled.  
Nicole clenched her jaw, "does it matter?"  
The woman kept smiling, "it's simply proof that I was right: she's not good enough for you, she's just a girl with easy costumes."  
Nicole began to move towards the woman, she seemed on the verge of attacking Morgana.  
Everyone, except Tom, got between Nicole and Morgana.  
" Watch your mouth, Morgana." Nicole voluntarily emphasized the woman's name.  
The woman made her way through the bodies of her subordinates and stopped a few inches from Nicole's face, "if you talk to me like that, once again, I'll hurt you, Nicole." Morgana showed her teeth.  
Nicole smiled, "do you really think you can defeat me?" Morgana's and Nicole's noses almost touched each other.  
"I don't know what you're thinking of doing, but I know that you're upset and you're risking doing something very stupid, something you'll regret."  
Nicole turned to the others, "Stand aside and I won't hurt you, this is between me and her. If you get in the way, I'll kill you all." Then Nicole returned to focus on Morgana, "Where is the real Morgana? I'm giving you the opportunity to tell me and I'm letting you go without hurting you."  
"Bitch!" Morgana threw a punch at Nicole's jaw and, unexpectedly, Nicole fell to the ground.  
"Take her!" She ordered, pointing to Nicole.  
Nicole got up quickly, overcoming the initial shock: she didn't expect that, the false Morgana, could be so strong.  
The other four stood still, uncertain about what to do.  
"I'll kill you, whoever you are, I'll kill you all if you don't give me what I want right now!"  
Tom ran away, disappearing into the darkness.  
Teresa, Emily and Anne didn't know what to do, they seemed really scared of Nicole.  
"Okay, I'll do it myself, but don't think there won't be any consequences for you, because there will be." Morgana began to move towards Nicole. "I'm a vampire demon, I'm much stronger than you, Nicole, that's why you can't win."  
A vampire demon? In other words, a demon who has partly been transformed into a vampire... a being with characteristics of both beings, but not all of them, especially without the same weaknesses. An extremely dangerous being.  
Nicole smiled contemptuously, "in my veins flows the poison of the first vampire, Dracula, how dare you only think you can do something against me?"  
"His blood flows in your veins, again, only thanks to me!" Morgana growled.  
"I don't know how you did it, I don't know why and at this moment I don't care, I'll ask you before I kill you, when your body is in pieces." Nicole replied, preparing to fight.  
The vampire demon began to laugh, "You lost, Nicole, you lost in the moment you went up against me."  
"Show me your real appearance, demon." Nicole took a step towards the woman.  
"Can't you hit me with that look?" The woman sneered.  
"On the contrary, my desire to kill you, looking at my mother's face, only increases. I don't want to kill you right away, I want to make you suffer." Nicole answered.  
"HAUGHTiness is a sin, Nicole."  
The red-haired woman smiled, "I'm not a sinner, I'm The sin!" She began to run against Morgana.  
"You lose, look behind you."   
Nicole got stuck, but when she was about to turn around, a wooden arrow pierced her chest.  
Nicole fell to the ground screaming.  
"Take her." Morgana said to the others, then turned around and smiled at Nicole.  
"Coward..." Nicole spit blood, probably, the arrow shot by Tom, had pierced a lung.  
"What do we do with her?" Anne asked, while she and the others were blocking Nicole.  
The false Morgana knelt in front of Nicole, "we can't kill her, her body serves the Master, but nothing prevents us from making her feel pain."  
Nicole spat in the woman's face, "you're a coward..."  
"No, Nicole, I'm smart, it's different." She cleaned her face and turned to the others, "take her to the cell and plant wooden pitons in her hands and arms, attach her to the door and tie her with the blessed ropes." The woman got up.  
"The cells are all occupied..." Tom said.  
"Put her on with the robot."   
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Tell me what your name is." Nicole couldn't help but get carried away.  
"I'm Kasandra." She smiled at Nicole's impotence.  
"I will kill you, Kasandra! I'll kill you!!" Nicole shouted, before being dragged away.

 

 


	12. With My Enemy - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys,  
> This chapter is short, but serves to tell you that I am still here, I have only many things to do that take away my time and energy, sorry

**12**

 

 

Nicole slowly reopened her eyes, but she could see almost nothing: her eyes were blurred.  
"You finally woke up. I have to admit that seeing you like this is pretty pleasant, but I was starting to get bored."  
Nicole knew that voice, she was sure of it, but at that moment she was too confused to understand; the pain prevailed over everything else.  
In Nicole's body were stuck dozens of thorns and pieces of wood, none of them, fortunately or not, depending on the points of view, touched her heart. The pain that Nicole felt was heartbreaking, almost as much as what one could feel in the transformation from human to vampire; this time, Nicole could not see a way out of that fucking situation. She knew that the fault was almost all her own: Waverly had hurt her and Nicole had lost her mind: doing risky actions and without thinking; she should have thought before doing anything, but her mind was too clouded by anger and pain.  
"Hey, I know you're awake, vampire."   
The contempt that enveloped the word 'vampire', told Nicole that the one who was talking to her, was Dolls.  
"Dolls..." Nicole whispered, without being able to see anything yet, "help me..."  
Laughter, "yes of course, you also want a cup of tea?"  
Nicole used all her energy to focus: she was nailed to the door of a small room lit by three candles, sitting on the floor, there was Xavier looking at her with contempt and hatred.  
"We have to get out of here..." from Nicole's mouth flowed out her black blood.  
Dolls smiled, "the only reason I could take one of those arrows off your body would be to stick it in your heart. If I haven't killed you yet, it's only because seeing you like this gives me pleasure."  
Nicole shook her head, "I understand that you're pissed off at me..." she took a break to concentrate and keep talking, "I really understand, but now we don't have time to fight...".  
Dolls smiled, "Wynonna's coming soon, there's no reason to get agitated."  
"If Wynonna comes here, she'll die..." Nicole knew that the only way to get out was to get out of there, there was no other choice.  
"She knows now that there are other vampires, she'll be ready."  
Nicole shook her head, "no, there's a vampire demon, she can't win. I think you know it too, or you wouldn't be sitting there, you know they're too strong."  
Dolls stood up and went in front of Nicole, "I'm still in this room just because the door, to which you're nailed, is attached to a sort of bomb: if I open the door, I jump in the air." He said, a few inches from Nicole's face.  
Nicole looked Dolls in the eyes, "the only way to get out of here is to free me, so that I can de-materialize ourselves out of here..." Nicole coughed, blood popping up, "this time, just for this time, you have to trust me... that demon is much stronger than me."  
Dolls sat down again, "I didn't activate the GPS. No one will come here."  
Nicole nodded, fortunately Dolls had not sentenced Wynonna to death, "I can get you out of here..."  
Dolls smiled, "The point is I don't trust you, how do I know you won't leave, leaving me here to die? No, I prefer to stay here and watch you die."  
"Please, I won't leave you here, I need you to defeat that demon and find my mother..."  
Dolls looked up at Nicole, "Morgana is dead."  
"I think she's still alive, the vampire demon has taken her form and smells on her, that's how she tricked me..." talking, for Nicole, was really hard and painful.  
"What makes you think that once I'm out, I won't kill you?" Dolls smiled.  
"You need me, I have important information; you can' t win this war, without me." Nicole was about to run out of energy.  
Dolls got up, "okay, but when all your species is really extinct, I'll kill you, no matter how far you go, I'll find you and kill you."  
Nicole nodded: Dolls could have thought and said everything he wanted, but in the end, Nicole would have escaped with Morgana, to Italy and they would have started again, together.  
"Now I'm going to free you, but you don't have to make any noise: if you attract them here, we're dead." Dolls said, grabbing an arrow.  
\- You're dead if they come here. - Nicole thought, then she nodded.  
"For sure." Dolls put his hand on Nicole's mouth and began to pull out the wood from her body.  
Nicole lost consciousness at the new arrow.

 

 

 

 


	13. With My Enemy - Parte 2

**13**

 

 

Dolls let Nicole's body fall to the ground, and he began to pray that she would recover her senses before anyone could notice anything.  
"Come on, vampire." Dolls sat back against the wall, looking at the woman who had almost killed him.  
The temptation to kill her was strong, but he knew that Nicole was his only chance to get out of that damn room.  
"Come on... damn it!" He said, between his teeth.  
Dolls looked at his legs and his bionic arm and his anger increased again: perhaps it would have been better to die, that night, in the woods... but he had fought with all his strength, to return to her, to Wynonna. And now he couldn't stand by Wynonna's side, not as he would have liked; Nicole had not only torn his legs off, but also Wynonna: which woman could have wanted him, now that he was more of a robot than a human being?  
Xavier Dolls touched with his fingers a small metal compartment, there was a dart in there that would kill Nicole Dracula Haught, he just had to wait for the right time.  
"Revenge is a bad counselor, I learned it late, but now I know it is." Nicole tried to sit down, but she was still very weak.  
"Shut up and get me out of here!" Dolls almost growled at Nicole.  
"I need a few minutes: that wasn't pleasant, not for me." Nicole managed to sit against the door and looked at the man in front of her, "if you try to kill me, I'll kill you. I want to live, Dolls, and no one will stop me, not now that I have found new hope."  
The man smiled, "maybe you didn't understand: I won't try to kill you, I'll kill you."  
Nicole shook her head and said: "It was revenge that drove me to kill you: I wanted to kill Wynonna at any cost, but my revenge was meaningless and too many people got hurt."  
"My revenge is not meaningless, look at me!" Dolls was almost screaming.  
"Killing me won't give you back your legs or your arm."  
The man smiled, "no, but it will give me so much pleasure, maybe peace."  
"Do you know that I could leave you here? You're starting to bother me." Nicole smiled.  
"You won't." Dolls was smiling too.  
Nicole nodded, "You're right, I don't leave you here: I need all of you to destroy those demons."  
"You're like them again."  
Nicole squeeze her jaw, "this time it wasn't my choice: I had accepted my destiny, I was happy to be human again..."  
"You are a monster and you will be forever." Dolls spit it out.  
Nicole nodded, "Maybe you're right, but this doesn't matter now." Nicole thought back to Waverly's words, but she decided to turn that thought away, it wasn't the right time.  
"You took away my future."  
Nicole looked at Dolls, then she looked down, "oh... it doesn't work anymore, over there... this is bad..."  
Dolls stood up and without a word grabbed Nicole, lifting her up and slamming her into the door, "another word on my penis and pulling your heart out of your chest."  
"All right." Nicole nodded, "It's time to go."  
But Dolls didn't leave Nicole's shirt, he was shivering with anger.  
"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't say that with the intention of hurting you." Nicole was honest: she just said what she thought, without thinking.  
"God, if I kill you." Dolls let Nicole go.  
"Yes, yes I understand. Now try to give me your hand, I don't know how it works." Nicole extended her hand towards Dolls.  
"What do you mean, "I don't know how it works"?"  
Nicole rolled her eyes, "I've never made it with a human being, try to give me your hand, if it doesn't work you'll have to wait a while, I need a lot of energy, energy that I don't have at the moment."  
"I trust you less and less." Dolls grabbed Nicole's hand with his robotic hand, "make it work."  
The red-haired woman got stuck, "wait, damn it, I don't know what time it is!"  
"Oh, right, you don't like the sun." Dolls puffed and looked at the clock, "It's 3:45 p.m."  
"The sun goes down at 4:12, we have to wait, I don't know if it's snowing or not, I can't risk it." Nicole said, sitting on the ground.  
"Half an hour, fuck. You're useless, you don't even know if it will work... I'm so regretted I took those arrows off your flesh."  
Nicole smiled, "if you believe in anything, pray."

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Wynonna and Doc had returned home after noon, they had no idea where to find Dolls.

"I feel like those days six months ago." Said Wynonna, sitting on Waverly's bed, while Doc was covering Waverly's window with wooden boards.  
"We'll find him." Doc, who had temporarily replaced the cigar with spikes in his mouth, said.  
"At least this time, Nicole didn't do anything." Waverly said, watching Doc work.  
"Speaking of Nicole, who transformed her? We know it was another vampire, but if you know how many there are, you have to tell us." Wynonna looked for Waverly's eyes.  
Waverly knew it was useless now, but she was afraid that Morgana would find out that she had spoken, and kill Nicole, "at least two... Nicole and one other."   
"Are you sure?"  
"As much as I know, there are only two of them." Waverly nodded.  
"Do you know the identity of the other vampire?" Doc asked, stopping the hammer to hear the answer.  
Waverly stiffened herself.  
"Waves...?" Wynonna approached her sister.  
The girl turned to Wynonna, "I'll tell you everything, but you have to swear to me that you won't let anyone hurt Nicole. No one has to know what I'm about to tell you, I don't want to have broken the heart of the woman I love for nothing."  
"All right." Wynonna nodded.  
"No. You have to swear it." Waverly looked Wynonna in the eyes.  
Wynonna raised her hands, "okay, I swear."  
Waverly nodded, "Morgana, she turned Nicole."  
Wynonna and Doc exchanged a confused look.  
"She came to me a few days ago, told me to stay away from Nicole or she would kill her, and so if I told someone I saw her." Waverly felt the tears fall on her cheeks.  
"Oh, shit... how can she still be alive? Are you sure it was her?" Doc was breathless.  
Waverly nodded, "I saw her face in a very old picture, I'm one hundred percent sure: she was the woman in the picture."  
"Shit..." Wynonna whispered.  
"I know." Waverly nodded.  
"So Nicole's with her now?" He asked Doc.  
"I don't know, Nicole was upset when she left, maybe she's far from here, maybe she's with her, I don't know." Waverly answered.  
"Do you know where they're hiding?" Wynonna asked, trying to stay calm.  
"No, but even if I did, I'm sorry, I would never tell you." Waverly shook her head, "I know it's crazy, but I love Nicole and I can't let her get hurt, I can feel her, I feel her pain: we are connected, not always, but almost every time I feel her emotions are cold and painful ... Nicole has suffered enough and is still suffering too much."  
Wynonna just nodded, "Is that all you know?"  
"Yes."  
"So those feelings belong to Nicole?" Doc scratched his head.  
Waverly nodded.  
The three of them remained silent as the sun went down on the skyline.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Dolls looked at his watch every two minutes.  
"What time is it?" Nicole asked.  
Dolls shook his head, "4:06 p.m."  
Nicole nodded: six more minutes.  
"Where will we appear if it works?"  
Nicole considered her condition, "not far, but out of here."  
"Your wounds are healed."  
Nicole shook her head, "not entirely, I'm weak, I need to eat."  
"To suck human blood." Dolls shook his head, disgusted.  
"You kill a lot of animals, more than you need and..." but Nicole didn't finish the sentence, she seemed to speak like Kasandra, even if she knew that was the truth. "I kill to eat..."  
"Oh, so we're the monsters." Dolls shook his head.  
\- In a strange way... - "What time is it?"  
"16:09..."  
"If I expose myself for three minutes I should make it, even in these conditions..." Nicole reasoned: every second was precious.  
"For me, once you get out of here you can even burn."  
Nicole nodded, "yes, I understood that. But at sunset they come out too, remember that."  
"I don't need you."  
Nicole smiled, "but they took you."  
Dolls stood up, "shut up and let me out."  
"Give me your human hand, I don't want to go out with a stump." Nicole said.  
"Bitch." Dolls grabbed Nicole's hand.  
"If it doesn't work, I'll be back with reinforcements as soon as I can." Nicole concentrated and vanished.

"Oh shit!" Nicole looked at the trees around her and the snow that was falling peacefully at sunset.  
The red-haired woman turned to the man, "did you see?"  
"Shut up and walk." Dolls passed Nicole and began to walk in the snow.  
"You're going the wrong way." Nicole crossed her arms to her chest.  
"The Earp's farm is on the west side." Dolls didn't stop.  
"That's right, that's the North." Nicole shook her head.  
The man stopped realizing that Nicole was right, "fuck!"

Nicole and Dolls walked for a few kilometers, expecting an attack from the enemy around every corner.  
"So, how many are you?" Dolls asked.  
Nicole shook her head, "I won't give you a single piece of information before I got from the Earps."  
"Bitch."  
"I can't lose my advantage: we'll make a deal and eventually we'll all go our separate ways."  
Dolls smiled, "no, in the end you die."  
"The important thing is to believe it, Xavier." Nicole smiled too.  
"Why did you end up in that cell with me? Did you make your friends angry?"  
"I already told you I was deceived, now think about coming to the Earps." Nicole accelerated the steps.  
More Nicole got closer, more she was afraid, afraid of Waverly's reaction, but without the Earps, she wouldn't have been able to save Morgana.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Waverly put her hand to her chest, "Nicole..." she whispered.  
"What's going on?!" Wynonna asked, standing up, risking to turn over her glass.  
"I think Nicole's coming here," Waverly replied, she didn't know how, but she did.  
"Why would she come back here?" Doc asked.  
Waverly shook her head, in fact, it didn't make much sense, but she was happy.

 

 


	14. With You

**14**

 

 

"Here we go..." Nicole murmured to herself when they entered the Earp's courtyard.  
"I hope Wynonna puts a stake in your heart when she opens that door." Dolls passed Nicole, looking at her with hatred.  
Nicole totally ignored the man's comment: she didn't have time for that shit.  
Before Dolls could knock, the door opened and Doc's face stopped a few inches from Dolls'.   
"Holy shit! You're alive..." Doc smiled at the dark-skinned man.  
"I'm alive and in bad company." Xavier moved so Doc could see Nicole.  
"Holy shit, again. Waverly was right." Doc looked at Nicole like one looks at a ghost.  
Nicole felt a shiver down her back.

Everyone except Waverly was staring at Nicole.  
"Do you want a picture?" Nicole was uncomfortable: staying in the same room with the woman who had rejected her, hurt her.  
"Let's kill her and take our minds off her." Dolls smiled.  
"Xavier." Waverly didn't look up, so she didn't see the surprised face of Nicole, who was looking at her.  
"Let's all be calm, let's try to take stock of the situation." Wynonna looked at everyone present.  
"We all want the same thing: to eliminate that group of demons, the same ones who kidnapped Dolls and took my mother." Nicole focused on Wynonna.  
Everyone, including Waverly, stared at Nicole, breathless.  
"What?" Nicole didn't understand why they were so perplexed.  
"Don't fuck with us, Nicole, we know you were with Morgana, we know she's alive." Wynonna stared at the red-haired woman with an air of defiance.  
Nicole smiled, a smile without joy, "I wish so much, but I was fucked by a demon who pretended to be Morgana."  
Waverly perceived the hope of being reborn within herself.  
"Explain." Doc lit up a cigar.  
Nicole briefly told the story, starting with escaping from prison.  
"So you don't know how many other vampires there are, if I understand correctly." Wynonna nodded worried.  
"That's right." Nicole raised her back, "I want a deal with you."  
Dolls stepped up to Nicole, "we don't make deals with demons, bitch."  
"That's enough, Xavier!" Screamed Waverly, getting up. "I gotta talk to you, Nicole, then you're gonna finish your speech, in a civilized way." Waverly did not wait for an answer and took Nicole by the hand, carrying her up the stairs to her room.  
The others could only watch the two women disappear.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Nicole didn't know how to react to Waverly's behavior.  
The girl closed the door behind her, "I fucked up, Nicole, but I was in good faith. I just need you to give me three minutes of your time." Waverly started breathing again: she had spoken very quickly: she was afraid that Nicole might disappear.  
Nicole wasn't sure she wanted to listen: she was afraid of being hurt again, "I have to talk to Wynonna." The red-haired woman advanced toward the door, but Waverly kept blocking the passage, "I know you can disappear and reappear and this door can''t stop you, but I really need you not to do that, after I've told you everything... well the choice will be yours, but please just listen to me for a moment..." Waverly looked Nicole in the eyes.  
Even if she wanted it, Nicole was not in a condition to dematerialize: too weak.  
"I'm listening to you, Waverly." Nicole crossed her arms to her chest.  
Waverly looked at the woman, with her clothes tore and covered by blood, in front of her, "I love you..."  
Nicole felt her usual chest pain, "this is cruel..." she murmured, trying to control the pain.  
Waverly approached Nicole, "I've always loved you, Nicole... and I'm so sorry for what I told you last night..."  
The pain in her chest was getting stronger and stronger, "why are you doing this to me...?" Nicole fell on her knees: the pain and wounds made her weak and vulnerable.  
"Nicole!" Waverly knelt in front of the red-haired woman, trying to look her in the face, but Nicole was bent over herself.  
"It's so painful and wrong... it's as if my heart was moving in my chest and covered with brambles..." Nicole had difficulty talking.  
"I had no other choice, Nicole... I'm not as brave as you are... I was afraid that she would kill you... I preferred you to be far from me, perhaps in the arms of another woman, rather than seeing you dead...". Waverly began to cry.  
Nicole used her limited energy to raise her head and watch Waverly, "what...?"  
Waverly tried to calm down to explain to Nicole what had happened, "the woman I thought was Morgana, she came to me, she told me to stay away from you or she would kill you... I'm sorry, Nicole, I didn't think those horrible things I told you..."  
Nicole's anger increased towards Kasandra: it was that damn woman's fault if Waverly had done what she had done, making Nicole crazy... making her do stupid things, things that maybe made Morgana's situation worse... What if Morgana had died? What if now she is no longer of any use?   
The pain in her chest increased in intensity: as if Nicole's heart was trying to beat, but Nicole hugged Waverly, holding her in her strong arms.  
"It's okay, sweet Waverly... it's okay now..." cold tears came down from Nicole's eyes.  
Waverly in turn squeezed Nicole, as always: as if she were life itself, "forgive me, Nicole..." Waverly burst into desperate crying.

Dolls was pissed and speechless, "you let Waverly be alone with that demon?!"  
Wynonna sat back and shook her head, "I lost count of the times Nicole saved my sister's life. If there's a really safe place for Waverly, well, that place is next to Nicole. That woman could kill any one of us, but I put my hand on the fire that would never hurt Waverly; it doesn't matter if I don't like the situation too much, that's the way it is."  
Dolls bowed to Wynonna's height and he murmured, "I'll kill her and none of you can stop me."  
Wynonna looked at the friend she didn't recognize, "she'll kill you... leave her alone, go on, Xavier, please."  
"Go on?! How can I go on!? NO! She'll die, that's it!" He screamed pissed off, "you can't really accept that demon going on living!"  
Wynonna tried to keep control, "We need her, she's a very strong ally and she knows things that might be crucial to winning."  
Dolls nodded, "I agree, but in the end she will die and if you try to get in the way I will not hesitate to hurt you too."  
"It won't go as you think, Dolls, Nicole won't get herself killed... you'll lose your life." Doc shook his head.  
"I've already lost my life, if I die it'll be after her." Dolls began to walk out of the kitchen, "I'm going to the motel to take a shower, I don't want to share the house with that demon, I'll be back in a few hours." He left the room.  
Doc shook his head, "What a bad situation... what do we do now?"  
Wynonna shrugged, "let's just wait until we're all together again and think of a plan."  
The cowboy nodded and spilled drinks for himself and for Wynonna.

Nicole and Waverly were still hugging each other, enjoying the body's contact with each other.  
"I really need a shower..." Nicole murmured, without leaving Waverly.  
The girl nodded, "can I go with you? I don't want to leave you anymore, not even for a moment."  
"Sure..." Nicole tried to get up, but she couldn't: the pain in her chest had diminished, but her wounds couldn't heal and she needed to feed herself to regain strength.  
"Nicole... are you okay?" Waverly looked the woman in the eyes.  
Nicole shook her head slowly, "I'm weak..."  
"You need to eat..."  
Nicole looked away, "yes..."  
Waverly smiled, raising Nicole's face with her hand, "I'll take care of you..."  
Nicole moved her gaze to Waverly's, trying to understand the meaning of those words, then... "I won't bite you, Waverly..."  
Waverly kept smiling, "you don't have to bite me, just let me help you, okay?"  
Nicole started to get nervous, "I don't want you to hurt yourself for me."  
Waverly stood up, "and I don't want you to die." She walked to her desk, ignoring Nicole's protests.  
"Just enough to get you back on your feet." Waverly took a card cutter from her desk.  
"Wait, if I can't stop myself... you'll die... I can't allow it!" No matter how hard Nicole tried, she couldn't get up.  
Waverly walked towards Nicole, kneeling in front of her, "I trust you." Before Nicole could do anything, Waverly cut her forearm and the blood came out: it was darker than the usual human blood because it contained traces of Nicole's poison.  
The smell of the blood reached Nicole's nostrils and her eyes shone purple, "Waverly... God..."  
The girl approached her arm to Nicole's mouth, "I trust you, Nicole."  
The red-haired woman looked at Waverly for a long moment, "forgive me..." she said, before resting her lips on Waverly's arm and beginning to suck her blood.  
Waverly thought it was a strange feeling to feed someone with her body, but it was beautiful and right, like a mother holding her baby at the breast.  
The feeling of Waverly's blood in her mouth and down her throat was really great for Nicole and it frightened her, but at the same time it was beautiful and she knew she had to stop.  
"I love you..." Waverly said, caressing Nicole's hair.  
The red-haired woman fought against herself and she managed to break away from Waverly.  
"Better?" Waverly asked, looking at Nicole's purple eyes.  
The woman nodded, she was inebriated by the blood that was beginning to heal her wounds and needed a few seconds to regain control.  
"I knew I could trust you, look, the cut is already closing." Waverly smiled.  
Nicole watched Waverly's wound disappear, "wow... I didn't think this was possible..."  
"Only thanks to you..." Waverly helped Nicole to get up. "Shower?"  
Nicole smiled and nodded.

"I'm sorry, it's not good to see..." Nicole apologized while Waverly took her clothes off.  
"You're beautiful, Nicole, you always are. I'm sorry you suffered so much..." Waverly looked at the wounds on Nicole's abdomen and arms.  
"I'm with you now, I'm fine." Nicole smiled while Waverly took off her pants too.  
When they were both naked, they went into the shower.  
"What temperature?" Waverly asked before turning on the water tap.  
Nicole smiled, "What you want, it doesn't matter to me."  
Waverly opened the water and regulated it to an average temperature and she admired Nicole's pale naked body. "Can I touch you?"  
Nicole smiled and bent over to kiss Waverly's lips, "And I can touch you?"Waverly felt her heart beating faster, "I want you inside me...". Nicole..." Waverly murmured as her hand slid between Nicole's thighs.  
"You make Nicole..." Waverly murmured as hers hand slid between Nicole's thighs.  
"You drive me crazy, Waverly Earp..." Nicole muttered as Waverly touched her clit.  
Nicole's hands caressed Waverly's whole body stopping on her breasts while she kissed her.  
The girl felt Nicole's clitoris turn into a penis and press against her stomach. "God... Nicole... take me...!"  
Nicole slipped her hands along Waverly's body and took her by the buttocks, lifting her up, "are you sure you want it?" She asked, looking Waverly in the eyes.  
The girl smiled, "I want you, Nicole."  
Nicole moved her hips, so as to align her penis with Waverly's vagina and pushed slowly, until it penetrated a few millimeters.  
Waverly wheezed when she felt Nicole's penis inside her, "strong, Nicole, I want to feel you all inside of me..."  
Nicole captured Waverly's lower lip between her lips, before lowering the girl a bit, to allow her penis to penetrate inside the girl.  
"I missed you so much..." Nicole began to move her hips slowly, so as not to hurt Waverly.  
Waverly tightened her arms and legs around Nicole, while the woman increased the rhythm of the pushes.  
"Yes... yes, Nicole... yes...!" Waverly felt full and safe in Nicole's arms.  
Nicole hid her face in the hollow of Waverly's neck and she began to pump hard into the girl.

"I got you some clothes, but then..." Waverly said, when they went back to the room.  
Nicole smiled at Waverly, "I'm not ready to get dressed yet..."   
"Nicole..." Waverly also smiled, approaching Nicole, "you're tireless..."  
The red-haired woman led Waverly to her bed, "I want to be with you as much as I can, before Dolls comes back and all..." she kissed Waverly's chest, still naked.  
Nicole lay down on top of Waverly's body, without worrying about freezing her because her skin was still warm.  
"I wish this moment would never end..." Waverly whispered, kissing Nicole's lips.  
"Neither do I..." Nicole replied, then she became serious, "Waverly... if I survive those demons... will you be able to accept the fact that I feed on human blood?"  
Waverly moved, so she could look Nicole in the eyes, "Nicole... it's hard for me to accept that, you know, but you also know that I love you..."  
Nicole remained silent, looking at Waverly's face, in search of clues.  
"I want to be with you... so yes..." Waverly smiled at Nicole.  
Nicole smiled too, "thank you, my love." She kissed her, "when that group of madmen is defeated, would you come away with me and Morgana, to Italy?"  
"In Italy... I've always wanted to see Italy... but leave Wynonna... I need time for this, Nicole... sorry..." Waverly hoped not to have hurt Nicole, but the woman smiled, "I understand, don't worry, we have a lot of time and I will always come back to you."  
"Nicole... I..."  
"It's okay, sweet Waverly... Dolls is coming back." Nicole got out of bed.  
Waverly also got out of bed and went to the wardrobe, "I hope you'll like them." She said, taking clothes for Nicole.  
"They're perfect... thanks!" Nicole took a black shirt and a pair of jeans of the same color.  
"Really? Will you really always come back to me?" Waverly asked, while Nicole was wearing the clothes she had given her.  
The woman stopped buttoning her shirt and approached Waverly, "always."  
Nicole and Waverly were hugged for a few minutes, before going down to the kitchen and joining the others.


	15. A Fragile Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, here I am! I took advantage of the thunderstorms of the last few days to write a little bit; I don't know from you, but here in Italy, even here in the North, the heat was really intolerable, I hate the heat! Why can't it always be winter or autumn?! Ahah okay, I'm done, good reading <3

**15**

 

 

Nicole and Waverly arrived at the end of the stairs when Dolls was opening the front door.  
"I hoped you'd be dead in the meantime." Dolls almost grunted at Nicole.  
Waverly was about to say something, but Nicole stopped her and she smiled at Dolls, "I've never been better."  
"Bitch." Dolls went to the kitchen.  
"He' ll never forgive me, but I don't expect that. You just have to know that if he tries to kill me, well, he'll die." Nicole also headed to the kitchen, followed by Waverly, who said nothing.

"It's 11:35 pm." Nicole looked at the clock hanging on the wall of the kitchen, "we have a lot of time to attack and in any case, even if the day comes, it is an underground bunker."  
"How strong is that vampire demon?" Wynonna asked.  
Nicole shook her head, " much, much more than me, but together we can do it: the others are shape-sifters and low-level vampires.  
"Okay, how far is it from here?" Doc asked.  
Nicole calculated, "half an hour's drive and ten minutes walking through the woods. But first of all, I want to talk about that deal."  
Wynonna nodded, "if that's reasonable."  
Nicole smiled, "it's great, for all of us."  
"We're listening to you, Nicole." Waverly said, smiling at the woman.  
Nicole nodded, "first of all, if he tries to kill me, he'll die." Nicole looked at Dolls, "I want that to be clear to everyone."  
"We'll see." Dolls commented.  
Nicole ignored him, "then, I'll help you defeat those demons or as many as you want, I'll be your ally, a faithful ally, in return you help me find and save Morgana and none of you will hurt her. Do we have an deal?"  
The room remained silent.  
"That seems more than reasonable to me." Nicole said, after a few seconds of silence.  
"Two vampires going around the city killing our citizens, it's not a reasonable goddamn thing!" Dolls shouted.  
"Dolls is right, Nicole." Wynonna nodded.  
"Thank you, Wynonna, for once I see that we agree." Dolls crossed his arms to the chest.  
Nicole smiled, "we'll find a compromise: elderly, terminally ill, something like that."  
"Maybe you didn't understand, bitch, you and your fucking friend will not kill any of our citizens." Dolls was about to get really pissed.  
Waverly took a step forward, "okay, calm down... we can buy blood from the hospital or make an agreement with donors, nobody has to die."  
Wynonna and Doc nodded.  
"I like it." Nicole nodded too, smiling at Waverly.  
Nicole approached Wynonna: she was the leader of the group, and offered her hand, "deal done?"  
Wynonna looked Nicole in the eyes for a long moment, then she shook her hand, "deal, Nicole."  
Dolls shook her head, "inconceivable."  
"The first alliance in the story between a vampire and a hunter..." Waverly smiled, looking at the woman she loved.

"I see you're still listening the Lordi, Wynonna." Nicole smiled, while in the background, Mr Lordi's voice sang: 'She'a Demon'.  
The woman remained silent for a few seconds, then she said, "We are not friends, Nicole."  
Nicole smiled, "It's a shame, but I understand."  
Wynonna looked in the back mirror and saw that the car with Doc and Dolls was following her at a short distance: Dolls had refused to travel with Nicole.  
"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." Nicole said, after a couple of kilometers.  
Wynonna turned briefly to Nicole, "what are you doing?"  
Nicole shrugged her shoulders, "conversation, I think."  
"You're in a far too good mood, for your standards."  
Nicole smiled amused, "I have my good reasons."  
"I guess."  
"It's true, I am sorry for everything that's happened, but I've been deceived. It was all wrong from the beginning. I should never have come to Purgatory."  
"Are you still afraid of death?" Wynonna had decided to accommodate Nicole's desire to converse, to make things easier.  
Nicole gave Wynonna a sincere smile, happy that the woman remembered their conversation, "yes and no, and you, you still believe in that paradise for all?"  
Wynonna smiled, "yes, and now I understand that question: when you asked me if there was a place for demons too; at that time I still thought you were human."  
"I know..." Nicole nodded.  
"You deceived us all..." Wynonna kept her eyes fixed on the road.  
Nicole nodded, "revenge was the only important thing for me, but then I realized that Waverly was more important to me and that I would never kill the woman I fell in love with, even if I believed that she had killed Morgana."  
"If only you hadn't left Dolls in those woods..." Wynonna shook her head.  
"He got between you and me, he was too dangerous for me."  
"Part of me can understand it: I see what the thirst for revenge does to people, this thing has turned Dolls into something I no longer know ..."  
"He loves you."  
Wynonna nodded, "I know."  
Nicole smiled, "no, he loves you in that way. You Americans don't have the 'ti voglio bene' is different from the 'ti amo'.  
Wynonna turned to look at Nicole, leaving out the technicalities of the various languages, "how do you know?"  
"He practically told me, he's so pissed off because he thinks that you could never reciprocate his feelings now that he' s like that... in short... not all in one piece."  
"How long have you been a cupid?"  
Nicole had a giggle, "I'm a vampire: romance and passion are part of me."  
"So you don't want to kill Dolls?"  
"There's only one person I want to kill now: Kasandra, that damn demon. If Dolls leaves me alone, I won't hurt him. You have a chance to save him from himself." Nicole answered.

"Okay, pull over here, we'll walk." Nicole said.  
Wynonna activated the position indicator and pulled over to the side of the road.  
"Are you sufficiently armed?" Nicole looked at the other three.  
"I could kill you a hundred times." Dolls said, placing a bag on the ground.  
"Good." Nicole nodded.  
"Is the vampire demon vulnerable to the same things as you?" Doc asked.  
Nicole shook her head, "not to the sun, maybe not even to the wooden darts, but she can be killed, I'll take care of her, you think of the others."  
"Try not to get yourself killed, that pleasure must be mine." Dolls smiled at Nicole.  
"Leave at least one of them alive, we have to find out how many they are and if we have to worry about other mixed groups." Wynonna said.  
"Right." Nicole nodded, "There's a blonde girl among them, Teresa, she could work with us."  
Wynonna looked at Nicole, "are you sure?"  
Nicole shook her head, "not one hundred percent, but she made me understand that she was not loyal to Kasandra, she was afraid."  
"Is she a vampire too?" Doc lit up a cigar.  
"I'm not sure, at first I thought everyone was, but now I'm not sure of anything." Nicole answered, raising her back.  
"A vampire always recognizes a similar one, doesn't it? How did you make a mistake?" Dolls asked, in a more civilized tone than usual.  
Nicole also used a gentle tone, "I was very confused, I thought I had found my mother... I didn't try to investigate until something made me think that was not the real Morgana."  
"What was that?" Wynonna asked.  
"Teresa: she said something in Italian and Kasandra didn't understand, while Morgana speaks perfectly Italian."  
"Wow..." Doc threw the cigar into the fresh snow.  
"Yeah..." Nicole nodded.  
"Okay, show us the way." Wynonna looked at Nicole.  
The red-haired woman nodded and began to walk.

Nicole immediately realized something was wrong: the hatch door was open.  
"Shit!" She said.  
"What's going on?!" Wynonna joined Nicole.  
The woman pointed to the hole in the ground, "it shouldn't be opened."  
"It could be a trap." Doc looked down.  
Nicole nodded, "Could be."  
"We can't all go down together, if they lock us in, we're dead." Doc said, "I'm gonna stay here on guard."  
"Are you sure?" Wynonna looked at her friend.  
The cowboy nodded.  
"It seems like the right thing to do." Nicole agreed.  
"Wait. What if she were to lead us into a trap?" Dolls pointed to Nicole.  
Nicole shook her head, annoyed, "of course, I got nailed to a door for fun, if I wanted you dead you'd all already be dead."  
"Nailing to a door...?" Wynonna looked at Nicole with surprise and horror.  
"It doesn't matter. Let's go." Nicole didn't wait for an answer and jumped down the hatch.  
"How the hell are we supposed to get down?" Wynonna asked, noticing that the ladder was not there.  
"Jump, Wynonna, I'll catch you." Nicole said, from the bottom of the hatch.  
"No, stop, I'll go first." Dolls approached the hole, "I want to be sure."  
Wynonna nodded, "Can your legs do that?"  
"Now we find out." Dolls looked down, "move over, vampire." And he jumped.  
Nicole moved to prevent Dolls from falling on her.  
"The candles aren't lit, I'm starting to think there's nobody here anymore." Nicole turned to Dolls.  
"Maybe that's what they want us to believe." The man lit a torch and pointed it at the end of the tunnel.  
"Everything all right down there?" Wynonna asked.  
"It's safe, for now, you can come down!" Dolls replied, then he turned to Nicole, "are you sure you can catch her? I'd hurt her with the metal in my arm." Dolls underlined the sentence.  
Nicole nodded, "I'll catch her. Jump, Wynonna!"  
The black-haired woman looked at Doc and then the hole, "I'm going."   
The cowboy nodded.  
"Nicole, please don't let me crash on the ground..."  
"I promise you, Wynonna, jump!" Nicole answered, preparing to take Wynonna.  
"Okay... I'm coming!" Wynonna held her breath and she jumped.  
The black-haired woman landed in the arms of the red-haired woman. "Did you get hurt?"  
Wynonna looked at Nicole's face, so close to her that she could almost count the purple specks of the vampire woman's eyes, "no... thanks for grabbing me."  
Nicole smiled, "I had promised."  
Wynonna was a woman absolutely attracted to the opposite sex, but Nicole's closeness to her face made her feel a fleeting desire to kiss her lips.  
"Be very careful and prepare your weapons." Nicole put Wynonna down.  
The black-haired woman looked for another second at Nicole's face, wondering what that strange magic had been, but then she nodded and began to walk, illuminating the path in front of her.

The group arrived in the small living room, still lit by a few candles.  
"The candles are almost completely consumed." Nicole said, looking around. She felt the presence of a third person, she said, "I think there's someone around here."  
"What are they and how many are they?" Wynonna asked.  
Nicole shook her head, "maybe one, I'm not sure."  
Dolls advanced towards Nicole, "how the hell can you not be sure?!"  
"This place confuses me, I think. It could be Morgana...!" The thought illuminated Nicole's face.  
"No, sono io. "* Teresa emerged from the shadow.  
Dolls and Wynonna pointed their weapons at the girl, but Nicole got in the way, "no! Wait, that's the girl I was telling you about."  
Teresa seemed upset.  
Nicole made sure no one was shooting and turned to the girl, "Are you alone here?"  
The girl replied in Italian, so Nicole translated: "She's alone here. Apparently, the others escaped when Dolls and I managed to escape."  
"Is she a vampire?" Wynonna cautiously approached the girl.  
Nicole shook her head, "a shape-shifter."  
The red-haired woman focused on the girl, "why are you still here?"  
Teresa explained to Nicole that she didn't want to follow Kasandra, that she had used the opportunity to hide and get out of the woman's shadow.  
"Morgana, the woman whose appearance Kasandra took on, is she here?" Nicole already knew the answer, but she could not hide her pain when the girl shook her head.  
"But was she here? Is she alive?" Nicole was afraid, but she needed to know.  
Teresa nodded and Nicole felt the tears coming down her cheeks, "thank you..."  
Unexpectedly Teresa burst into tears and hugged Nicole.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Dolls watched the scene with a mixture of disgust and confusion.  
Nicole held Teresa in her arms, "she's upset and scared, but now she knows she's safe."  
"What do we do with her?" Wynonna asked.  
"Let's kill her: she's a demon." Dolls raised his gun.  
Nicole showed her teeth, "Don't try."  
"Relax." Wynonna got between Dolls and the two of them, "That girl might have some useful information and she's not a danger to us."  
"Isn't she a danger?! The shape-shifters eat human flesh!" Dolls seemed very pissed off.  
Nicole continued to protect Teresa's body with her, "that's not correct: shape-shifters are still human, for the most part, they can eat any kind of meat. She will come with us."  
Dolls spat on the ground, "the homestead has become a refuge for demons, now?!"  
"Nicole, qui c'erano anche degli esseri umani, chiusi nelle celle, ma li hanno portati via con loro." Teresa said, calming down.  
"What did she say?" Wynonna asked, without moving her eyes from Dolls.  
"She said: They kept humans here, but they took them away. Now I know what was in the other cells." Nicole answered.  
"Do you really want to trust two demons? You're a fucking hunter, Wynonna!" Dolls yelled.  
"Holy shit, Dolls! Your behavior won't get us anywhere, do you want to understand it or not?" Something was triggered inside Wynonna.  
"I just understand that all this is too much! Damn it, Wynonna, I don't recognize you anymore!"  
"I don't recognize you!" Wynonna screamed.  
Dolls pointed to Nicole, "Thank the damn demon, for that!"  
"That's enough! Nicole did horrible things, but we all did it, now she's on our side!"  
"It's me or her, Wynonna. Choose." Dolls was practically drooling with anger.  
Wynonna didn't hesitate, "she, I'll choose her. And you know perfectly well that what you ask of me doesn't have any sense!"  
"Once again choose that demon to me! You're as guilty as she is for the loss I've suffered, if you'd trusted me, this would never have happened!"  
"I know! Damn it, you think I don't feel guilty?! But we have to move forward, day by day, and face the challenges that life sends us!" Wynonna shouted.  
"To what end!?"  
"What the fuck do I know? I don't know the sense of life, damn it! It just works that way!"  
"It's not enough for me anymore!" Then he turned to Nicole, "you'll never be happy, I'll make sure that a part of you is always missing and makes you incomplete, your pain will be my oxygen!" Dolls shouted.  
Nicole's first thought was for Waverly, so she was going to react, but eventually she chose to ignore Dolls.  
"What's going on here?" Doc came running.  
"How did you get out here?" Wynonna looked at Doc with perplexity and amazement, forgetting that she was fighting with Dolls.  
"With a rope." Nicole replied, taking Teresa's body away from her own: she was now safe.  
"I didn't know vampires could read the mind!" Doc exclaimed.  
"Not this vampire, no, it was an intuition. I thought you had chosen not to use them immediately so as not to allow others to go back up." Nicole answered.  
"Actually, I hadn't thought about it..." Wynonna scratched her head, "I forgot I had ropes in my car."  
"Anyway, it was your screams that attracted me here... hey... who's that girl?" Doc pointed to Teresa.  
Dolls anticipated everyone, "a fucking shape-shifter."  
"It's clear that we have nothing else to do, down here, we go home, I don't know about you, but I need to rest and study a plan calmly." Nicole took Teresa's hand and approached the others.  
"Was it a hole in the water, then?" Doc looked around.  
"Not entirely, we have her and we know that the others have found, if they have found it, a less safe refuge than this: we are in advantage." Nicole smiled.  
"That's it?" Wynonna didn't seem satisfied.  
"You have to know when to stop, Wynonna. I'm also still very weak, I also need to eat or in a few hours I'll be KO." Waverly's blood had been like a concentrate of energy, similar to sugar for humans, but now she needed something more nutritious.  
Wynonna studied the vampire woman's face and something told her that Nicole was right, "okay, Nicole, let's go home."  
"It doesn't end here." Dolls looked at Wynonna.  
The woman looked at her friend, but she chose not to say anything.

"Who is she?" Waverly watched Teresa enter, hanging on Nicole's arm.  
"She's Teresa, a shape-shifter and ally, now." Nicole smiled at the girl.  
Waverly felt annoyed to see someone else near Nicole, but that wasn't the right time.  
"Can you take care of her?" Nicole asked to Waverly.  
Waverly hesitated a few seconds, "sure."  
"She only speaks Italian, but she understands English." Nicole looked at Teresa and she nodded.  
"I speak a few words of Italian too, it won't be a problem."   
Nicole smiled at Waverly, "you speak Italian... wow..." she seemed really happy about it, even if Waverly wouldn't have been able to say why.  
"Are you done with the bullshit?" Dolls sat in an armchair, crossing his arms to the chest.  
Nicole ignored Dolls, "Wynonna, I need you to take me somewhere, I need to eat."  
"I have a terrible taste, not even mosquitoes bite me!" Wynonna smiled.  
Nicole also smiled at Wynonna's joke.  
"I can go with you." Waverly said.  
Nicole approached Waverly, "I wouldn't be able to protect you: I'm too weak and I really need you to take care of Teresa, can you do that for me?"   
Waverly looked at Nicole's face, "yes."  
"Thank you." Nicole smiled and kissed Waverly's forehead.  
"Shall we go?" Wynonna asked.  
"Where do you want to take the vampire?" Dolls wasn't at all happy with the situation, but at least it seemed that Nicole was really willing not to kill anyone.  
"In the hospital, there's a nurse who owes me a favor." Wynonna replied.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Did it work?" Tom pushed the secret door a few millimeters to peek into the room.  
"Of course it worked." Kasandra opened the door completely and went out into the small living room, where Nicole, Wynonna and the others were there until half an hour earlier.  
"What do we do now?" Emily asked.  
Kasandra smiled, "we just have to wait: Nicole wants something that I have and I want her."  
"What will happen when the Master takes Nicole's body?" Anne asked, beginning to replace the candles now completely consumed.  
Kasandra smiled, "we will be the masters of the world."

 

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:   
> *No, its'me.


	16. Nicole e Wynonna

**16**

 

 

Nicole and Wynonna had preferred to walk: the hospital of Purgatory was only two miles from Homestead.  
"Are you really not cold?" Wynonna watched the snow fall and then Nicole.  
The red-haired woman smiled, "Really. A few more steps and you'll warm up."  
"I'm starting to wonder why I chose to walk..."  
Nicole smiled, "it wasn't exactly your free choice: I can manipulate human behavior."  
Wynonna didn't stop, "like the time Waverly was attacked, you forced me to respond kindly to you about the weather forecast."  
Nicole seemed really surprised, "you don't seem angry."  
"I'm not."  
"Why don't you ask me why I did it?" Nicole looked at Wynonna's profile.  
The woman smiled, "because I know you're going to tell me. You didn't randomly choose me to accompany you."  
Nicole smiled, "I always thought you were an intelligent woman, Wynonna."  
The conversation was unreal, but it didn't seem to matter to the two women.  
"I didn't even complain about not leaving the shape-shifter with Waverly. I want to trust you, Nicole, it's a big risk, but I'm ready to pay the consequences, if I'm wrong: I know that Waverly will not hurt, even if you decide to betray us."  
"You love her very much, don't you?"   
Wynonna smiled, "She's my sister, she's all that's left of my family."  
"I understand what you mean: I feel the same way about Morgana and... also for Waverly." Nicole nodded.  
"Now tell me why we're walking on this cold night."  
Nicole nodded, "I wanted to be absolutely sure that we were alone: a shape-shifter can even look like an insect, if it were hidden in the car I would not have noticed."  
"And now we're alone?" Wynonna asked, looking around.  
Nicole nodded, "the nearest form of life is two hundred meters away from us, on the left and is an owl, a real owl."  
"Wynonna nodded, "so can you distinguish the different forms of life?"  
"Yes, I can." A snowflake lay on Nicole's eyelashes without melting.  
"But in the basement..."  
"I lied: they never left."  
Wynonna got stuck, "What the hell...!?"  
Nicole also stopped, "it was important that Kasandra thought we fell into her trap."  
"Was that your plan from the beginning?" Wynonna was upset.  
Nicole shook her head, "no, of course not. When Teresa said that there were humans in the cells, but that they had taken them away, I realized that she didn't want us to explore; at that point I concentrated and I perceived other forms of life, even if it was very confusing."  
"Why confused?"  
Nicole shook her head, "the walls of that place seem magical: they confuse and weaken my sensory powers."  
"Do you think there are humans in the cells?" Wynonna felt guilty.  
"If there are, they are dead; I would have saved them if I had thought there was someone alive, I swear." Nicole turned to look at Wynonna.  
The black-haired woman chose to believe Nicole, also because it was the simplest thing.  
"What about Morgana?"  
Nicole shook her head, "I never felt her presence in there... but I want to believe that she is still alive. I will save her!"  
"So Teresa is a spy?" Wynonna chose to continue with the questions.  
"I think so, but I could be wrong, only time will give me the answer." Nicole said, starting to walk again.  
"And how will time respond to you?"  
Nicole smiled, "if she's a spy, she'll go back to Kasandra to reveal our plans."  
"Why are you only telling me this?" Wynonna asked.  
"We must not betray each other: Teresa must think that we trust her, even a wrong word could ruin everything."  
"And you don't trust Dolls..." Wynonna added.  
"He's completely unreliable: he's devoured by the thought of revenge and there's no room in his mind for anything else."  
Wynonna nodded, "Why do you think Kasandra tricked you like that, what does she want from you?"  
Nicole raised her back, "I don't have an answer to that, just a hypothesis."  
"Example?"  
Nicole thought about it for a few seconds, "she found a way to turn me back into a vampire, even if I don't know how yet, maybe she wanted another strong ally, maybe someone who could help her create other vampires."  
Wynonna nodded, "but for what purpose?"  
Nicole smiled, "she said she wanted to conquer the world."  
"Is she a comic book villain?" Wynonna shook her head.  
"Yeah... I also think that's not the truth: humans have already won against vampires, even when we were legions..."  
"Humans have conquered the world and will be its masters forever." Wynonna said.  
Nicole smiled, "You're wrong: one day even your species will stop walking on this earth, long before others."  
"What do you mean?"   
"It's the circle of life, Wynonna: no species is eternal." Nicole said, without looking at Wynonna.  
Wynonna nodded, "maybe you're right, but certainly, if it happens it won't be my problem."  
"When it happens, Morgana and I will also die..."  
"Why can you only drink human blood?" Wynonna asked.  
"It's a curse: we're monsters because we kill God's creation, moving further and further away from His light. Or at least I think so." Nicole answered.  
"Have you ever tried to drink non-human blood?"  
Nicole nodded.  
"And?"  
"It was horrible: first of all, the taste: absolutely disgusting, but I could accept it, but the pain that came next..." Nicole shivered.  
"I understand." Wynonna nodded.  
"We are not monsters by choice, Wynonna, at least not Morgana and neither am I."  
"I wish you and I had met in better times." Wynonna said.  
Nicole smiled, "It would have been nice, we could have gone to a Lordi concert; once, in Italy in Pordenone: a city in Northern Italy, Mr Lordi shouted in Italian: 'Pordenone, fa un cazzo di caldo!' It would have been epic to see."  
"What did he say?!" Wynonna seemed amused.  
"Pordenone is fucking hot!" Nicole translated for Wynonna.  
"Oh, my God, really?!" Wynonna laughed.  
Nicole laughed too, "yes, really! You could look up the video on Youtube."  
"I will!"   
Nicole wanted that moment not to end, and Wynonna made her feel as human as anyone else. But Nicole wasn't human and Wynonna was a demon hunter, but was it so wrong to run away from reality for a few minutes?  
"I know that we could never be friends, but know that I would have liked it." Nicole had decided to translate her thoughts into words.  
Wynonna stopped smiling, "oh come on! You ruined everything, it seems you are repulsive to happiness."  
"Sorry, but it was really too good to last a long time, I preferred to be the one to stop it all."  
Wynonna was serious now, "are you going to do that with Waverly too?"  
Nicole stiffened, "that's what death will be thinking in almost sixty years' time."  
Wynonna didn't know exactly how to interpret those words, "what do you mean?"  
"Time will take Waverly away from me... and I will be condemned to mourn her death until the end of humanity, that's my curse: the damnation of my eternity."  
Wynonna nodded, "so you're not going to transform Waverly?"  
"Of course not! I could never kill her or cause her so much pain, deprive her of her humanity, no, never."  
"Oh, Nicole, that makes me feel much better, I mean, I really thought that at some point I would have to kill you to stop you from turning my sister..." Wynonna said.  
"That's never gonna happen, Wynonna." Nicole shook her head.  
"Maybe one day, we could be friends after all." Wynonna smiled.  
"Even after I tried to kill you and kill Dolls? Even though I'm a vampire? Even though I tricked you?"  
"That makes you look worse than you are!" Wynonna laughed.  
Nicole couldn't help but smile, "that would be nice..."  
"Tell me if it's normal: when I'm with you I have two very strong instincts: to kill you and kiss you." Wynonna said, after a few minutes of silence.  
Nicole was surprised, but she replied, "we see... I think so: the fact that I'm a vampire attracts you and makes you feel threatened at the same time."  
"Do all vampires cause these reactions in humans?"  
Nicole thought about it for a few seconds, "I don't know, I guess so." **  
**

Wynonna and Nicole had not even noticed that they were in front of the hospital, so much so that they were immersed in the conversation.  
"How are you going to get me blood without looking crazy or weird?" Nicole asked, stopping a few feet from the entrance.  
"I'm a very persuasive woman, Nicole." Wynonna smiled, "Are you coming with me or do you prefer to wait here?"  
Nicole didn't need to think about it, "I'll wait for you here."  
Wynonna nodded, "How much blood do you need?"  
"At least three liters..." Nicole replied.  
"Okay, but don't expect any negative zeroes: it's too rare and precious."  
Nicole smiled, "I hadn't even thought about it."

Wynonna came out of the hospital with two big bags.  
"There's fifty liters of blood here."  
"Wow... how...?" Nicole took both bags, "thank you, Wynonna..."  
"It was the right thing to do." Wynonna said, observing the ease with which Nicole handled the bags.  
"Shall we go home?"  
Wynonna nodded, "How do we behave with Teresa?"  
"As if we were blindly believing her, I repeat: one wrong word and everything will end." Nicole answered.  
Wynonna nodded, "aren't you going to tell Waverly either?"  
"No, I'd put her in danger."  
The two women began to walk home, while something, hidden in the shadows, was running away.

"From the outside, it looks like a normal old farm, doesn't it?" Wynonna stopped to observe the Homestead.  
Nicole nodded, "it's what happens inside a form, whether it's a construction or a body, that changes everything."  
Wynonna nodded, "have you always been so reflective and philosophical or has it been time?"  
Nicole tried to remember her old self three hundred years earlier, then she replied: "I was very different: scared and impulsive... I'm over three hundred years old... time changes people."  
"Some people say that time does not change people: it's a strange thing, how much a way of saying so used, has two totally contrasting versions..."  
"You're right, Wynonna, I suppose it depends on life experiences: we're not all the same."  
"We're not, no..." Wynonna nodded.  
Nicole smiled at Wynonna, watching her body tremble and she nodded towards the house.  
"Are you cold?" Wynonna smiled.  
"I'm freezing." Nicole replied, beginning to walk toward the front door.  
Wynonna smiled and she too went to the front door.

Although it was almost three o'clock in the morning, all of them, including Teresa, were reunited in the living room.  
"Why didn't you take the car? We were worried." Doc said.  
"I needed to get some fresh air and, since it wasn't a problem for Nicole, she decided to accommodate me." Wynonna replied.  
Nicole looked for Waverly's eyes, and when she found them, she read the suspicion inside them.  
"Nicole...? Teresa approached the woman.  
"You're safe now, no one will hurt you." Nicole smiled at the girl, feeling the look of Waverly on her.  
Dolls just watched the scene without saying a word.  
"The fridge won't be enough to keep the blood." Nicole said, without placing the bags on the ground.  
"We can put it in the barn and leave a window open: it will be better than the fridge." Waverly said, looking intensely at Nicole.  
The woman nodded, "That sounds like a good idea to me."  
"Come, I'll accompany you." Waverly got up.  
Nicole nodded and followed Waverly out.  
"Was everything quiet here?" Wynonna asked, sitting in the place left empty by Waverly.  
Doc and Teresa nodded, while Dolls remained still and silent.  
"I have some meat in the freezer, I can thaw it for you." Wynonna looked at Teresa, trying to use a casual and gentle tone.  
"Sì, per favore." Teresa nodded.  
Wynonna got up, "for this, I don't have to use google translator." She smiled.

"What are you doing, Nicole?"   
The red-haired woman put the bags on the ground and took a bag of blood, "I'm going to eat..." Nicole replied.  
"You know that's not what I'm talking about." Waverly crossed her arms to the chest.  
Nicole approached Waverly, "you have to trust me." She kissed Waverly's lips, "it's really important, this time."  
"I trust you, but..." Waverly began to protest, but a kiss from Nicole prevented her from continuing.  
"Look at me." Nicole said, staring at Waverly's eyes.  
The girl looked at Nicole's eyes and all her doubts vanished.

Nicole and Waverly returned home a quarter of an hour later.  
"Everything okay?" Wynonna asked, from the kitchen.  
Nicole joined her and hugged the woman, "thank you for everything, Wynonna."  
The black-haired woman remained stiff in front of that completely unexpected gesture, so she didn't notice that Nicole had slipped something into her back pants pocket.


	17. Betrayals - Part 1

**17**

 

 

The night had passed quietly; Nicole and Waverly had slept together, Teresa had taken the free room and the other three had shared the same room.

"Nicole, cosa facciamo ora?" Teresa asked.  
"Can you speak English?" Doc asked.  
"I'll take care of it," Waverly said, " she asked Nicole what we're going to do now."  
Nicole smiled at Waverly.  
"The right thing." Wynonna looked at Nicole, in a way that seemed strange to Waverly.  
Nicole smiled at Wynonna.  
"What's going on here?" Those were Dolls' first words.  
"Nothing bad." Nicole replied.  
"I think it's time we asked our new friend some questions." Doc said, after a few seconds of silence.  
"Yes, I agree." Wynonna nodded.  
"I'll start." Doc cleared his throat, "why didn't you go with your group?"  
Teresa replied and Nicole translated, "She never wanted to follow Kasandra, it was a choice between living and dying."  
"How do we know it's true?" Doc scratched his head.  
Teresa smiled, "non potete."  
Nicole nodded, "That's true, we can't, but you're free to go, you'll just have to answer a few more questions."  
Teresa nodded.  
"How many other vampires or mixed demons are there here in America?"   
Teresa didn't need to think about it, "solo loro."  
"Only them? Are you sure about that?" Nicole asked.  
Teresa nodded.  
"Well, I know where they're hiding, tonight we'll go and get them." Nicole said, studying Teresa's reaction, but the girl didn't have any.  
"Do you know where they're hiding?" Doc looked at Nicole with perplexity.  
"Of course I do." Nicole nodded.  
"Dove si nascondono?" Teresa asked, in a casual tone.  
"In a cave in the woods, that's where we'll go and take them by surprise." Nicole looked at Wynonna.  
"You're free to go, Teresa, you're not our prisoner, but if you attack humans then I'll kill you." Wynonna said.  
"Shall we let her go like this?" Doc was speechless.  
"She told us everything she knows." Nicole said.  
Dolls watched the scene in silence.  
"No... voglio stare con te, Nicole. "* Teresa approached the red-haired woman.  
Wynonna and Nicole looked at each other.  
"No one will send you away." Nicole placed her hand on Teresa's head.  
"I'm going for a walk: there are too many demons in this house." Dolls did not wait for an answer and he left.  
Wynonna looked at Nicole, the black-haired woman seemed hurt and upset.  
Nicole approached the window and watched Dolls' van leave the yard.  
"I can't believe it..." Wynonna put her hands in her hair.  
"Revenge destroys everything we are." Nicole said.  
"Okay, now I really need someone to explain to me what's going on here!" Waverly was on the verge of going crazy.  
"You and Nicole have been acting weird since last night." Doc added.  
"Dolls betrayed us..." Wynonna said, without looking at anyone.  
"What!?" Waverly and Doc screamed at the same time.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't trust you either." Nicole sank her hand into Teresa's chest and pulled out her heart. The girl fell to the ground without life.  
Waverly screamed in horror and Doc pulled out the gun.  
"Did you have to do it in the living room...?" Wynonna shook her head.  
"There was a risk that she would turn into something too small and run away." Nicole replied, wiping her blood-stained hand on Teresa's clothes.  
Waverly looked at Nicole with a mixture of horror and fear, "Nicole... how could you do such a thing...?"  
The woman looked at the girl, "I'm sorry Waverly, this is a really cruel game."  
"You're cruel!" Waverly screamed.  
Nicole smiled, "You too often forget I'm a demon, Waverly... but I assure you I was compassionate this time: she didn't feel anything."  
"Okay... all this is just too much... okay..." Doc was speechless.  
Wynonna lifted her head, "What do we do now?"  
"We're waiting for Dolls to pass on the false information to Kasandra." Nicole replied.  
"Wynonna! How can you be an accomplice to such a thing? What are all these subterfuges?!" Waverly couldn't believe that the two women in front of her were Wynonna and Nicole.  
"Waverly, I know it's hard, okay? But you have to understand that this is an extreme situation. It's our life for them." Wynonna looked for her sister's eyes.  
"I'm shocked by all this coldness in killing and deceiving..." Waverly shook her head.  
"I understand, Waves, your soul is pure, none of us expects you to understand..." Nicole said.  
"It's a sick and wrong thing..."  
Nicole nodded, "it is."  
"What will happen when Kasandra finds out that Dolls gave her false information and how do you know that Dolls betrayed us?" Waverly was trying to regain her calm.  
"He followed us last night." Nicole said.  
"He just walked away to take a shower, he was in no more than twenty minutes." Doc said.  
"More than enough, I also know what I felt in the shadows." Nicole answered.  
"No, I can't accept that..." the cowboy shook his head.  
"It's hard for everyone... Dolls' revenge on Nicole is more important than anything else..." Wynonna shook her head. "Do he follow us all the time? If so, he knows we know where Kasandra really is!" Wynonna had just realized everything.  
Nicole smiled, "no, he was from the hospital; during the trip we were alone. I thought you found the note I left in your pocket."  
Wynonna nodded, "I found the note, but you write in such a sophisticated way and there was so little information."  
"I couldn't write the Divine Comedy, how could I put it in your pocket?" Nicole smiled amusedly.  
"Really? How the hell can you be so quiet? There's a cadaver in our living room!" Waverly was feeling sick.  
"I'm sorry, Waverly." Nicole said.  
"And you, Wynonna? Why did you trust Nicole's words so easily?" Waverly asked.  
"Aren't you happy with that?" Wynonna looked at her sister.  
"Of course I'm happy, but it's strange that you and Nicole seem like best friends so quickly."  
"War creates strange alliances, Waverly, even a vampire and a hunter can work together in situations like this." Wynonna said.  
"Okay, I'm completely lost." Doc raised his hands.  
"Can I bury her in the yard?" Nicole took Teresa's body and her heart in her arms.  
"No, out of it." Wynonna replied.  
Nicole nodded and went out.  
"Wynonna, I'm afraid the situation is getting out of hand..." Doc said.  
"It looks like the drawing of a childish, sick mind..." Waverly added. "So Dolls is the enemy now?  
Wynonna looked at her sister and friend, "you should leave, you two, and only come back when and if we win."  
"Wynonna!" Waverly shook her head.  
"You and I are the last real demon hunters in America... how can you ask me to leave you to fight this war alone?!" The cowboy stood up.  
"I'm not alone: Nicole's with me." Wynonna replied, "she would do anything to protect what she loves." The woman looked at Waverly.  
Doc raised his hands, "okay, let's pretend that Waverly and I are going away, you and Nicole are fighting and winning and then what? What are we going to do with Dolls? If all this really works?"  
"I don't know." Wynonna shrugged her shoulders.  
"This thing is bigger than all of us." Waverly shook her head.  
"They're just demons, we've never lost, what's different this time?" Wynonna asked.  
"You tell me, you never asked me to leave Purgatory, even though it's always been full of demons, you tell me, what's different this time." Waverly shook her head.  
Wynonna remained silent.  
"Wynonna... Is it the end?" Waverly asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
Wynonna looked at her sister, "whatever happens, you'll live a long and happy life, I promise you."  
"Don't talk like that..."  
"Wynonna, damn it, it's clear that you and maybe Nicole, too, know something that we don't. You all have to stop acting behind other people's backs, are we a fucking team or not?" Doc lit a cigar.  
"I'll be honest with you: I don't see it well." Wynonna stood up and watched Nicole bury Teresa's body. "This time we're facing something big, even if it looks small..."  
"Then why pretend such security if you don't have it?" Waverly approached Wynonna.  
"It's war, Waverly: nothing is as it seems."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I don't know yet..."  
"How is it possible that in just six months our whole world has collided on itself?" Doc used a glass as a improvised ashtray. "That demon, Kasandra, has been good all this time, why does she now cause so many problems...?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "I don't know..."

Nicole came home a few minutes later.  
"We have to clean the floor: Dolls must think that Teresa left here on her own legs."  
Wynonna nodded.  
"How do you do it?"   
Nicole and Wynonna turned to Waverly.  
"How the hell are you so cold...?"  
"We've already talked about it, Waves, it's war." Nicole replied.  
"War can't be something so petty where honor and everything else no longer exists..."  
"Not all wars are identical, but I doubt we'll ever see a good war." Wynonna said.  
"I will do anything to save Morgana and prevent Kasandra from hurting you." Nicole approached Waverly, "she won't stop until you're dead, I can't let her."  
"None of this makes any sense, there's something bigger behind it, I can feel it..." Waverly looked Nicole in the eyes.  
"Maybe you're right, Waves, and we'll find out what it is."  
"I know you're scared, Nicole, I can feel you... even you know that this won't end well for anyone..." Waverly could clearly perceive the fear and anger that Nicole was trying to hide.  
"Everything will be fine, sweet Waverly, trust me." Nicole kissed Waverly's hair.  
"Nicole's right, Waverly: it's gonna be okay." Wynonna said, looking at Nicole.  
Nicole smiled at Wynonna.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Our favorite robot is back." Emily smiled.  
"Don't call me that, vampire." Dolls almost growled at the girl.  
A very tall woman, with long blond hair, loose on her shoulders stood up from the small armchair, "were you followed?"   
"No, Kasandra, the others are all with Teresa at Homestead."  
The woman's ice-colored eyes studied Dolls' features in search of lies, but she didn't find any.  
"A bomb attached to the door? Brilliant, Dolls." Kasandra applauded.  
"It was the only credible thing I could say to the vampire, there was no other way for me to stand still and good in a cell," Dolls crossed his arms to the chest.  
"It's almost scary how everything is working according to our plans..." Tom smiled.  
"It's thanks to my brilliant and amazing mind." Kasandra said.  
"At first it seemed crazy to me, but choosing to work with you was the right choice." Dolls said.  
"You chose the winning team, Dolls." Anne said.  
"Now I'm sure." Dolls nodded.  
The man thought back to the night he had left Homestead pissed off and met Kasandra. He was ready to fight the woman, but she had offered him something he could not refuse: revenge.  
So he agreed to pretend to have been kidnapped: Kasandra knew that Nicole was about to discover the truth, that was the only way to fool Nicole again.  
"When the master returns, your future will be wonderful." Kasandra said.  
"All I need is for the vampire to suffer and die." Dolls said.  
"Has Teresa infiltrated well?" Anne asked.  
Dolls nodded, "it seems that the vampire and the rest of the group believed everything."  
"When are you going to give us Nicole?" Tom asked.  
"I'll take you Waverly, the vampire is convinced you're hiding in the woods. The vampire would do anything for that girl, she' ll fall into your arms like a gift from heaven."  
"Are you sure?" Kasandra looked at the man carefully.  
"Sure, and I know you know it too. And I haven't finished: Wynonna gave the vampire about fifty liters of human blood, they should be enough to complete the ritual, haven't that?"  
"Wow... I can't believe we're so close... the other groups won't be of any use to us!" Anne almost jumped with joy.  
"You're talking too much, girl." Kasandra fulminated Anne with her eyes.  
"Other groups?" Dolls looked at Kasandra, "I thought you were the only ones, are there any other vampires?"  
The blond-haired woman smiled, "does it matter?"  
Dolls shook his head, "no, not for me, it's enough for me that the terms of the agreement are respected."  
"No one will hurt the hunter, you have my word." Kasandra nodded.  
"Now I have to go back, tonight you'll have Waverly, I'm sure you already know how to do it."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> *No.. I want to be with you, Nicole.
> 
> \--- If you just thought: Aurora, WTF!?, I won xD ---


	18. Betrayals - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys,  
> This will be pretty heavy, I'm sorry, but it had to go this way.

**18**

 

 

Dolls returned to Homestead when the sun was nearing down.  
"Where's the other demon?" He asked, noting Teresa's absence.  
"She's gone." Nicole answered, looking Dolls in the eyes. "Did you have a good walk, in the van?"  
"You're not funny, vampire." Then he turned to Wynonna, "When do we attack?"  
"I changed my mind," Nicole said, "I don't want to attack tonight, I prefer to have more information."  
Dolls clenched his jaw: that was a problem, "what made you change your mind, vampire?"  
Nicole smiled, "I told you, I want more information."  
Wynonna understood that forcing the situation would only do damage, "okay, we'll attack when we get more information."  
Dolls turned to Nicole and he smiled at her, "you don't seem to care too much about the other vampire."  
Waverly perceived a huge hatred mixed with anger, growing up in her chest, but it wasn't her emotions, in fact, a second later, Nicole kept Dolls on the floor crushed with her body.  
"Repeat it again and I'll rip your heart out of your chest!" Nicole growled.  
Dolls smiled, "you can't, I wasn't trying to kill you, respect the pacts, vampire."  
"Stop it, both of you!" Wynonna grabbed Nicole's shirt, separating her from Dolls.  
"You're playing with fire." Nicole moved away a few steps, while Wynonna helped Dolls to get up.  
"Nicole, come on, let's go upstairs." Waverly approached Nicole and took her by the hand. The vampire woman looked for another second at Dolls, then she followed Waverly up the ladder.

"It's impressive how I can feel you..." Waverly sat on the bed next to Nicole.  
"What am I feeling now?" Nicole looked at Waverly's face to find calm and peace.  
Waverly smiled, "I don't know... it doesn't always happen, but before I felt all your anger... is something immense..."  
"Even the love I feel for you is immense... I wish you could feel that, too," Nicole said, passing her fingers around Waverly's face.  
"I can love you with incredible facility, but despite everything, I can't hate you, Nicole." Waverly took Nicole's hand between her own.  
Nicole tried to keep smiling, "do you think you should hate me...?"  
Waverly hesitated a few seconds, "sometimes yes, it seems like the right thing to do, but I can't..."  
"Maybe part of me would want you to hate me..." Nicole answered.  
Waverly smiled, "we've had a similar conversation before..."  
Nicole nodded, "That's true..."  
"Are there other people who can feel your feelings?" Waverly asked, playing with Nicole's hand.  
Nicole smiled, "You're the only one who's ever drank my blood."  
"So only I can feel you...?" Waverly looked up to smile at Nicole.  
"Only you in the world." Nicole kissed Waverly's lips.  
"I like it. It makes me feel like you're only mine..."  
"I am yours, only yours, sweet Waverly." Nicole looked at Waverly's face.  
"Do you think there's a happy ending for the two of us?"  
Nicole smiled, "I hope so much."  
"What will you do when I'm old and unattractive?" Waverly asked, surprising Nicole.  
"What kind of questions are they? I love everything about you, your physical appearance is only one part. I'm three hundred years older than you..."  
Waverly smiled with gratitude, "yes, but it looks like you're only thirty."  
"I'll never stop loving you." Nicole's face was serious, "even if I could choose, I'd stop doing it."  
"Even if one day I die...?"  
Nicole stiffened, "everyone dies, Waverly, but I'll make sure you have a long and happy life."  
"I also want your life to be long and happy, Nicole." Waverly said, before placing a soft kiss on Nicole's lips.  
Nicole felt tension and she felt rapid movements, "something is happening."  
Before Waverly could ask what it was, Wynonna's voice reached them.  
"Do you really have to go...?" Waverly was reluctant to separate from Nicole.  
"I promised that I would help with demons." Nicole replied, before kissing Waverly again.  
"Are you an honorable woman?" Waverly smiled on Nicole's lips.  
"No, but I like to think so." Nicole winked at the girl.  
"I'll accompany you downstairs." Waverly smiled at Nicole.

"What's up, Wynonna?" Nicole went down the last steps, followed by Waverly.  
"Demons, in an abandoned warehouse outside the city." Wynonna replied.  
"All right, I'm coming with you, but I'd like Henry to stay with Waverly." Nicole looked at the cowboy.  
"Yes, we had already decided that. We can't leave Waverly alone." Doc nodded.  
"Okay, how many demons are we talking about?" Nicole asked, looking at Wynonna.  
"One, maybe two, but they've already killed five humans. They're dangerous." The woman replied.  
Nicole nodded, " Let's go."  
Waverly held Nicole by the hand, "Be careful, Nicole, I have a bad feeling."  
Nicole smiled at Waverly's worried face, "it's gonna be okay, it's not Kasandra."   
Nicole and Waverly exchanged a quick kiss before saying goodbye.

"Your heart beats very fast, Wynonna." Nicole said, sitting in the passenger seat next to her.  
"I'm nervous, as always, before a hunt." The woman kept her eyes fixed on the road.  
"Next time, you turn left." Dolls said, from the back seat.  
Nicole observed Dolls' reflection in the back mirror. He said he had no intention of leaving Nicole alone with Wynonna, so they would all travel together.  
"Okay, it's the building over there." Dolls pointed to what looked like an old timber store.

"Looks like it's been abandoned for a long time." Nicole said, concentrating to feel the presence of the demons, but she could only hear the heart of Wynonna, that, beating faster and faster.  
Not receiving an answer, Nicole turned to the other two, it was at that moment that two darts penetrated her chest.  
"W-Wynonna...?" Nicole fell to the ground, her face was a mask of pain and fear, perhaps anger.  
Wynonna kept pointing the crossbow at Nicole while Dolls recharged his metal arm.  
"One more dart, but be careful not to hit the heart." Dolls said.  
Wynonna fired a third dart that stuck into Nicole's left leg.  
Nicole could only stay lying on the ground, unable to move, "why...?" she just managed to say.  
"It's war, Nicole." Wynonna avoided Nicole's gaze. "If we give you up to Kasandra, she will leave us all alone."  
"You have... you have cheated me..." Nicole spat blood, "I trusted you..."  
"Now you know how I felt... we've all been, because we're a family."  
"Wa-Waverly... she too...?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "no, not her."  
"For how long, Wynonna...? for how long have you been cheating me...?"  
Wynonna was still not looking at Nicole, "from the night you came back with Dolls, he explained to me that Kasandra wants you and only you."  
"All this time... Wynonna... for all this..." Nicole was fighting not to lose consciousness, "what makes you think that demon will keep her word?"  
"Kasandra didn't do anything until she found you, you're the problem, not her." Wynonna replied.  
"How did you not let me discover you?" Nicole tried to lift her head, but she couldn't.  
"Pen and paper. You can hear our voices, but even if you heard the pen scratching the paper, you'd never know what we're writing."  
"I believed you... when you told me we could be friends, one day... I believed you..." Nicole wailed in pain.  
"Stop babbling, vampire. You lost again." Dolls smiled at Nicole.  
"You, you let it..." but Nicole couldn't finish the sentence.  
"Why doesn't she come?" Wynonna looked around nervously, looking for Kasandra or one of her group.  
"Waverly... Waverly... she..." but Nicole couldn't find the energy to talk correctly.  
"My sister will be happy, happier, without you."  
"You... you are... you are a hunter... of demons..." Nicole cry.  
"We need to know when it's time to stop. We'll leave America and start again somewhere else."  
"She... she killed your family... how can you...?"  
Wynonna shook her head, "I don't know if it's really her fault, in any case she won't take anybody else."   
"This will be the best night of my life." Dolls smelled the icy air of the night with an ecstatic expression.  
"You're making a big mistake." Nicole managed to get a dart off her chest, the essentials not to lose consciousness.  
"Stop or I'll shoot you again." Wynonna threatened.  
Nicole got on her knees, trying to stay lucid, "you will not... you don't want to kill me..."  
"It's not time to die yet, vampire, you have to see something first." Dolls smiled.  
"Wynonna, please don't let... don't let her take me..."   
The black-haired woman didn't answer.  
"What a good boy." A applause echoed, on the empty walls of the huge shed. Kasandra, followed by Anne, emerged from the shadows.  
"Are you Kasandra?" Wynonna looked at the woman moving towards them.  
The woman made a small curtsey, "in person." Then she turned to Nicole, "Always on your knees, Nicole, you are the shame of yourself." She shook her head.  
"We did our part, where is what I asked for?" Dolls asked, speaking to Kasandra.  
Wynonna looked at Dolls with a confused expression, but she remained silent.  
"So much haste. I thought we were going to meet in the woods, but your message pointed to this place." Kasandra replied.  
"I had to change strategy, involving the girl was not necessary. As you can see, there's the vampire." Dolls pointed to Nicole.  
Kasandra nodded, "The important thing is the result."  
"What do you want from me?" Nicole said, trying to keep the balance on her knees.  
"Don't worry, you'll find out soon." Kasandra smiled, then she looked at Dolls, "I have what you ask, it seemed reasonable and I don't need her anymore."  
"Wait just a second," Dolls said, before approaching Nicole, "I promised you that you would never be complete, that a piece of you would always be missing: the truth." Dolls smiled with triumph.  
Nicole raised her head, trying to look at Dolls' face, "what do you mean?"  
Dolls looked at Kasandra and the woman nodded, "Tom, bring her here."  
Wynonna looked at those present with a confused and lost expression, without understanding what was going on.  
Tom emerged from the shadow, he was dragging a person bound and hooded.  
"Xavier, who is that person? What the hell is going on?!" Wynonna looked at Dolls, hoping that he would give her a good explanation.  
"Now you'll see." He answered, smiling.  
Nicole felt an emptiness in her chest and she started to get nervous.  
Kasandra grabbed the arm of the hooded person and dragged her towards Nicole and Dolls, "you wanted her, right?" The woman took the hood off the person's head, revealing her identity.  
" Mom...!" Nicole screamed and tried to get up, but Tom kept her still and her wounds prevented her from moving.  
"Yes, that's the woman I wanted." Dolls smiled.  
"Xavier, is that Morgana...? What's going on here?" Wynonna was about to approach Dolls, but Anne blocked her.  
Morgana was very thin, visibly undernourished and in very bad condition, she could only look for Nicole with her eyes.  
"Mom! Mom, what have they do to you?" Nicole tried to free herself in every way, but she couldn't.  
"Xavier! I demand an explanation! What the fuck are you doing?" Wynonna raised her voice to make herself heard over Nicole's screams.  
"Shut her up!" Kasandra said.   
Anne hit the nape of Wynonna, the woman fell to her knees, stunned.  
Dolls knelt in front of Nicole, "I'll be good, I'll let you say goodbye." The man smiled with triumph.  
No... no... no please... no!" Nicole wept.  
Kasandra pushed Morgana, who fell a few inches from Nicole.  
"Tom, leave Nicole." Kasandra said.  
Finally free, Nicole managed to get closer to Morgana and took her in her arms, "Mom..." the tears clouded Nicole's sight.  
Morgana smiled and, with what seemed to her to be too much effort, she touched Nicole's face, "my sweet maiden..." she said, her voice was weak and low.  
"Mom..." Nicole leaned her forehead against Morgana's, "I'm so sorry, it's my fault..."  
"It's not your fault. Nicole..."   
"I knew they had taken you, but I didn't do enough to come and save you..." Nicole was trembling.  
"Do you remember what book you were reading when we met, sweet maiden?" Morgana asked.  
Nicole nodded, "How could I forget that night..."  
"It's all in the book, Nicole..." Morgana whispered.  
"That's enough." Dolls took aim at the two women.  
"Don't you dare kill Nicole or I'll kill your woman." Kasandra threatened.  
Dolls smiled, "I will not kill her."  
Nicole was trying to protect Morgana's body with her own. "Wynonna, please, I'm begging you, stop him!!!"  
"Xavier no!" Wynonna managed to scream, "this is wrong, too wrong!"   
Dolls totally ignored Wynonna. "You lost, Nicole, now you've lost everything!" He shot a dart that pierced Nicole's right lung and pierced Morgana's heart.  
"NOOO, MOM NO!!!" Nicole screamed when she saw her mother's face turn into ashes. Nicole screamed so loud that she injured her throat, but she kept screaming and crying desperately, while in her hands there was only dust left.  
"NO!!! Damn it, Dolls!" Wynonna screamed, Nicole's screams were heartbreaking and broke her heart.  
Nicole's screams barely covered Dolls' laughter.  
Kasandra hit Nicole in the head and she lost consciousness, falling with her face into the dust. "A bit of silence, for God's sake."   
Kasandra moved a strand of hair from her face. "The master will rise again tonight. Are you sure Emily will find the fifty liters of blood in your barn?"   
Dolls nodded, continuing to smile.  
"Xavier!?" Wynonna was crying, desperately trying to wake up from that nightmare.  
Kasandra nodded, "then we have nothing more to say to each other, you are free to go."  
Tom took Nicole's motionless body in his arms and approached Kasandra and Anne.  
The trio vanished into the darkness without making even the smallest noise.  
"You're a monster!" Wynonna screamed, trying to get up, "how could you do such a thing and who the fuck is the Master?!"  
Dolls approached Wynonna, "I'll help you, let's go home."  
"Don't touch me! You disgust me, Xavier!" Wynonna screamed, managing to get up, "what have you done!?"  
"What do you care? They're just demons." Dolls crossed his arms to the chest.  
Wynonna was pissed off, "you shouldn't have done that! It was cruel and horrible! And now tell me who the Master is!!!"  
Dolls raised his back, "I have no idea."  
"What have you do, Xavier..." Wynonna couldn't stop the tears, "Get away from me, I never want to see you again!" Wynonna started walking towards the van.  
"Are you kidding me?" Dolls took a few steps.  
"Get away!" Wynonna yelled, getting into the van and starting the engine.

 


	19. The Pain I Feel

**19**

 

 

Wynonna drove to the Homestead with her heart that risked breaking in her chest. She knew that she had done something terrible, but to tell herself that it was for Waverly's sake, had pushed her to complete the plan, she would never have imagined that it could happen, what had happened. Seeing Morgana die like that and Nicole cry in such a way... the way she called her 'Mom'... had been heartbreaking.   
She couldn't believe that Dolls had gone that far, but she wasn't much better than him.  
With what courage, could she have looked at Waverly's eyes now? Hindsight is one of the worst condemnations of human beings, because even if you understand your mistakes, there's no way to go back and fix the things.  
Waverly would have hated her, and there would be nothing to do, to fix her broken heart.  
And the Master...? What had she and Dolls really done?  
Wynonna pulled over to the side of the road and opened the door to vomit.  
"What have we done...?" Wynonna whispered, cleaning up the remnants of the vomit with her sleeve.  
The woman stayed with her head out of the door for an indefinite time.  
Wynonna's cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket, on the display, there was the name Doc.  
"Yes...?"   
"Wynonna, you have to come back now, Waverly is very sick!" Doc's voice screamed, on the other end of the line.  
"Shit...! I'm coming!" Wynonna ended the call and re-started the engine.

"Where's Dolls?" Doc asked, when Wynonna got out of the van.  
" Later. Waverly?!"   
"In her room." Doc answered.  
Wynonna ran into the house and up the stairs.  
"Waverly!?" Wynonna ran into the girl's room.  
"What happened to Nicole...?" Waverly's voice was harsh and low, it sounded like a dying person.  
"What happened to you?!" Wynonna knelt before Waverly, who was sitting on the floor of the room, her shoulders leaning against the edge of the bed.  
"Tell me what happened to Nicole..." from Waverly's red eyes, abundant and warm tears came down.  
"Why do you think something happened to Nicole...?" Wynonna was trying not to start crying again.  
Waverly had the feeling that her lungs didn't get enough oxygen, "the pain I feel... the pain Nicole felt... it was... it was so dark and cold and horrible..."  
Wynonna nodded slowly, cursing herself for also causing that pain, to her sister, "Morgana is dead... Dolls killed her..."  
Waverly's eyes seemed empty, "how did it happen...? And where is Nicole now...? I want to see her."  
"I can't..." Wynonna shook her head.  
Waverly kept staring at the void, "what can't you do...?"  
The tears started to slide down Wynonna's cheeks again, "I can't confess to you what I did..."  
Waverly felt an emptiness in her chest, "what have you done, Wynonna...?"  
Wynonna took a long breath and forced herself to answer, "I gave Nicole to Kasandra... Doc, Dolls and I had an agreement with her..."  
Waverly's face twisted in a grimace of pain and anger, "what have you done...?"  
"Kasandra is too strong, we could never win... it was the only way to protect you..."   
"What have you done...?"   
"I'm so sorry, Waverly... I didn't see another way..."  
Waverly had the feeling of suffocating, "In my whole life... I've never hated anyone and I never thought I'd start with you."  
Wynonna kept her eyes fixed on the floor, unable to meet Waverly's eyes, "I had no other choice..."  
"You disgust me... Wynonna."   
The menacing calm with which Waverly expressed herself was worse than anything she could do.  
"You betrayed Nicole's trust and conspired behind my back to give the woman I love to that demon... I don't know how you can live with yourself."  
"I just wanted to protect you..." Wynonna didn't look up.  
Waverly trembled, "did you think that by doing something like this to me, you would protect me...? What do you think is going to stop me from cutting my veins?"  
Wynonna lifted her head up, "NO! No, Waverly, don't say that, you can't say something like that..."  
"You... you have no idea how much I'm in love with Nicole. You have no idea of the pain you caused me..."  
"Listen, okay, let's go get Nicole back...!" Wynonna raised her hands.  
Waverly shook her head, "do you listen to yourself when you talk? We had Nicole as our ally, she was the only one who could stop Kasandra, but now Nicole is in her hands... you can't remedy what you've done."  
"I'll try it anyway..."  
"I would love to tell you to go and get yourself killed, but I don't want you to die... I want you to live thinking about what you did, until the end of your days... you had to think about it before you did it."  
"I felt so guilty towards Dolls that I didn't understand that the thirst for revenge had also taken me... I acted without thinking about the consequences, I wanted to remedy the mistake I had made with Dolls and protect you... I just wanted this...". Wynonna took her head in the hands.  
"Why does Kasandra want Nicole so much...?" Waverly asked, after long minutes of silence in which she had remained motionless to listen to Wynonna's crying.  
Wynonna tried to calm down, "I don't know," she replied, "she talked about resurrecting a Master, they even took the blood I had taken for Nicole."  
The black-haired woman heard Waverly choking, "what did you say...?"  
Wynonna cleaned her eyes, trying to focus on her sister's face, "what...?"  
"You have no idea what you've done..." Waverly seems on the verge of fainting or exploding.  
"What's going on? Why are you so scared?" Wynonna felt the fear grow inside her.  
Waverly had to resort to all her willpower and concentration to respond, "Master... they're talking about Dracula. They want to use Nicole's body to resurrect Dracula..." Waverly was pale and sweaty.  
Wynonna didn't know how to react, "what...?" she just managed to say.  
"When I discovered that Nicole was a vampire I did a lot of research on them... in many books I read there is often talk of a ritual... and Dracula is always called: Master... that's why they transformed Nicole back, they served the body of a vampire... and now I also know how they did ...".  
Wynonna's head was buzzing and she wasn't sure to understand the meaning of Waverly's words, "how...?"  
"Using Morgana's poison or, better, that of Dracula himself..."  
"Are you telling me that Dracula exists and is here, in Purgatory...?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure... and you've just condemned humanity to certain death."  
"How can he still be alive? And in any case, Dracula is a vampire, he can be killed..."  
"Not after the ritual... he will become immortal in every sense... you wanted to protect me, but instead you sentenced us all to death..."   
"No. Okay, no... just no..." Wynonna stood up, trying not to lose her senses or her head, "no... it can't be like that... no."  
"I can't even get pissed off with you, I'm too upset by what you did... you literally destroyed everything you could destroy." Waverly got up too.  
"No, okay? No. It can't be like that."   
"I hope we'd have enough time to stop the ritual, maybe if we could gather all the hunters in the world, yes, so we could even save Nicole, why didn't I think of that before!". Waverly felt the hope come back on.  
Wynonna shook her head, "the ritual is tonight..."  
Before Waverly could say even one word, the ground began to tremble and the sky, before as black as pitch, became bright purple.  
"We are dead... the ceremony has begun..." Waverly observed the sky of the apocalypse.


	20. The Ritual

**20**

 

 

_How much pain can a person withstand? And a demon? Does it make a difference? No, I don't think so._   
_My life has been full of pain, loss, sacrifice and delusion._   
_Of all the things that could break my heart, I never thought to include the betrayal of the woman I wanted to kill, it's almost fun, isn't it?_   
_The fact that Wynonna offered me her friendship and then took it away from me, yes, it broke my heart, it's ridiculous. But Wynonna made me feel human, something that not even Waverly had managed to make me feel..._   
_Does it make sense to think about this shit right now? Who can say what is right or wrong to think, when you're just a few steps from a legendary being like Dracula, a few steps from death..._   
_It's always easier than thinking about Morgana, about not having done enough to save her, about the fact that I couldn't even tell her how much I loved her... no, this is definitely too painful and difficult a thing to think about._   
_What was the meaning of all this pain? What bigger plans, my life has come to an end... probably no one..._   
_I am not surprised that no one has yet found the meaning of life, it has not been enough for me, three hundred years, to understand it, how could a human being manage it? Maybe, simply a sense doesn't exist... but what if it did exist...? Would something change? Not for me, of course, but for those who will come?_   
_It's almost funny, everything is about to end and my three hundred years have passed as fast as three seconds... It's not right, maybe I should have done more with my life, give it a different meaning, be different, maybe better... but maybe nothing would have changed. Maybe the fate of each of us is already written, maybe it's useless to ask all these questions, but what if it's not useless?_   
_I hope that there is another life, so that I can make different choices and maybe be happy, maybe I would meet Waverly ... it would be nice ...._   
_Waverly... the girl who managed to love me despite she was a human being and I was a demon, the worst of demons: a vampire. Sometimes I wonder if she really loves me or if, without realizing it, I made her a spell... no, they are just my fears, she really loves me and maybe this causes me pain, because my death will make her suffer..._   
_Francesco Petrarca's Canzoniere: it's the book I was reading that night, in Turin, I've never been able to read all the poems, but I remember which one I was reading, when Morgana arrived: Solo et Pensoso... I too was alone and thoughtful... Morgana said that everything is in there, what did she mean by that? I don't know and I'll never know._   
_I'll never even know the truth, about thirty years ago, who attacked the Earp's farm and why... and everything else... Dolls has managed to accomplish his revenge: I will never be complete, I will never know the truth... Dolls, that damn son of a bitch... maybe I didn't learn anything about revenge, because now I'd like to rip his heart out of his chest... I should have killed him that night, in the woods, think about it personally instead of leaving him to the beasts... the bad grass doesn't die easily, maybe that's the reason why I'm still alive... even if for a short time..._   
_Does an era end with my death? Maybe, in the end, my life made sense: to destroy the lives of millions of human beings... maybe this could console me, if it weren't for the fact that Waverly is among them..._   
_My body will be the new shell of Dracula, I mean, Count Dracula himself will use my body... it has a strange effect... I'm not even sure I can still believe it... all this is crazy...!_   
_Part of me, even though I know it's all over, can't give in to the idea of dying... I still don't want to die... not with all these feelings of guilt, not without having said goodbye to Waverly... having told her that I love her... have I ever told her 'I love you'? I can't remember..._   
_What is this sense of frost in my chest...? Oh, of course: hate, anger and frustration... no, I just can't accept the idea of dying and the idea that it's going to happen... damn it... I'm so angry and scared..._

"Almost done, Master."   
Kasandra's voice brought Nicole back to the basement room.  
Nicole lifted her head to look at Dracula: he looked so old and weak, her hair was whiter than milk, her face a cobweb of wrinkles, but he looked eternal and perfect in his black and purple dress...  
"Taking your body, my creature, will be an honor for me. I wish there was another way, believe my words. But I must find my Elisabetha..." Dracula struggled to remain upright, but he still managed to make a small curtsey, to Nicole. "This rose," the count held a red rosebud in his fingers, so in contrast to the pallor of his skin, "it held me prisoner in my grave for many centuries, my body has weakened so much that it is now useless... I ask your forgiveness, creature, for what I will do, but I promise you will feel no pain."  
Nicole wept: the way the first vampire spoke to her was so sweet and respectful... Nicole cried because she felt like she was talking to Morgana: they had the same gentle and courteous way of doing things.  
"And you, if you hadn't done so much to get to this day and if your appearance wasn't so similar to that of my beloved, I would kill you by smiling." The count turned to Kasandra, "your long blond hair and your blue eyes like the lakes of the mountains, had illusory me that you were her reincarnation. But my search is not over."   
Kasandra began to tremble, risking spilling blood outside the stone pool in the middle of the room, "yes, Master."  
"Remove those arrows from her body." Dracula turned to Emily, the only other person in the room.  
"But, she might run away..."   
Nicole watched Dracula's face twist, "I've never tolerated insolence." A second later, with such a fast movement that Nicole barely managed to catch with her eyes, Emily's head fell to the ground.  
Even if Nicole had been in her full energy, she would never even have been able to touch Dracula, so it made no sense to think of facing him.  
The first vampire knelt before Nicole, "forgive me, but I must hurt you." He began to extract the darts from Nicole's body.  
"Isn't it for you that you're weeping, isn't it, creature?" The man's voice was soft and warm, almost heartwarming.  
Nicole nodded.  
"I understand, has your heart also known the love of a man?" Dracula asked.  
"Of a woman... a sweet maiden..." Nicole answered.  
Dracula smiled, "What is her name?"  
Nicole looked at the vampire's purely purple eyes and saw her own reflection, "Waverly... Waverly Earp..." Nicole gulped.  
"No harm will be done to Waverly Earp. You have my word." Dracula got up.  
Nicole wept even harder, for the relief those words had given her.  
"It's all ready, Master." Kasandra said, moving a few steps away from the stone pool.  
"It's time, creature. My heart pains at the thought of causing your death, but you are sacrificing yourself in the name of love." Dracula extended one hand towards Nicole.  
The red-haired woman took the hand of the first vampire, feeling all his power, and stood up.  
Dracula approached the pool full of blood and, with his long white nails, he made a small cut on his forearm, letting nine drops of black blood fall into the pool.  
Nicole also approached, she knew that she also had to repeat the same gesture.  
"When the ninth drop of your blood meets the surface everything will end, you will fall asleep and your soul will reach the dwelling of eternal rest." Dracula said.  
Nicole nodded, "thank you, for what you will do for the woman I love... this manages to make me accept my fate... Master."   
"Do not be afraid, creature." He smiled at Nicole.  
Nicole smiled and with her nail, she too, got a small cut. She counted the drops and, before the ninth could fall into the blood, she whispered: "Waverly..."  
The ground began to tremble as if an earthquake were in progress, it lasted only a few moments.  
Kasandra observed the two bodies lying on the ground, motionless.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Wynonna, Waverly!" Doc ran into Waverly's room, "Something terrible is happening! The sky is purple!" He screamed.  
Wynonna didn't move, she kept staring at the sky.  
"It's the apocalypse... Dracula is risen and now he's like a God..." Waverly let herself slide to the ground, "Nicole is dead and soon we will all be or we will live in terror, not that it makes much difference, now..."  
The cowboy took his hat off his head, "What are you talking about...?" He also sat down on the ground.  
"It's our fault... giving Nicole to Kasandra... we..." but Wynonna couldn't finish the sentence.  
Waverly didn't know why, she didn't understand the meaning, but she explained everything to Doc.  
"What have we done...?" Doc said.  
"Something diabolical... the human being is the evil..." Waverly whispered, "I can't feel Nicole anymore..."

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

Every citizen of Purgatory had left home to watch the terrifying spectacle the sky offered.  
Among the thousands of faces facing the sky there was one who was looking at the road in front of him, almost completely disinterested in what was happening.   
Dolls walked calmly through the streets of Purgatory, on his face there was a smile that nothing seemed capable of erasing.


	21. The Rise of a New God

**21**

 

 

Kasandra barely dared to breathe: the energy in the room was almost like an electric fog, overwhelming and suffocating.  
Dracula and Nicole's bodies had been lying on the ground for several minutes now, and there had not yet been the slightest movement.  
What if something had gone wrong and they were both dead? Maybe it didn't matter much, maybe it would even have been the best thing for Kasandra: free as a bird...  
There was some kind of grunt, maybe laughter, but Kasandra couldn't say which of the two bodies it came from.  
"Master...?" She asked, in a low and hesitant voice.  
Another giggle, but she still didn't know who was producing that sound.  
"Master... did it work?"  
Finally there was a movement and Nicole's body moved, "it was perfect." Nicole's voice said.  
"I knew it would work! Master, now we are the masters of the world!" Kasandra exulted.  
Nicole's body stood up, " we...?" The smile on Nicole's face was sick, but at the same time, beautiful.  
"You, you are the master of the world..." Kasandra got down on her knees.  
"There's one thing that's really bothering me right now..." Nicole's voice said, looking at her clothes.  
"What, Master, I will make sure that everything pleases you." Kasadra lowered her head.  
"The shirt, see?" Nicole's hands raised the dirty and damaged fabric, "I really liked this shirt."  
"You can have shirts from all parts of the world!" Kasandra found that conversation crazy, but she wouldn't do anything to give a reason to the Master to kill her.  
"But it's not the same, this was a gift from Waverly."  
Kasandra felt the blood freeze in her veins.  
"I, I don't understand, Master..."  
"Oh, of course... my bad." On Nicole's face, an even wider smile appeared, "it's just that I think it's right that you call me 'Master', but maybe it's a little too pretentious... ah, let's forget it now. I have so much to take care of."  
"You're not Dracula..." Kasandra jumped up, ready to fight.  
Nicole smiled, "I'm also Dracula, you really thought that after being turned into a vampire twice, something that never happened in the story, and escaping death another thousand, this could really kill me ...? well, I'll be honest, I thought so too. I was fucking scared to die, damn it! But it's all right now."  
"How the hell is that possible?!" Kasandra screamed.  
Nicole raised her back, "I'm not sure, but I think my soul won over Dracula's and reversed the process... I'm a damn awesome vampire! And now I feel like I'm invincible... it's really a strange feeling."  
Kasandra was about to attack, but Nicole raised her hand, " later, I'll take care of you and the others later. Now I have to find someone." Without adding anything else, Nicole disappeared in a purple fog.  
Kasandra fell to the ground, scared death.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Pour me some more rum, barman!" Dolls lifted the glass, "we must celebrate!"  
The man behind the counter shook his head, and he poured more rum for Dolls, "could the sky fall on us at any moment and you want to celebrate? Have you seen its color? By now the sun should have risen, yet the sky is purple and no stars of any kind can be seen... someone says that the day of judgment has arrived, I still hope for some strange weather phenomenon."  
Dolls shook his head, "I didn't ask for your opinion, I asked for more rum! Damn it! If the world ends, it won't be a problem, we'll die all the time."  
"What a tragic vision you all have, you have to relax."  
The voice made the amber liquid go sideways to Dolls, who began to cough.  
"Oh, I scared you..." Nicole smiled, from the stool next to Dolls'.  
Dolls looked at Nicole and then the bartender, "what the fuck did you put in my fucking glass!?"   
The man had his eyes out of the orbits, he could swear he saw the woman suddenly appear.  
" Leave alone that poor man, Xavier, you're scaring him." Nicole said, scratching an eyebrow.  
Perhaps, at that point, Dolls realized that it was not a hallucination, because he fell off the stool.  
"You better go home, we'll make some noise in here." Nicole said, bringing her forefinger and thumb of her left hand closer to the man behind the counter, he didn't need to hear it twice and ran away.  
"Don't you say anything?" Nicole asked, watching Dolls sitting on the floor staring at her and unable to move.  
"How the hell did you escape?!" That's all he could say.  
Nicole smiled, "I didn't escape."  
With a very fast movement, Dolls raised his metal arm and a dart stuck into Nicole's heart, she fell to the ground and remained motionless.  
"Shit... I finally killed you!" Dolls kicked Nicole's back, throwing her at the bottom of the room.  
"Holy shit, you're dead now!!!" Dolls burst out laughing like crazy, looking at Nicole's motionless body.  
Dolls' laughter was joined by Nicole's, who was getting up again. "Oh, come on, Xavier, it was a joke!" She said, extracting the dart from her heart, "wasn't it fun? No, judging from your face, I'd say you didn't have any fun..."  
"What... how...? you... but... but... but... you..." Dolls stammered.  
Nicole smiled and approached Dolls, "now it's my turn."

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Oh, God..." Waverly bent over herself.  
"Waverly!?" Wynonna grabbed her sister's unstable body.  
"I had a very strong homicidal instinct... I've never felt something so powerful..." Waverly replied, trying to keep control.  
"What...? I know you hate me and you're right to do so, but killing each other is not the solution..." Wynonna said.  
Waverly shook her head, "no, it wasn't my feeling... it was of... Nicole!"   
"Is Nicole alive?! How is that possible?!" Doc looked at the sky, but it was still purple, "Was the rite done or not?"  
"If it worked, Dracula is now in Nicole's body, maybe it's him you feel..." Wynonna said, accompanying Waverly to her bed.  
Waverly trembled, "I can't answer..."  
At that moment, the trio heard a shout coming from the yard, someone called Wynonna.  
"Who is it?" Wynonna asked.  
Doc went out the window, but he couldn't see the front yard, from that point, "I don't know."  
"Waverly, stay here." Wynonna said, beginning to walk toward the door.  
"You lost the authority to tell me what to do or not to do a few hours ago, Wynonna, you think it makes a difference to die now or in five minutes now?!" Waverly shook her head and came out of the room, followed by Wynonna and Doc.

"Shit." Wynonna whispered, when she saw what was in her yard.  
Nicole was standing in front of the house, in her left hand she was holding what looked like the leg of a chair and on it, Dolls' head was stuck.  
"This is what happens to those who oppose to me." Nicole said, throwing Dolls' head at Wynonna's feet.  
Doc and Wynonna pointed their weapons at Nicole, while Waverly stood still and couldn't say or do anything.  
"Dracula..." Wynonna said.  
Nicole had a giggle, "What do you think: Nicole the Impaler? Sounds good, doesn't it?"   
"Nicole...?" Waverly didn't know how to react.  
Nicole looked at Waverly and smiled, "yes, sweet Waverly, in person."  
Waverly began to cry and shake, "you're alive..."  
Wynonna and Doc put down their weapons.  
"Really...? Don't you try to stick even a little dart, this time, into my poor, cold body?" Nicole smiled.  
Wynonna gulped and she began to walk towards Nicole with her hands raised, "take me, but leave Waverly and Doc alone... please, Nicole." The black-haired woman knelt at Nicole's feet, she could feel the terrifying power that Nicole's body emanated.  
Nicole knelt in front of Wynonna, "I've been begging you more than once, too." She whispered to Wynonna's ear, "Why should I listen to your prayers?"  
"Please!" Wynonna leaned her forehead on the snow, "it's just my fault... Nicole, just my fault..."  
"And you'll regret what you did to me!" Nicole stood up again.   
"Nicole..." Waverly didn't know if she could get close to her.  
"The heads of my enemies will end up on a peak, like his own," Nicole pointed to Dolls' head, "because I am Dracula Nicole Haught, the new God of this miserable planet!" She extended her arms, "no one can stop me now!"  
"Please...!" Wynonna cried, grabbing Nicole's shirt.  
"Get up, Wynonna, humiliating yourself won't change my plans." Nicole grabbed Wynonna by the collar of her jacket and lifted her up, putting her back on her feet, as if she were a doll.  
"I don't want to kill you or the cowboy, you two sold me to the enemy, that's true, but you have nothing to do with the death of my mother, for this reason, I will not take your lives." Nicole smiled, "I'll take Waverly's. See you later, I still have to do something."  
Before anyone could say a word, Nicole disappeared into a purple fog.  
"Nicole!!!" Waverly cried out to stop her, but it was late.


	22. The Truth, Finally - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys,  
> I wrote and deleted this chapter something like fifteen times, I was never satisfied, so I cut it in two, I still have to review and adjust the second part of this chapter, and make sure that everything goes as I want, before the grand finale.  
> I hear thunder in the background, I hope that the internet connection does not leave me while I correct, it would be not very nice. Anyway, good reading :)

**22**

 

 

Nicole appeared in the room where the ritual had taken place.  
"You're still here." Nicole said, observing Kasandra, sitting in the middle of the bodies of Dracula and Emily.  
Kasandra smiled, "Would it have meant, running away? You would have found me anyway."  
Nicole nodded, "You're less stupid than I thought. So you'll also know what I want from you."  
"Of course I know... but I will have nothing in return."  
Nicole sneered, "you'd like something in return, what would it be? No, wait, don't tell me... your life?"  
"Is it banal?"  
Nicole walked to the stone pool and she sat on it, "no, it's not. But I will not spare your life."  
"And I won't tell you anything."  
Nicole smiled amusedly, "you know, I could be nice and give you a quick death, after you tell me what I want to know, or, you'll tell me anyway while I tear away parts of your body. The choice is yours."  
"You will never allow me a quick death, after what I did with Morgana..."  
Nicole nodded, "My instinct is shouting to torture you to death, but I repeat, I want to be kind."  
"Why should you be kind to me?"  
"Because I can. I can do anything I want." Nicole answered, scratching an eyebrow.  
"You feel powerful now, don't you?"  
Nicole smiled, "invincible."  
"Good for you."  
Nicole shook her head and smiled, "Your attitude only makes things worse."  
"Can it get any worse than this? You are the new God of this world... you don't have the wisdom and ability to govern." Kasandra said.  
Nicole giggled, "What do you care? You will not live long enough to see my work.  
"I have tasted power, and now that I have lost it, I realize that I have behaved like a madwoman..."   
Nicole nodded, "You absolutely behaved like a damn crazy lady! You tricked me so well...! If it weren't for the fact that I want to kill you, I would compliment you... bah, who cares? You've been damn good!" Nicole applauded.  
"You're ridiculous." Kasandra shook her head.  
Nicole burst into a violent laugh, "ridiculous? Me? Oh come on, don't be offensive."  
"But yes, what do I care? You'll end up destroying yourself with your own hands."  
Nicole came down from the stone pool, "you're starting to bore me."  
"Spare me my life and I'll tell you everything."   
Nicole smiled, "no."  
"You don't need her." A voice in the shadows.  
Nicole turned around, "I was beginning to think you'd be hiding there until the end, Tom."  
The boy approached Nicole, "I knew you knew I was there, I wasn't hiding from you, Master Nicole."  
"Don't call me 'Master Nicole' sounds really bad! Or Nicole or Master. Tell me why I don't need her." The red-haired woman pointed to Kasandra.  
"Because I'm with her from the beginning, I think I have all the answers you're looking for, Master, I also helped Morgana write a letter for you and hide it out there, in the world." Tom replied, before kneeling down.  
"In the library of Turin..." Nicole smiled.  
"I'll kill you!" Kasandra began to run against Tom at an incredible speed, but before her hand could grasp Tom's neck, Kasandra found herself on the ground, crushed by Nicole's foot.  
"What manners." Nicole shook her head.  
"Thank you, Master." Tom said, trying to recover from the fright.  
Kasandra screamed of despair and anger.  
"You know, I could let you starve to death, but you're a shape-shifter, you'd turn into an insect, maybe a fly, and you'd fly on the first dog shit you'd meet..." Nicole shook her head, "no, I really have to get my hands dirty with you..."  
"Fuck you!" Kasandra screamed, trying to breathe: Nicole's foot crushed her chest on the ground.  
The God smiled, "with what part of the body, do we want to begin?"

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Nicole would never hurt Waverly, why does she want to take her life now?!" Doc looked at the purple fog in which Nicole had disappeared, dissolving.  
"I'm not sure that was Nicole..." Wynonna approached Dolls' head, trying not to vomit and took it in her hands.  
"Maybe we should kill ourselves before she comes back..." Doc took off his hat.  
"I'm scared too, Doc, I'm scared of what we did... but commit suicide... God..."  
Waverly remained motionless and silent, continuing to stare at the point where Nicole had disappeared.  
The cowboy shook his head, "there's no place on earth where we could ever hide from her."

A few minutes later, the sheriff's car entered the Earp's yard.  
"Wynonna, my God!" Nedley screamed, seeing what Wynonna had in her hands.  
"It's not what you think, Randy, it was Nicole." Doc got between the sheriff and Wynonna.  
"Was Nicole Haught here?!" Randy couldn't believe his ears.  
After Doc gave the sheriff a brief summary of the facts...  
"Shit..." Randy took off his hat to scratch his head, "what's going to happen now?"  
"We don't know..." Wynonna removed the leg of the chair from Dolls' head.  
"We can't let such a powerful being walk around the earth!" Nedley seemed to be on the verge of going crazy.  
"There's no way to stop her." Wynonna said, taking a shovel to dig a hole in which to bury Dolls' head, waiting to find the body too. "The energy that her body emanated was something... of immense..."  
"Why do you assume that Nicole is evil?!" Finally Waverly spoke, "Dolls deserved that end! And she said she wouldn't kill you, despite what you did to her!"  
"You were there, too, when she proclaimed herself the new God of the world!" Doc extended his arms, imitating Nicole's gesture.  
"I know Nicole, I know her heart, she's not evil!" Waverly said.  
"Maybe you weren't listening when she said she'd take your life!" Wynonna screamed, throwing the shovel to the ground.  
"The night that snake demon attacked me and Nicole saved me, you promised me that never and never would you let anyone hurt Nicole, you promised me! You have no right to talk with me and about me!" Waverly screamed.  
"You're a fool, Waverly!" Wynonna screamed in turn.  
"And you're a fucking liar!"  
"Girls..." Randy got his hands up.  
"You shut up! You had nothing to do with this!" Wynonna turned to the sheriff.  
"I'm the fucking sheriff of this town, you can't talk to me like that, Wynonna!"   
"Your authority no longer exists!" Wynonna's neck veins were swollen.  
"And all thanks and you, Dolls and Doc! Stupid assholes!" Waverly hit Wynonna's chest with her finger.  
"Guys... I didn't think I could cause such a disruption..."   
Everyone turned their heads to see Nicole, sitting on Dolls' SUV, a few feet away from them.  
Randy didn't hesitate and, extracting the gun, he fired six shots at Nicole's head and chest.  
"What the fuck is wrong with this poor shirt? I won't be able to sew it up again, if you don't stop shooting at it!" Nicole shook her head, annoyed.  
"That was really stupid, Randy..." Wynonna walked back a few steps, protecting Waverly with her body.  
"It was very stupid, yes, Wynonna." Nicole jumped off the roof of the SUV, "but for now I'll pretend I didn't see anything. I have a surprise for all of us!" The woman smiled. "But first of all, Waverly, you don't seem to be happy to see me..."  
Waverly didn't hesitate, "of course I'm happy to see you... just... I don't know... it's all so surreal... the sky..." the girl took a few steps in the direction of Nicole.  
"Oh, yeah... my guilt..." Nicole made a quick movement with her hand, the sky returned blue and the sun lit up everything.  
"Nicole!!!" Waverly literally jumped on Nicole to protect her from the sun's rays.  
" That' sweet..." Nicole smiled.  
"You're not burning..." Wynonna was open-mouthed, watching Nicole's pale skin shine just like the snow, under the sun's rays.  
Nicole smiled, "very good observation, Wynonna."  
"Are you okay?" Waverly asked, without breaking away from Nicole's body.  
"I've never been better..." Nicole smiled and came down to kiss Waverly's lips.  
The girl didn't expect such a gesture from Nicole, "do you love me...?" Waverly asked, forgetting the presence of everyone else.  
Nicole looked Waverly in the eyes, "How could I not love you? You are my love."  
Waverly pushed back the tears, "I was afraid you'd changed..."  
Nicole smiled, " I changed, but what I feel for you will never change, sweet Waverly."  
Nicole was about to kiss Waverly's lips again, but Wynonna cleared her throat.  
"I hate being interrupted." Nicole growled at Wynonna, showing her the teeth, "You remind me of a Pokémon, Wynonna, to be precise Magikarp and its useless splash! That's what you make me think about!"  
Everyone looked at Nicole with a totally surprised and shocked expression.  
"Okay, I don't know why I said that... but the fact remains that I hate being interrupted." Nicole said, scratching an eyebrow.  
"Well, all things considered, like God, she's not so scary..." Randy commented.  
Nicole moved away from Waverly and advanced towards Randy, "I don't think I understand, sheriff."  
"You don't scare me, Nicole Haught." The sheriff looked Nicole in the eyes, challenging her.  
The red-haired woman showed her teeth, "ah, no...?"  
"Nicole! Please don't hurt him!" Waverly grabbed the arm that Nicole was slowly raising.  
"Maybe you haven't understood who you're dealing with yet!" Nicole's eyes turned completely purple and the ground began to tremble.  
The Homestead began to lose pieces, and from the cars in the yard, the burglar alarm sounded.  
"Nicole! Please stop!" Waverly screamed, covering her ears.  
Nicole looked at Waverly and in a few moments the calm and the silence returned.  
"Shit..." Wynonna murmured.  
"Kneel or die." Nicole told Randy.  
The man looked at Nicole for a long moment, but eventually he surrendered, kneeling at Nicole's feet.  
The God clapped, "seen? Just show a little respect." Nicole's eyes returned to a warm hazelnut. "Now, I came here for two reasons, I'd say we start with the first, okay?"  
Everyone nodded.  
"Wonderful!" Nicole smiled, "Tom, come here."   
From behind the SUV appeared the shape-shifter.  
"I wanted to wait for us all to be there, I didn't want to anticipate anything. Finally, we will discover why we are all reunited in this courtyard."  
"I don't understand." Wynonna looked at the boy and then Nicole.  
"We're about to find out what led our destinies to cross." Then Nicole looked at Tom, "and I hope for you, you haven't lied."  
"I didn't lie, Master, I know the beginning of the story." Tom replied.  
"For me, it all started when Morgana suddenly disappeared, in Italy." Nicole said.  
"The story, Master, begins much earlier... if I may." Tom said.  
"You have to!" Nicole ordered.  
Waverly approached Nicole, "Nicole, sorry, but we're really cold out here..."  
Nicole smiled, "of course, what a silly I was. We have to make ourselves comfortable, we're about to discover the truth." Then she turned to Randy, who was still on his knees, "You can go, sheriff, this is none of your business, after all."  
Nedley stood up without a word and reached his car.  
"Let's go in the house." Nicole walked to the Homestead with a confident step, but suddenly she stopped and turned to look at the group, "no, I changed my mind. First I want to take the letter."  
Wynonna looked at Nicole with a mixed expression between the horrified and the frightened, "you can't do that..."  
Nicole turned around completely and she walked until she stopped a few inches from Wynonna's face.  
"What can't I do, Wynonna?" Nicole asked, watching Wynonna's breath turn into a cloud of steam, then she lowered her voice, "I can do anything I want..."  
The black-haired woman swallowed her saliva, "you can't treat us all like we're your puppets..."  
Nicole smiled, "Really?"  
Wynonna forced herself to look Nicole in the eyes, "Waverly will never tell you, but I'm not her: you're not Nicole anymore..." She whispered.  
Nicole giggled, "you confuse being with awareness, Wynonna, and I have both: I am and I am aware that I am."  
"You've changed, all you'll have is fear and never respect..."  
"Fear will be enough, Wynonna. In any case, I've tried to conquer your respect, but for you I've always been just a monster." The smile disappeared from Nicole's face, "before the ritual, when I thought I was going to die, I thought about many things and among those that hurt me the most was your betrayal, I really thought we could become friends, one day..." Nicole's voice was just a whisper.  
Wynonna kept looking at Nicole's eyes, "what...?"  
Nicole nodded, "yes, you damn hurt me, Wynonna."  
"I liked you, Nicole, before you tried to kill Dolls and me, I started to like you." Wynonna replied.  
The others were watching the scene a few feet away, not being able to hear everything the two women were saying to each other, so they just prayed that Nicole wouldn't kill Wynonna.  
Nicole smiled, a smile without joy, "I hated you for thirty years, Wynonna, a blind and suffocating hatred, but when I realized that you were innocent, all the hatred vanished, puff, as if by magic ... and I began to respect you, I wanted to be loyal and remedy my mistakes by helping you protect your family, but you could not forget ...".  
"Why did you come to kill me only six months ago, if it's been so long since you thought I killed Morgana?"  
Nicole shook her head, "killing a baby, a little girl... no, it's not something I would ever be able to do, I wanted to wait for you to become an adult and time has passed, and the more time passed the more my hatred grew, I spent years imagining the moment when I would have killed you and so many time have passed...".  
"Can't we try again?" Wynonna asked, without stopping to look at Nicole.  
"It's too late, Wynonna, I'll never trust you again, even if there's no way you can kill me." Nicole began to move away, but Wynonna grabbed her wrist.  
"This is a risky move, Wynonna." Nicole said, looking at Wynonna's hand squeezing her wrist.  
"Why did you tell me all this then?" Wynonna asked, increasing the squeeze around Nicole's wrist.  
"To make you understand that I too, yes a demon, have feelings." Nicole freed herself from Wynonna's grip and approached Waverly, ignoring everyone else.  
"Want to come with me, Waverly?" Nicole's tone was now sweet.  
"Where are you going to take my sister!?" Wynonna approached.  
Nicole turned to the black-haired woman, "this is not your business, Wynonna."   
"Let me talk, Wynonna, I can think for myself." Waverly said, then she turned to Nicole, "after we come back here?"  
Nicole smiled, "Of course, sweet Waverly, we have to listen to a story, indeed, the story."  
"Let's go then." Waverly nodded.  
Before Wynonna could add a single syllable, Nicole and Waverly disappeared in a purple mist.

 


	23. The Truth, Finally - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the chapter is divided into three parts, not two. I realized that it is really too long, do not hate me, the next part will be as the title of the chapter describes it. I like this chapter very much, I hope you like it too, good reading :)

**23**

 

 

"Oh, God..." Waverly had to fight to avoid vomiting, she doubted that she would ever get used to that way of travelling.  
Nicole looked at her and smiled, "Are you all right, baby?"  
Waverly nodded, "just a little bit of nausea..." she was about to add something, but a crowd of onlookers were still staring at the two women who had appeared in a purple fog.  
"Spettacolare, lo so!" Nicole turned to the people who were looking at her without understanding what they were seeing.  
Waverly did her best to ignore the group and she asked, "What did you say?"  
"Nothing important, only it's a spectacle." Nicole smiled at an old lady who convulsively held the leash of a small Chihuahua.  
"Chiamate i Carabinieri!!!"* The old lady screamed.  
Waverly looked at the woman with a lost air and then Nicole, who seemed completely indifferent to the screams of the old lady.   
"Okay, I don't know exactly what the Ciarbieri are, but maybe we should get out of here, we're attracting attention!" The crowd had taken out their mobile phones and started taking pictures and making videos.  
Nicole smiled amusedly, "it is: Carabinieri, anyway, that's the library where I met Morgana, three hundred years ago." Nicole pointed to a gigantic building painted white in the Romanesque style.  
"It's beautiful..." Waverly focused on the building, "Did it stay the same as three hundred years ago?"  
Nicole nodded, "yes, it's exactly the same."  
"Signore, favorite i documenti, prego." ** Two men, in black uniform, with a hat embroidered with a yellow flame and a white scabbard hanging from the belt, where the gun was kept, approached Nicole and Waverly.  
"These are Carabinieri, equivalent to our Police, which also in Italy there is a Police, but they are military." Nicole explained, totally ignoring the two agents.  
"Documenti." One of the two agents said again, trying to keep calm, while his partner tried to keep the growing crowd of curious at bay.  
Nicole smiled at the man, "non ho mai visto nessuno chiedere i documenti ad un Dio... ad ogni modo, gradirei che ve ne andaste, ora. "*** Nicole's tone was calm.  
The military didn't lose his temper, "Ha assunto sostanze stupefacenti, Signora? La prego di seguirci."   
Nicole started laughing, " do you understand? He just asked me if I drugged... incredible." She told Waverly who was looking at the two men and Nicole without knowing what to do or say.  
Nicole turned to the two soldiers, "ascolta, io ho molto rispetto per l'arma dei Carabinieri, quindi non vorrei essere costretta a farvi del male, mi dispiacerebbe davvero, ma ho davvero cose molto più importanti da fare."****  
The second Carabiniere left the crowd behind and approached to help his partner, "ora basta, vi dichiaro in arresto per resistenza e oltraggio a pubblico ufficiale, mani dietro la schiena!" ***** He said, taking out the gun and the handcuffs.  
Nicole shook her head, "Now I'm really sick of you!" Before Waverly could say or do anything, Nicole poped her fingers and all the humans, except Waverly, fell to the ground. There was an incredible uproar: cars crashing, people falling, dogs barking scared.  
"Nicole!" Waverly screamed, totally incredulous and frightened by what was happening.  
"They're not dead, well, not all of them... they're sleeping, they're all asleep in the space of three hundred kilometers." Nicole replied, contemplating the consequences. "We can take it easy, they'll be out of the game for quite some time. Shall we go?" She asked, blocking with one hand a car that was about to hit them.  
Waverly took her head in her hands, "you can't do this..."   
"Of course I can, I could fall asleep or kill the entire world population, popping my fingers." Nicole answered, looking at the library.  
"No... you can't morally do such a thing, hundreds of people are dead!" Waverly screamed.  
Nicole slowly turned to the girl, "Thousands of people. My world, my rules, Waverly."  
"But don't you think about all the children? My God, Nicole!" Waverly was screaming out of control.  
Nicole shook her head, "What kind of monster do you think I am? No human being under the age of twenty-five has suffered damage."  
"All right, this is good, but so many people have died anyway, for what? Nicole, for what?!"   
"I don't expect you to understand, Waverly, but now the world is mine and your species will have to learn to surrender to me!" Nicole had raised her voice.  
"What have you become, Nicole...?" Waverly started crying.  
"I am the one who will bring order to this world. Let's go now." Nicole replied, extending her hand to Waverly.  
"Just tell me one thing, Nicole, then I'll go with you, wherever you want." Waverly said, looking at Nicole's hand. "Tell me you didn't like it... and look me in the eyes."  
Nicole stiffened up and didn't look Waverly in the face, "I didn't like causing those people's deaths."  
The girl shook her head, "wow... you're a monster, Nicole..."  
An atrocious pain crossed Nicole's chest, as if her heart had been pierced by a red-hot sword, "aaah...!" The woman bent over herself, bringing a hand to her chest. "You can't do this to me..." were the same words she had said the first time her heart had beaten for Waverly, after those three boys had attacked her. "You can't do this to a God!" She screamed, while on her forehead a vertical vein swelled and her eyes turned purple.  
Waverly did nothing to stop her crying, "maybe we're destined to hurt each other, Nicole..."  
Suddenly, Nicole's eyes returned to a warm hazelnut and veiled themselves with tears, "I don't want to hurt you... in any way..."  
"I don't want to hurt you either! But it seems that you and I... I don't know... all this is really too much for me, Nicole, all this doesn't make any sense, can you understand how difficult it is for me to accept all this?! I'm just a little human being!" Waverly's crying was now violent.  
The God got down on her knees, not because of the pain in her chest, but for love, "forgive me..."  
Waverly tried to calm down and she knelt in front of Nicole, taking her face in her hands, "maybe it's your nature, but you're not that, Nicole, you're better than this... you can make the world a happy place, where no one should ever suffer again...".  
Nicole forced herself to look Waverly in the eyes, "depriving the world of pain would be like destroying all forms of happiness: without pain we could never understand happiness. We would be forced into total nihilism: everything would lose its importance and meaning. No, the human being needs pain, to cause it and to suffer from it... I can only prevent the human being from destroying this planet, nothing more. All this power... it has made me crazy, but you're right: it's my nature, Waverly, I'm a killer..." Nicole took a little break, but Waverly wasn't going to interrupt Nicole's discourse, so the woman started talking again, "All my life I've never felt free to really choose, and now I can, you understand? I am an invincible God! I can really protect you and have the respect I never had, I want to build a world in which you will never be afraid... a world for us!"  
Waverly thought attentively about the words Nicole had spoken, words mixed between wisdom and madness.  
"I like power, Waverly, I like to go crazy! To finally be able to avenge myself for all the pain I have endured..."  
"But those people were innocent..." Waverly said.  
Nicole shook her head, "no human being is innocent, they are born with the germ of evil inside, in some they germinate until they become like ivy and cover their soul entirely, in others they remain only a seed."  
"I really think you're a monster, Nicole, now I really think so... but I still love you... how is that possible? What you did is horrible and cruel, but I still love you... my morality is crying for the horror you caused, but I still love you...".  
"I don't want to change who I am, but I promise you that no 'innocent' will ever be killed by me again." Nicole said.  
Waverly hugged Nicole, she couldn't forget or even forgive, but against all logic, she continued to love that demon who had become a ruthless God.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"Nicole will not take Waverly's life!" Wynonna said, drinking another sip from the bottle of Whiskey that she had practically finished, "she'll never have it!"  
"It would be better if you started calling her 'Master', and then there's nothing you or anyone can do to stop the Master from doing what she wants." Tom said, he too was sitting on the sofa in the living room.  
"You shut up, you demon! Nobody asked your opinion!" Wynonna's voice was loud and mushy because of the alcohol.  
"I can't resign myself to living in a world like this..." Doc stretched out his hand to take the bottle that Wynonna was holding between her fingers.  
"Go get another one, this is almost over." The woman brought the bottle out of Doc's reach.  
"You shouldn't drink so much..." The cowboy shook his head.  
Wynonna started laughing, "oh, of course: cirrhosis of the liver, how scary! Especially when there's an evil God out there who could kill us all at the first chance!" And so she emptied the bottle and threw it on the carpet.  
"The Master is not so bad, certainly better than Kasandra..." Tom commented.  
"Do you want to shut your damn mouth?!" Wynonna extended her arms, angry.  
"Relax, Wynonna, let's stay calm..." Doc said, then he turned to Tom, "Is Kasandra still alive?"  
The shape-shifter shook his head, "the Master tore her to pieces, literally to pieces, when she realized she didn't need her."   
"What about the others in your group?" Doc asked again, as Wynonna left the room, probably to get another bottle.  
"All dead, except Anne and Teresa..." Tom said.  
"Teresa also died, Nicole tore her heart out of her chest, right here. Who's Anne?"  
"I didn't know about Teresa, I'm a little sorry... however Anne is another shape-shifter, quite powerful, she was first part of another mixed group, then she joined us, realizing that we were the strongest. The Master doesn't seem interested in her."  
"Other mixed groups?" Wynonna staggered into the living room, the bottle she had in her hands was already missing a few inches of liquid.  
"Oh yes," Tom nodded vigorously, "the original plan was to attack this place like an army and kill you, and then do the same to all the other demon hunters, but things, as we saw, went differently."  
"Assholes..." Wynonna took another sip and dropped herself in an armchair.  
"What were the other groups formed from?" Doc asked.  
"They're formed by some pseudo-vampire, nothing special, some shape-shifting, various demons and even some human beings."  
"Human beings?!" Wynonna almost choked.  
Tom nodded, "some of them preferred to help the demons so they wouldn't get killed or protect their families."  
"All this in Purgatory.... Wow...!" Doc managed to steal the bottle from Wynonna, who didn't look happy at all, but was too drunk to move.  
"What does Nicole want to do, you know?" Wynonna mumbled.  
"I don't know the Master's plans, but whatever she does for me will be fine." Tom replied.  
"What makes you think Nicole won't kill you when you tell her everything she wants to know?" Doc asked.  
"Nothing. I just hope so."

 

  
<0> <0> <0>

 

"The book, in which the letter is kept, must be in the old section." Nicole said, looking around, the outside had remained the same, but the inside of the library was completely different: the artificial lights had replaced all the candles and oil lamps, computers had taken up the space of many books. " Disgusting... these white lights completely ruin the atmosphere, how the hell can you read in this way?!" Nicole shook her head, that vision seemed to bother her so much, much more than what she expressed.  
"I'm sorry, Nicole, it's progress..." Waverly answered, looking around, that place was definitely immense.  
"I didn't know that progress was synonymous with the destruction of beauty... forget it, I'll deal with it later." Nicole advanced a few steps inside.  
"What does this mean?" Waverly asked, reaching Nicole.  
"I'm going to put the obligation of candles in every library in the world and make those computers disappear in a small room, away from books, I just don't understand what they can be used in a library!"  
"To record things and then... you don't like this at all, even to read ebook..."  
"I don't know if I understand what an ebook is, but I don't think I want to know. Well, come on, they've definitely moved everything underground." Nicole pointed to a sign, placed in front of a staircase, that said 'SOLO PERSONALE AUTORIZZATO'.  
"Only authorized personnel..." Waverly translated.  
"It's not our problem, let's go." Nicole walked to the stairs.

Nicole stopped when they reached the subterranean floor, "this is where I was transformed, where Morgana transformed me."  
"Oh ..." Waverly didn't know what to answer.  
"Yes." Nicole looked for a moment at the floor, still made of stone, and went on.  
Waverly stopped, "Nicole ...?"  
The woman continued to check the shelves, looking for the book, "yes?"  
"In the confusion, I forgot to ask you what we're doing here."  
Nicole turned her attention away from the old books and looked at Waverly, "before she died, Morgana told me that she had hidden a letter here. I'm looking for it."  
"Oh ..." Waverly nodded, "can I help you?"  
Nicole smiled, running her finger over the dusty books, "I'd love to. The book is 'The songbook of Francesco Petrarca'."  
Waverly nodded and looked around, "um ... Nicole?"  
"Huh?" Nicole answered, continuing to search.  
"Um ... I think I found it." Waverly said, pointing to a shelf.  
Nicole wasted no time and approached Waverly, "it looks old enough to be what I'm looking for. How did you find it so quickly?"  
"Actually it was right in front of my nose ..." she replied.  
"Well done, Waves." Nicole extended her hand toward the book and began to shake, her hand stopped, "okay, I can't ..."  
"Do you want me to take it?" Waverly asked, understanding Nicole's discomfort.  
The woman nodded, "yes, please ..."  
Waverly took the book gently, the blue binding looked very fragile and she didn't want to ruin it.  
"Open it, please." Nicole said, looking at the book in Waverly's fingers.  
Waverly nodded and opened the pages separated by something, "I think it's the right book ..." she said, showing Nicole a letter on which her name was written.  
The woman recognized the calligraphy of Morgana, "can you read it for me?"  
Waverly hesitated, "are you sure?"  
Nicole nodded.  
"Take the book, is it okay?" Waverly asked, holding out the tome to Nicole.  
"This is the book I was reading when I met Morgana ..." Nicole took it with delicate reverence.  
"It's written in Italian ... I'm afraid I'm not good enough ..." Waverly said, opening the letter.  
"It will be perfect, I can read it again, but now I can't." Nicole said.  
"The date is almost thirty years ago ..." Waverly said, before starting to read.

_Mia amata, dolce fanciulla,_   
_Se stai leggendo queste parole, allora vuol dire che non rivedrò mai il tuo dolce viso... e questo mi riempe il cuore di dolore._   
_Voglio che tu sappia che non ti ho abbandonata, non pensarlo mai, ti prego...!_   
_Mi dispiace così tanto non essere riuscita a dirti quanto ti amo, sei la figlia che non ho mai avuto, sei la mia vita, Nicole._   
_In questa umida e buia cella, il tuo ricordo mi spinge ad andare avanti, a resistere, sperando di vederti ancora un'ultima volta..._   
_La donna che mi tiene prigioniera è molto pericolosa, non affrontarla Nicole, non farlo, ti prego! Non so dove tu sia, ma ti prego, dimentica tutto e ricomincia, Nicole, vivi e sii felice! Stai lontana da un posto chiamato Purgatory, lì non c'è nulla per te, solo morte e dolore... lo so che sei testarda, Nicole, ma lì non troverai risposte, anche se gli indizi ti condurranno lì a Purgatory, ti prego, non andarci!_   
_Vorrei avere più tempo, ma userò quello che mi rimane per dirti che ti amo, Nicole, ti amo più della mia stessa vita. Voglio che tu sia felice, stai lontana dai guai!_   
_Addio, dolce fanciulla,_

_\- Morgana D. Ferrilli._

_**Translate:**  My beloved, sweet maiden,_   
_If you are reading these words, then it means that I will never see your sweet visage again... and this fills my heart with pain._   
_I want you to know that I have not abandoned you, never think so, please...!_   
_I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you how much I love you, you're the daughter I never had, you're my life, Nicole._   
_In this damp and dark cell, your memory pushes me to go on, to resist, hoping to see you one last time..._   
_The woman who is holding me prisoner is very dangerous, do not face Nicole, do not do it, please! I don't know where you are, but please, forget everything and start again, Nicole, live and be happy! Stay away from a place called Purgatory, there's nothing for you there, just death and pain... I know you're stubborn, Nicole, but there you won't find answers, even if the clues will lead you there to Purgatory, please, don't go there!_   
_I wish I had more time, but I will use what I have left to tell you that I love you, Nicole, I love you more than my own life. I want you to be happy, stay out of trouble!_   
_Goodbye, sweet maiden,_

_\- Morgana D. Ferrilli._

 

Nicole was motionless, tears running down her cheeks, "thank you, Waverly ..."  
"Are you okay?" Waverly asked, handing the letter to Nicole.  
The woman nodded, "I just need to find out why all this happened," she said, putting the letter inside the book, "she told me it was all in the book, but I'm still full of questions ..."  
Waverly smiled at Nicole, "I think it was important to her that you knew she really loved you so much ..."  
"I loved her too and I wish I could bring her back here ..." Nicole burst into a desperate cry, unable to hold back the river of her feelings.  
"It's okay, shh ..." Waverly hugged Nicole, she could clearly feel Nicole's pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translate:  
> * Call the Carabinieri!  
> ** Ladies, documents, please.  
> *** I've never seen anyone ask for documents to a God... anyway, I'd like you to leave, now.  
> **** Look, I have a lot of respect for the Carabinieri's arm, so I wouldn't want to be forced to hurt you, I'd really hate to, but I really have much more important things to do.  
> **** Enough, I declare you under arrest for resistance and outrage to public officer, hands behind your back!


	24. The Truth, Finally - Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy...  
> Chapter 24 is cursed... no, really!  
> This part was supposed to be published at 03.00 am last night, so something like 21.00 pm in America, I think... anyway, I had just finished correcting everything, when my pc went crazy it erased the whole story... I had a heart attack, the WHOLE story!!! I didn't have a copy of the last part, so I had to use the photographic memory, I rewritten the whole part... now I was starting the translation when my internet connection abandoned me, something doesn't want me to publish this part... I'm desperate! I'm thinking Kasandra doesn't want you to know the truth! xD  
> Now it is 21.42 pm in Italy, I really want to see at what time I will be able to publish, if I can! Considering that the translation will take about half an hour - forty minutes, let's see!  
> Tell me if I have not answered some questions about the past, rewriting everything I may have forgotten something, I think not, but in case you tell me, thank you!

**24**

 

 

Nicole stood still in Waverly's arms. That was the place where she wanted to spend the whole of eternity; that girl loved her, despite everything...  
"Is it better, Nicole?" Waverly asked, after a few minutes of silence.  
Another few minutes passed before Nicole answered: "I didn't come back to Homestead just to share the story with you..."  
"For what else?" Waverly asked, playing with Nicole's hair.  
The woman hesitated a few seconds before answering, "I never thought or wanted to hurt you, Waverly, and I guess, I hope this isn't. I said I'd take your life and that's what I want to do. The choice of words served to scare Wynonna."  
"I don't understand..." Waverly said, letting go of Nicole's lock of hair, which she was playing with.  
Nicole moved slightly away from Waverly's body so as to look her in the eyes, "I want to spend the rest of my eternal life with you, Waverly, I can't tolerate the idea of seeing you grow old and die... I know it's selfish, but... give me permission to transform you, here, where Morgana transformed me!" A strange light shone in Nicole's eyes.  
Waverly shook her head, "Nicole... I... I can't..."  
"Is it the pain that scares you? It's true, it will be terrible, but it will pass. You can still enjoy the sun on your skin, I'll change the rules! Or... do you just not want me by your side for eternity...?  
Waverly looked away from Nicole's face, "it's complicated..."  
"Explain it to me... please, I need to know...!"   
"Nicole... I..." Waverly was on the verge of tears.  
"Talk to me, Waverly! You can tell me anything you want, I'll never stop loving you, no matter what you say! But talk to me!"  
"I'm pregnant, Nicole!" Waverly screamed, bursting into tears.  
If Nicole's heart hadn't already been motionless, it probably would have stopped, "what...?"  
Waverly tried to calm down and breathe, "my cycle has always been regular, but not this time..."  
Nicole remained silent, she was totally dazed.  
"I did the test... I'm sure I'm pregnant..."  
Nicole's eyes became purple, "who did this? Who did you sleep with?" Her tone was low and menacing.  
"With you, Nicole, I slept with you only!" Waverly screamed.  
Of all the things going on in her head, Nicole chose one: "We had sex just a few days ago... how is it possible that the test says you're pregnant?!"  
"You're right... the tests usually work after three weeks, but I felt strange and the cycle... so I did a test anyway... my belly is already swelling, the baby grows faster than normal...".  
"Baby... grows..." Nicole didn't know what to say or do, "okay," she said by getting up, "I can get that thing out of you!"  
Waverly instinctively protected her belly with her arms, " 'That thing'?! He's your son, Nicole!"  
"My goodness... Okay... okay... okay... calm Nicole, calm..." Nicole took her head in the hands.  
"I was afraid that you might react in this way," she said, standing up, "but a part of me hoped and believed that you would be happy with this..."  
"But I'm not a damn human being! I'm a vampire! That thing could kill you!" Nicole screamed.  
"Stop calling him " thing "! It's a living creature, it's our son!!!" Waverly was out of her mind. "I'm going to give birth to this baby with or without you, Nicole!"  
"I never thought I'd make you pregnant... fuck...!" Nicole walked back and forth, trying to calm herself down.  
"I don't care if he won't be like all the other children, I don't care!" Waverly continued to protect herself with her arms.  
Nicole stopped, "I'm just afraid that... the baby can kill you..."  
"Nicole, I'm not like any other human being, in my blood there's your poison: my wounds heal almost immediately, I haven't even had a small cold in the last six months... please, Nicole..."  
Nicole approached Waverly, her eyes still shone purple, the girl did her best not to retreat.  
"Come here..." Nicole hugged Waverly, holding her in her arms.  
"You could kill me, only by increasing the strength with which you hug me... but you don't, you control yourself... even the child can learn if you teach him how to do it, Nicole..." Waverly whispered, on Nicole's almost naked chest.  
The red-haired woman placed her chin on Waverly's head, "I don't hurt the child if he doesn't hurt you... I could never love your murderer... that's why you don't want me to transform you, you're afraid to kill him...?"  
Waverly nodded, "I know you're scared, Nicole, I can feel it, I'm scared too, but the two of us together..."  
"I'd do anything to make you happy, Waverly..." Nicole said, after a few seconds of silence.  
"I just wish I could start all over again, you, me and the baby... I wish none of this had ever happened..."   
Nicole pulled Waverly's body away from her and she came down to kiss Waverly's lips.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"There you are." Anne said, as she approached Dolls' body, "it's a real shame that you won't be able to see the show."  
Anne knelt down and opened the metal door that Dolls had on his chest.  
"Perfect...!" She said, after about half an hour.  
Anne carried Dolls' body on her shoulders and left the bar.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"No, I'll never get used to this way of travelling..." Waverly said, leaning against the back of the armchair.  
Doc and Tom suddenly got up, frightened by the apparition of Nicole and Waverly, while Wynonna was sleeping in the armchair.  
"Master!" Tom immediately got down on his knees, while Doc wondered if he should do the same thing.  
"How does Wynonna sleep at a moment like this?" Waverly asked, watching Wynonna sleep in the chair underneath her.  
"She's drunk." Nicole shook her head and approached Wynonna.  
"No! Please don't hurt her!" Doc screamed, kneeling down.  
"I have no intention of hurting her." Nicole replied, resting her hand on Wynonna's head.  
"What the hell?" Wynonna suddenly woke up, staring at Nicole with mixed terror and no one knows what.  
"I removed all the alcohol from your body, you were close to the ethyl coma. Stupid human." Nicole said, taking her hand off Wynonna's forehead and sitting on the couch.  
"Did you save my life...?" Wynonna was incredulous.  
"You're welcome." Nicole said, then she invited Waverly to sit next to her on the couch. The girl smiled at Nicole with gratitude and sat next to her.  
"Get up, both of you." Nicole told Doc and Tom.  
"Thank you, Master!" Tom said, standing up, while Doc stood up in silence.  
"Tom, tell the damn story." Nicole ordered.  
"Yes, Master..." But Tom couldn't say anything because Wynonna spoke.  
"Nicole, I want to talk to you."  
"Not now, Wynonna. Go, Thomas."   
Wynonna stood up, "no! You have to listen to me, Nicole!"  
Nicole squeezed her jaw, "This is the last time I say this to you kindly, Wynonna, not now. Sit down!" Nicole's eyes were purple.  
"Do as she says, Wynonna... please..." Waverly intervened.  
Wynonna shook her head, but eventually she crossed her arms over the chest and sat down again.  
"Go, Tom." Nicole made a gesture with her hand and a chair appeared behind the boy.  
"Thank you, Master, so kind!" He said, sitting down, "so, it all started forty years ago..."

\- I was here, in Purgatory, walking through the deserted streets of the city, doing my own business, when a tall, blond-haired woman approached me, "are you a demon?" She asked me.  
I immediately put myself in a combat position because I thought she was a demon hunter.  
"Don't worry, I'm not looking for trouble. My name is Kasandra," she smiled at me, "I'm a shape-shifter and I think you are too, aren't you?"  
At that point I relaxed and... -

"Thomas... please, you're a great speaker, okay? If you wrote a book I would definitely read it, but now is the time to go faster. I want to know what happened in the shortest possible time." Nicole said.  
"Forgive me, Master, I'll make a summary..."  
"Yes, but don't omit anything important." Nicole ordered, "Go on."  
Tom nodded vigorously, "so..."

\- Kasandra had found Dracula's body in the underground bunker, I don't know how he survived or how he got to Purgatory, I'm sorry.  
She saw a great opportunity, so she tried to gather as many demons as she could, but many took her for madness, others even tried to kill her, so she was content with the four of us.  
Kasandra's plan was to have Dracula on her side, to satisfy her ambitions of conquest.  
Dracula was in a sarcophagus and on his chest he had placed a red rose, it seemed just picked up, even if it had been there for many years.  
After years of research, Kasandra was finally sure that removing the rose would not kill Dracula, but would free him.  
Dracula was in very bad condition, but he was still powerful enough to kill us all. He needed a new body, so Kasandra offered him her help and Dracula promised to keep her by his side when he governed the world, with the reincarnation of his first wife. -

"What do you know about the reincarnation of the Count's first wife?" Nicole asked.  
"Not much, Master, but the Count thought that she was here, in Purgatory, he said he felt her..." Tom answered.  
Nicole stiffened up, she seemed to understand something, but she said, "Go ahead."  
Tom nodded.

\- Dracula transformed Kasandra, creating a vampire demon, so that she was strong enough to accomplish her mission: to find the other two vampires, the last two: you, Master and Morgana, to be able to transfer his soul into a new body.  
It took years, but in the end we found you: In Italy.   
Kasandra knew that facing two vampires was too risky, so we waited for you two to separate, it only took a few minutes. We kidnapped Morgana.  
Dracula said that Morgana's body was not strong enough to contain his soul, we had to try with the second vampire, the youngest: you, Master.  
But back in Italy we didn't find you, Master... -

"After Morgana's disappearance I traveled all over Europe, until I arrived in Asia, I was about to leave for the Americas when I heard two hunters talking to each other, they were talking about a little girl who killed the last vampire, a little girl named Wynonna Earp... the rest you already know... now tell me about the attack on the Earps, which took place thirty years ago." Nicole said.  
"Of course, Master..."

\- Since we couldn't find you, Kasandra came up with a plan: to pretend to be Morgana and attack the family of hunters, the Earps, precisely. It was the most effective way to pass the voice on to you, Master, wherever you were, so that you would come here, to Purgatory and seek revenge.  
Kasandra came here, said she was the last vampire left. She killed the Earp spouses and left the two Earp sisters and a little boy alive: witnesses. -

"Kasandra killed our parents... and I gave you to her... that makes me feel even worse... Nicole..." Wynonna shook her head.  
"Who was that kid?" Nicole asked, ignoring Wynonna's comment.  
Wynonna understood that working together was the best thing to do, and she felt even more guilty, "the sheriff of Purgatory: Randy Nedley... his parents were very close to ours; little Randy often came to play here with us, even on the evening of the attack he was here...".  
"He's older than you, isn't he?" Nicole asked.  
"What questions! Of course he's older than me, don't you see?!" Wynonna answered, outraged.  
"Okay, so I guess he said that it was a vampire, didn't he?" Nicole said.  
Wynonna nodded, "he said the woman was just repeating: I'm the last vampire! The last vampire will kill you all!"  
"Thomas, so Kasandra attacked the Earps and pretended to die to draw me here?" Nicole shook her head.  
"Yes, Master... but you never came..."  
"I would never kill a child!" Nicole raised her voice, "I waited for her to grow up." Nicole looked at Wynonna.  
"Of course, Master..." Tom nodded.  
"How did Kasandra find me? And why has Morgana been a prisoner for all these years? How did Kasandra know things that only Morgana and I could know, for example the fact that she calls me... she called me 'sweet maiden'? And why did she keep the appearance of Morgana while continuing to pretend to be her? How did Kasandra transform me again? Only a vampire can create another vampire!"  
"I'll try to answer all your questions, Master..." Tom answered.

\- When you were arrested, your face, Master, was in all the papers: everyone knew about you... it wasn't difficult to find out which prison you were in.  
Kasandra kept the look of Morgana so that you would spontaneously agree to do the ritual... the Count transferred Morgana's memories to Kasandra, but I can't say how this works. You had to believe she was the real Morgana. Kasandra used the Count's poison to transform you back, I think she used a syringe or something to inject the poison into you, Master...  
If Kasandra had been a more serious person and had not played with you, Master, maybe the plan would have worked. Kasandra acted like an imbecile... -

"You didn't tell me why Kasandra kept Morgana alive all these years." Nicole said.  
"Sorry, Master... first because of the smell: it was very important that you smelled Morgana and then because I think she found it funny to torture her..."  
"Torture her!?" Nicole screamed, getting up.  
"I'm sorry, Master, not even the Count knew... Kasandra was a mad and cruel woman..." Tom seemed very scared, perhaps he worried that Nicole would kill him, "but I swear, Master that only Kasandra did... that..."  
"Nicole..." Waverly took the woman's hand, trying to calm her down.  
Nicole stood still for a few seconds, regretting that she had not caused Kasandra any more pain, then she sat down on the couch again.  
"Tell me something, Wynonna, why did you make the world believe that you killed what was supposed to be the last vampire?" Nicole asked, shaking Waverly's hand.  
"To protect Waverly, of course, she wouldn't have wanted to continue the family business anyway. In any case, the arrow that, we thought had killed Morgana, was not shot voluntarily by Waverly, it was a case: she touched the crossbow of our father while trying to get close to his lifeless body ..." Wynonna replied.  
"Probably Kasandra voluntarily put herself on the trajectory of the arrow... so she could fake her own death..." Nicole said.  
"It's probable, Nicole..." Waverly said, looking for Nicole's eyes, still purple.  
"Tell me something else, Thomas, why did you help Morgana with that letter?" Nicole went off the couch, continuing to hold Waverly's hand.  
"Morgana was a really sweet woman, she treated me with respect... I thought it was the right thing to do..." Tom answered.  
Nicole nodded, "Morgana was a wonderful woman... thanks, Thomas, your life is safe, I will not hurt you."  
Tom practically fell from the chair and knelt, "Thank you, Master! Thank you, thank you!" He was practically crying.  
"All this is horrible... but at least we know how things really went... but, Nicole, it could sound horrible, but this way I could meet you..." Waverly said,  
"I think you and I were destined to meet anyway..." Nicole answered, smiling at Waverly. Her eyes had returned to a warm brown.  
"What do you mean...?" Waverly asked, confused.  
"I think, no, I'm sure that you- " but Nicole didn't finish the sentence, "there comes a demon." She said, standing up to look out the window.  
Anne was entering the Earp's yard with Dolls' body on her shoulders.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this note, it means I did it! Okay, remember, if I forgot something or you didn't understand something, don't be afraid to ask :)


	25. The End of a World - Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story does NOT end with this chapter, do not abandon me, I swear you will not regret it!

**25**

 

 

Nicole came out, followed by the rest of the group.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Nicole was practically growling.  
Anne continued to advance towards Nicole and the others, in silence.  
"Answer!" Nicole threatened.  
Anne stopped a few steps away from Nicole, "tick-tock." She said, looking at the clock quadrant on her wrist, then she dropped Dolls' body.  
Nicole grabbed Anne by the collar of her sweatshirt, "Give me one good reason not to kill you!"   
Anne smiled, "You shouldn't have killed Kasandra. Anyway, you know, Dolls was a nice guy, he would do anything to kill you. Of course, this won't kill you, but it will cause you so much pain. Tic-toc!"  
"Nicole, what's going on?" Waverly asked, approaching her.  
" Stay back, Waverly!" Nicole said, while still staring at Anne's face, "Tell me what the hell you're doing!"  
"Tic-Toc..." Anne burst out laughing.  
Before Nicole could say or do anything, there was a very violent explosion, comparable only to a nuclear bomb.  
Nicole had been blinded by the powerful light. When she finally managed to reopen her eyes, she saw that Anne had disappeared, and all that was left of her was a piece of cloth that Nicole was still holding in her fingers.  
"Waverly...?!" Nicole looked around, but there was nothing to see: the Homestead, the cars and everything else had been pulverized and now, of them, there was only ash and dust.  
"Waverly..." Nicole walked naked through the cloud of smoke and dust: even her clothes had been incinerated by the explosion.  
"Waverly..." Nicole could not resign herself to what her eyes were showing her, "no... Waverly..."  
The woman let herself fall on her knees, "no... no... no.... WAVERLY!!!" She cried with all the strength she had.  
Nicole kept screaming and crying until her throat refused to make another sound.  
The God carried a hand on her chest and tried to tear her own flesh to reach her heart and rip it out of her chest, but her fingers could not penetrate the flesh: Nicole could not kill herself.  
The worst enemy of a vampire is not the sun, but the infinite damnation of its eternity.  
"The two women I loved... death..." Nicole's voice was hoarse and low, her throat burned like the flames of hell, but she loved that pain, she thought she deserved it, "I didn't save them... I can't live with that...". Nicole let herself fall to the ground and she huddled up in the fetal position, "the baby... Waverly... Waverly... Waverly... the baby... Waverly..." She continued like this until the sun went down, then the moon rose and then again the day, then the night, day, night...

"There's someone down there!" A voice shouted.  
"Waverly... Waverly... Waverly..." Nicole was still going on with that mantra.  
"Bring a blanket and a stretcher, she looks alive!" Another voice, closer this time.  
"Waverly... Waverly... Waverly... Waverly... Waverly... Waverly..."  
"Hey, it's okay, you're safe now!" A woman, inside a huge and cumbersome yellow anti-radiation suit, which covered her entirely, knelt before Nicole.  
"Waverly... Waverly... Wa-" Nicole closed her mouth, for the first time in days, "you can't stay here, you can't step on this ground!" She yelled.  
"She's in shock, we have to get her out of here, prepare a decontamination area for radiation." The woman said, turning to another man in a suit.  
Nicole's eyes became purple, "I said you can't be here! This is her grave!!"   
"What the hell is happening to her?" A third man asked, he too inside a protective suit.  
"Probably radiation, be careful not to pierce your suits!" The woman said.  
"That's enough!" Nicole stood up.  
"Hey, easy, it's okay!" Other men approached Nicole.  
Without a word, Nicole stuck her hand into the chest of one of the men and extracting his still beating heart.  
"Get away from her!" A man shouted, as a group of soldiers armed with machine guns pointed their weapons at Nicole.  
"I will kill you all..." Nicole whispers, "I'll kill you all!"  
"Fire!" The group leader ordered, and thousands of bullets hit Nicole's body.  
"You can't kill me..." Nicole murmured, no one heard her speak because the soldiers kept shooting.  
In a few seconds, thousands of bullets and shells covered the ground.  
"Cease fire!" The man had realized that the bullets simply jumped on the skin of the woman, there was a risk that someone would be hit by a stray bullet.  
"Why can't you kill me?!" Nicole cried out, "I want to die but I can't!"  
"Let's run!" Someone cried.  
Nicole shocked her fingers and all the humans present, they simply burst, as if there had been a bomb inside them...  
"I don't want to be the God of a world you're not part of, Waverly!!!"  
The earth began to tremble, hit by the most violent of earthquakes, the whole globe trembled for several minutes; tsunamis, volcanic eruptions and tornadoes shook the whole world, in a few seconds almost all of the earth's population had died.  
As the ground broke under her feet, Nicole wondered if the magma had been able to kill her.  
The answer, however, was no... as Nicole sank into the river of fire, she could only feel a slight heat on her skin.

What was left of planet earth stopped shaking.  
Nicole re-emerged on the surface, the magma began to solidify on contact with the air, slowly transforming her into a stone statue.  
\- This is a fate worse than death... - Nicole thought, from inside the solidified lava shell that covered her, - I was so afraid of dying ... I never thought that living could be worse ... I hope to go crazy soon ... -  
A breath of wind carried something that went to cover the only hole in the statue, from which Nicole could see.  
Nicole's arm fragmented part of the shell and her hand grabbed the object, it looked like a piece of paper half burned, Nicole pushed it away to be able to see what it was: a picture of Waverly.  
Nicole completely freed herself from the shell.  
"A photo... that's all I have left of you..." a tear fell on the photo.  
"I can see every moment I spent with you, like a movie in front of my eyes..."  
Nicole thought about the night when Waverly had lost control of the car, she could feel the rain falling and the smell of Waverly's blood entering her nostrils, she remembered the shock when she realized that it was the sister of the woman she wanted to kill...

_\- A few seconds later, the headlights of a car, penetrated the darkness, the figure left the road: it did not want to be seen._   
_The car passed it, probably the driver had not noticed its presence, but there was something wrong in the trajectory of the vehicle, it seemed to zigzag on the road._   
_The figure shook its head: stupid humans._   
_The wheels of the car definitely lost grip and the car ended up off the road, turning over._   
_The figure was about to pass the vehicle, completely indifferent to the fate of the driver, but then came a smell, smell of blood._   
_The figure licked its lips: it was a really delicious smell._   
_It approached the car slowly and, without any effort, put the vehicle back on four wheels._   
_It looked inside._   
_"Shit. " Said, looking at the face of the girl who was driving. -_

She could feel Waverly's weight in her arms while she was taking her to the hospital.  
She remembered watching Waverly sleep in her hospital bed and touching her lips with her finger before Wynonna and the sheriff entered into the room...

_\- Nicole had taken the opportunity of Wynonna and Nedley's distraction to dissolve herself._   
_She stared at the face of Waverly, who slept quietly, completely unaware of Nicole's presence._   
_"What should I do with you?" Nicole approached Waverly's visage, the smell of her blood was almost inebriating._   
_"Maybe I should have killed you." Nicole moved a strand of hair from Waverly's face._   
_"After all, I didn't come to this place for you... but..."_   
_Waverly waved in her sleep._   
_"I didn't know the hunter had such a pretty sister." Nicole smiled, the thought of possessing her was really inviting, her gaze wandered over Waverly's breast relief._   
_The red-haired woman heard steps: people approaching the room._   
_"See you soon, Waverly Earp." Nicole whispered, before dissolving._   
_Waverly suddenly opened her eyes, she had the feeling that something had touched her lips. -_

She could still smell fear mixed with excitement when she asked Waverly to make her a Bloody Mary, she remembered the terror mixed with curiosity when she went behind the counter, appearing behind Waverly...

_\- Waverly sensed a change in temperature, turned to the thermostat, to check if it had broken, but it still seemed working.  
"Keep on raining."  
Waverly turned around, frightened by the voice behind her, "Jesus... I didn't hear you come in..." Waverly couldn't finish the sentence: the woman in front of her was a real vision, an angel who had fallen to earth.  
"I'm sorry I frightened you, I didn't intend to. Could I have a Bloody Mary?" Nicole smiled.  
Waverly got lost in Nicole's eyes, there was something magical and sick in her gaze, in the unnatural color of her irises, in the insistent way she stared at her.  
"If you don't know how to do it, I can teach you..." Nicole leaned against the counter, looking Waverly straight in the eye.  
The girl shook her head, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, now I'm making it... a double whiskey, did you say?"  
Nicole smiled amused, licked her lips, "I only drink red things... we all have our little perversions, what's yours?"  
"I... um... I think..." but talking was getting really complicated for Waverly.  
Nicole's eyes were almost purple now, there was something predatory and luxurious in her eyes, something that said: danger.  
"I, I think you're really, very beautiful..." the words had come out on their own, Waverly almost didn't realize she had said them.  
Nicole smiled, she had a nice smile: sweet and sick, derisory and inviting; "I know, can I have that Bloody Mary now?"   
Waverly had a shudder, "sure, I'm so sorry, I'm usually a good bartender, I swear!" The girl began to prepare the necessary with rush, but had to slow down her movements: her hands trembled.  
"Here you go." Waverly served Nicole the cocktail.  
"Thank you, Waverly." Nicole took a sip from the glass.  
Waverly was breathless for a few seconds, "how do you know my name?"  
Nicole took another sip without haste, "I remember all the names of the girls I saved during the storms." She smiled, looking Waverly straight in the eye.  
"Oh! Was it you!? Thank you so much for saving me!" Waverly extended one hand towards Nicole's, but the woman portrayed her.  
"Sorry..." Waverly put her hands back on the glasses.  
"I don't like to be touched, I like touching," Nicole answered, looking at her.  
Waverly felt a thrill between her legs.  
Nicole smiled, noting that her words had had an effect, on the young woman.  
Waverly carried her hands to her face, covering her eyes, embarrassed. When she opened them again, a few seconds later, she saw that Nicole was no longer in front of her.   
"I can make you crazy..." Nicole's voice whispered in her ear.  
"Jesus!" Waverly jumped from the fright, seeing that Nicole was behind her, "how... how the hell did you do it?!" She asked while leaning her back against the counter.  
"I can do many things..." Nicole approached her face to Waverly's, staring at her, smiling.  
"What...?" Waverly flattened herself against the counter: she was afraid, but at the same time, she was also excited.  
"I scare you?" Nicole moved away gently from Waverly, her tone was sweet, almost maternal.  
"Yes... no... I don't know, I..." Waverly couldn't stop staring at Nicole's lips, she wanted to kiss her, but also run away from her.  
"Someone is about to interrupt our conversation, I'll see you soon... Waverly." Nicole smiled at her again, walked around the counter and disappeared through the door. -  
_

And how can she forget that absurd feeling, when her heart had beaten for Waverly, when she had looked at her, just after the attack...

_\- Nicole kept her eyes fixed on the girl, she didn't know how to behave, not that she cared much, maybe._   
_"You saved me, again..." Waverly's voice was a whisper._   
_Nicole remained silent, continuing to stare at Waverly._   
_"You fought against three men... but... you seemed so strong..." Waverly looked up at the red-haired woman, studying her thin, pale face. Austere: that was the word that best defined Nicole._   
_The woman maintained eye contact, but her lips remained motionless._   
_"Are you angry with me, Nicole? Why don't you talk to me..."_   
_Nicole's lips moved, drawing a smile, "of course I'm not angry with you, Waverly."_   
_Something broke inside Waverly, maybe Nicole's smile, maybe the sweetness of her tone, maybe she just needed her, at that precise moment. Waverly didn't think about it and embraced Nicole's body._   
_The red-haired woman became rigid, like a stone, she kept her hands up: she had no idea how to react. In almost three hundred years of life, no one had ever embraced her, not in that way: as if she were life itself._   
_"Nicole... you're on ice..." Waverly did not stray from her body, holding her head against her chest._   
_"What are you doing?" That's all Nicole could say._   
_Waverly didn't move, there was something wrong with Nicole's question._   
_Waverly squeezed her arms around Nicole's hips more tightly and looked up, meeting Nicole's wide-open, purple eyes._   
_Nicole felt a pain in her chest. She could have sworn that she had felt her heart beating when Waverly had looked at her._   
_"I don't like to be touched." Nicole pushed Waverly's body away from her own._   
_Waverly was paralyzed for a few seconds, watching the woman in front of her: Nicole looked upset, she held a hand on her heart, as if she felt pain. "Nicole... are you feeling bad?"_   
_The red-haired woman stared at the floor, unable to move._   
_The girl stepped towards Nicole, extending her hand towards the woman. But Nicole jumped back, "don't touch me!" She looked at her as if Waverly were the devil in person, "you can't do that..." -_

"Only you could make my cold and hard heart beat..." Nicole smiled at Waverly's face.

The first time they made love...

_\- "I like your shampoo, but I prefer your natural smell." Nicole let go of Waverly's hair lock.  
"Nicole..." Waverly didn't know how to communicate her need to touch and kiss Nicole, she didn't know if she was allowed to do so.  
"I know, Waverly, me too..." Nicole looked for the girl's lips.  
"Can I, Nicole, can I undress you...?" Waverly panting, feeling the wetness between her thighs.  
Nicole straightened out, "you can do anything you want, Waverly." She smiled, licking her lips.  
The girl stood up and approached Nicole, admiring the austere beauty of the woman in front of her.  
"I don't bite, I promise." Nicole winked at Waverly, noting the girl's hesitation.  
Waverly shook her head, "I'm not scared of you, Nicole, I think you're really beautiful."  
The girl laid her hands on the woman's collarbone, the shirt was wet with rain, but it smelled good.  
"Nicole, if you don't want to... you just have to tell me and I'll stop..."  
Nicole smiled, really amused by the girl's words, "I'll never tell you:' stop it', Waverly. But you can say ' stop it' to me, I won't force you to do anything". Her tone was sweet, but also so low and erotic.  
Waverly nodded and started unbuttoning Nicole's black shirt. When she arrived at the third button, Waverly realized that Nicole was not wearing a bra and her pale, rounded, turgid breast was exposed to her gaze. "God, Nicole..." -  
_

She thought back to when she found out Waverly had cancer... 

_\- Nicole thought back to the moment she had tasted Waverly, to that inexplicable chest pain, which seemed connected to Waverly's psycho-physical well-being, "I have to tell you, maybe I'll ask you something too, but I'm not sure how to do it". Nicole said, honestly.  
Waverly raised her head slightly, looking at the left profile of Nicole's visage, "tell me, Nicole."  
Nicole nodded and, clearing her throat, said, "I think you have a health problem."  
Waverly didn't deny it, "how did you understand?" She asked, really intrigued.  
"Thanks to your taste." Nicole answered, turning to look Waverly in the eyes.  
"Oh... wow.... well yes, I'm sick Nicole, I have cancer."  
Again that pain, in the chest. "Are you curing yourself?"  
Waverly shook her head, "It's too advanced, the chances of healing are less than 3%. I'm not going to spend my last days in a hospital bed, taking drugs that won't cure me, but will weaken my body and mind".  
"Does Wynonna know?" Nicole asked, trying to understand why she felt so bad.  
Waverly sat on the bed, "No! And please, Nicole, she doesn't have to know, nobody does!" Waverly's eyes shone with fear.  
Nicole also sat up, "don't be afraid, Waverly, I don't want to tell anyone." She smiled, trying to reassure the girl.  
Waverly relaxed, "You're the only person who knows... I trust you, Nicole, and you can trust me."  
"Come here." Nicole hugged Waverly, she had the inexplicable desire to make the girl feel safe.  
Nicole knew there was a way to help Waverly, but she couldn't. -  
_

Nicole thought back to when she had confessed everything to Waverly so as not to go crazy, of course, afterwards she had erased her memory...

_\- There was something desperate, desperate and obscure in the way Nicole held her body; Waverly had the feeling that Nicole was going to break herself, literally broken, at any moment.  
That woman, usually hard and strong as a rock, was now trembling, like the last leaf, on a branch in autumn.  
"Why did you do this to me?" Nicole's voice was a whisper, so weak, that Waverly thought she had only imagined it.  
"Nicole?" Waverly wanted to be able to look at the woman's face, but she held her too hard, preventing her from moving.  
"I can't save your life, I can't." Nicole's voice was just a little higher now.  
Waverly hesitated, she didn't want and didn't think she could cause Nicole any pain, " Alright, Nicole, I know."  
Maybe it was a laugh, the sound that came out of Nicole's lips, Waverly couldn't say it.   
"No, you don't know, Waverly."  
The young woman didn't understand the meaning of those words, and perhaps, she didn't want to understand it.  
"You have eyes like hers: green, like the emerald."   
Nicole's mind didn't seem lucid, it was as if she was delirious in her sleep or in the grip of a high fever. So Waverly remained silent, hugging Nicole's trembling body harder.  
It was all wrong: Dolls' last words continued to resound on the walls of her mind; the memory of Morgana, sudden and ruthless; the awareness that she had fallen in love with Waverly; revenge... it was all wrong and really too difficult to manage.  
Waverly remained silent for a few minutes, looking for words to express her feelings, she didn't know if she had found the right ones, "it hurts me to see you like this. Your smile is peace and warmth." She said in the end.  
Nicole didn't answer, she didn't know what to answer.  
"I don't know what's happening to you, Nicole, but I'm here, you can talk to me."  
"You should have run away at the moment you saw me."  
Waverly kissed Nicole's throat, "I don't want to run away from you."  
"I'm so sorry, but I'm going to hurt you, Waverly, I'm going to cause you so much pain. I can't wait until the day you die, I have few time." Nicole felt Waverly's body stiffen against her, "I have to kill her, you understand? She was everything to me, she was the love I never had, my home, my world, my whole universe. And she took her away from me."  
Waverly felt the fear grow inside her, "who do you have to kill?" She asked, with a thread of voice, desiring, at the same time, not to hear the answer.  
"I'm going to kill Wynonna Earp." A second later, Nicole felt a heartbreaking pain in her chest and Waverly managed to free herself from her grip.  
Waverly stared at Nicole, she was unable to speak, and Nicole felt the pain increase with Waverly's fear and pain.   
"Dolls will not return to this house, not with his legs, was devoured by the wolves, I ordered the wolves to do so. He was too dangerous for me, I had to do it, Waverly." Talking was becoming difficult: the pain in her chest was terrifying.  
Waverly wanted to scream, cry and run away, but she just couldn't.  
Nicole crawled towards her, in bed, looking the girl in the eye, "we could have been happy, the two of us, together, I would have liked so much. But I can't transform you, I could never do something like that to you, I can't kill you. I can't even sacrifice my life for yours, I'm sorry Waverly, but killing Wynonna seems to be the only way to find peace again." Tears slid down Nicole's cheeks as her eyes shone purple. "I want to live, Waverly, death scares me too much, it was for fear that I became this: a monster; I didn't want to die, not alone, I wanted to be loved and live with her forever."  
"Nicole, I beg you..." was all Waverly could say, she couldn't move, she was like paralyzed.  
"I wish I could be even more selfish and turn you into a creature of the night, so that you can stay with me forever, but I know I can't do it. I'll be alone again. It sounds horrible, but I should have killed you that night, I should have; you can't lose something you don't have. I would have wanted you to die." The pain in her chest was now unbearable, Nicole was in danger of fainting.  
Nicole kissed Waverly's lips, continuing to stare into her eyes, "when you wake up, you won't remember anything about what I told you, Waverly Earp." She whisper on Waverly's lips. Waverly's body became as soft as cream and she slipped, lying down, on the bed.  
The pain vanished from Nicole's chest and left behind itself only a vague memory.  
She had to do it, or she would go crazy. -  
_

When Waverly got sick...

_\- Nicole was rinsing her hair when a violent shock of pain crossed her chest. She fell on her knees, the pain increased in intensity until it became almost intolerable. "Waverly..." she whispered, trying to get back on her feet, but she couldn't: the pain clouded her mind and her body didn't respond to her brain's orders.  
Her heart was beating, slow, but violent pulsations shaken her chest.  
Nicole came out of the shower dragging herself, every movement cost her a huge effort, but she wanted to reach Waverly, at any cost. She grabbed the door handle and, letting herself fall back, she managed to open it. Her body, naked and wet, allowed her to slide on the wooden floor and so she managed to reach Waverly's room.  
The door was open and Nicole pushed it, she saw Waverly lying on the floor.  
"Waverly...!" Nicole increased her efforts and reached Waverly's body; the girl was bleeding from her nose.  
"Baby...?!" Nicole whispered, caressing Waverly's face, "please, hold on... don't leave me without you..." Nicole was crying, the pain she felt was terrifying, disorienting, frightening, because the pain in her chest had been added to the fear of losing Waverly.  
"Don't leave me..." Nicole whispered with the few strengths she had left.   
The woman's eyes rested on Waverly's neck, "I can't... I can't damn it..." but her teeth were getting closer to the girl's neck.  
Nicole's lips landed on Waverly's tepid skin, at that moment her thirst for revenge vanished, all that mattered was the person under her. "Forgive me, sweet Waverly..."  
"Nicole..." Waverly's weak and hoarse voice reached Nicole, a moment later, the chest pain became weaker and Nicole managed to regain control of her body.  
"Baby!" Nicole lifted Waverly's body, holding it in her strong, pale arms, " baby..." Nicole dropped her head on Waverly's chest and wept.  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to scare you..." Waverly's weak voice said, "sorry, Nicole..."  
"I can't lose you, not now that I've found you..." Nicole whispered on Waverly's chest.  
"I'm so sorry, Nicole..."  
"It's not your fault... it's not your fault..." Nicole lifted her head and looked Waverly in the eyes, "it's not correct..." -  
_

And when Waverly told her that it wasn't Wynonna who shot the arrow, which everyone thought, that killed Morgana...

_\- "Is it revenge you want, Nicole? If so, you don't have to stay here, it'll be over soon..."  
Nicole was shaking, she couldn't understand the meaning of those words, "don't get agitated, please, I'll fix it, you'll live..."  
Waverly shaken her head weakly, "think, Nicole."  
"Let me call an ambulance, you only have to give me a little time and I promise you that everything will be fine, hold on... please..." Nicole was practically begging.  
"No, I want to die here, in my bed... please, go away, Nicole... there's nothing here for you anymore..."  
"What? No... why are you telling me this...?" The tears began to flow down Nicole's cheeks. "Just give me five minutes... it'll all be over..."  
"You're here for revenge, I don't judge you for that, but you'll have it, I swear... but you've got the wrong person, Nicole."  
Nicole was about to go crazy, "I don't understand... what are you talking about, Waverly?"  
"It wasn't Wynonna who killed the last vampire, Morgana Dracula Ferilli... it was me, Nicole..."  
Nicole had dizziness, her body trembled, her mind couldn't think, "what...?"  
"She attacked the farm, she killed our parents... I don't remember much of that day, only that I took Dad's crossbow and..."  
"You're lying! You understood that my target was Wynonna, you're trying to protect her... and Morgana would never attack humans for no reason!" Nicole jumped up.  
"Nicole, it's true..." Waverly looked Nicole in the eyes.  
"No... no... no... no... no... no..." Nicole didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. All that hatred... for the wrong person... all that time... -  
_

Nicole thought back to when she had decided to sacrifice herself to save Waverly's life...

_\- Wynonna was sitting on the bed next to Waverly's pale, sweaty body.  
"It's gonna be okay..." Wynonna caressed Waverly's face. "Why didn't you tell me...?"  
But Waverly didn't answer, she had no more energy, she was about to go.  
"I can save her." Nicole wobbled into the room, followed by Doc who was still pointing the crossbow at her.  
Wynonna jumped up and she attacked Nicole, slammed into the wall, "What the fuck are she doing here?!" She yelled at Doc.  
The cowboy shook his head, "she says she can save Waverly's life..."  
"It's the truth, Wynonna, I can save her, you just have to let me go to her, I won't hurt her, I promise."  
"How?" Wynonna knew she couldn't cause Nicole any pain, but she crushed her even more against the wall.  
"My blood can save her. Please, she will die if you don't let me go to her."  
"You will not turn my sister into a monster, do you understand?!" Yelled Wynonna.  
Nicole shook her head and explained the process in detail, "she won't turn."  
"You want to give your life for my sister's, why should I believe you?"  
"Because I love her, I love Waverly..." she said, looking Wynonna in the eyes.  
Wynonna shook her head.  
"Please, there's not much time left, please Wynonna." Nicole begged.  
"If you're lying, I'll tie you to a pole and let the sun devour your flesh." Wynonna let Nicole go.  
Nicole nodded and she walked with a shaky step towards Waverly's bed.  
"I'll take care of you, sweet Waverly." Nicole caressed Waverly's hair. "I promise you..."  
Nicole stretched out her left arm and with the nail of her right hand cut the vein of her arm.  
Nine drops, black as pitch, fell between Waverly's red lips.  
Nicole looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table: three minutes.  
"So what?" Wynonna approached.  
"She will live, Wynonna, I promise."  
Nicole focused on Waverly's face, that was a really nice way to die: looking at the face of the person she loves.  
One more minute; Waverly's face was regaining color.  
Ten seconds... nine... "I love you, sweet Waverly." Nicole put her lips on Waverly's lips and said goodbye to her.  
A second later Nicole fell to the ground twisting with pain, her screams were heartbreaking; red blood began to flow from her arm and abdomen: human blood.  
" She lied to me! She lied to me..." Nicole screamed, she screamed for pain, for despair, "she lied to me..."  
Nicole's skin tone was now a warm pink and her eyes were bright hazelnut.  
"I'm human again..." Nicole lay on the ground, her abdominal wound was deep and she was bleeding copiously. -  
_

Nicole reviewed the scene where she had turned into a cat to spend some time with Waverly...

_\- The owl hesitated for a few minutes, and finally turned into a cat.  
"Hey, kitty..." Waverly smiled at the red cat, in her eyes there seemed to be a battle, "what are you doing out here?"  
"Meow," the cat started purring.  
"Come here..." Waverly patted her knees to invite the cat to jump on it.  
Nicole jumped on Waverly's legs, "purrr purrr purrr..."  
"Good girl." Waverly began to caress the long red fur, a second later, a feeling of warmth and well-being enveloped her, it seemed to belong to the cat, that feeling...  
"Are you all alone...?" Waverly scratched the cat's head.  
"Meow... purrr purrr purrr..."  
"What's your name?"  
"Purrr purrr purrr..."  
"What do you think about Calamity Jane? It's said she was the first woman gunslinger in history."  
\- If that's the price to be with you... - "Meow purrr purrr purrr..." -  
_

When Waverly broke her heart... for love....

_-"Hey...?" Nicole whispered when Waverly reopened her eyes.  
Waverly's first temptation was to hug Nicole, but she immediately remembered Morgana's words, so she moved away from Nicole, getting out of bed.  
"Go away, Nicole." Waverly looked down.  
Nicole looked at the girl without understanding and approached her.  
"Waves?" She touched Waverly's arm, but she retracted, "don't touch me, you monster!" She screamed with tears in her eyes.  
Nicole hesitated, "I'm sorry I tricked you, but I haven't found a smarter way to stay with you."  
Waverly shook her head, "you saved my life more than once, risking yours and I am very grateful to you, but I don't want to deal with you, ever again." Waverly felt that her pain was accompanied by another, not her own.  
Nicole didn't know how to react, "please, I'm sorry for everything, I don't expect anything from you, I just want to stand by your side and protect you..."  
Waverly kept her eyes fixed on the ground, "I don't want you near me, you're a monster, who could ever want you by its side? Once I thought I loved you, but I was wrong: I loved the idea I had of you and that's very different from who you really are. You're a murderer and a monster, you don't belong to this world."  
Nicole couldn't help but remain silent and listen to those words that were like daggers in her heart, but she still wanted an opportunity, so she said, "look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't want to see me anymore and I'll go away and you'll never see me again."  
Waverly knew she had to do it even if she didn't want to, God, if she didn't want to, but she loved Nicole and wouldn't let anyone hurt her because of her.  
She looked up and looked at Nicole's red and purple eyes, "You tricked me, you tried to kill my sister, you tried to kill Dolls. You've returned to being a monster of the night, you're a murderer... you disgust me and I swear I'd rather die than see your cursed demon face again... I've never loved you and I'll never love you."  
Nicole felt a pain in her chest, a different pain; at the same time, Waverly, felt her heart and Nicole's heart falling apart.  
Nicole approached Waverly, and she, for a moment, thought that Nicole would kill her, but Nicole squeezed Waverly in her arms, "forgive me for all the pain I caused you," she kissed Waverly's hair, "forgive me if I hold you once more in my arms..." Nicole's tears began to wet Waverly's hair, "forgive me if I love you...". Nicole vanished, leaving behind only a vague smell of vanilla and the frost that was confused with the wind that came in through the window. -  
_

The Waverly explanation...

_\- "I'm listening to you, Waverly." Nicole crossed her arms to her chest.  
Waverly looked at the woman, with her clothes tore and covered by blood, in front of her, "I love you..."  
Nicole felt her usual chest pain, "this is cruel..." she murmured, trying to control the pain.  
Waverly approached Nicole, "I've always loved you, Nicole... and I'm so sorry for what I told you last night..."  
The pain in her chest was getting stronger and stronger, "why are you doing this to me...?" Nicole fell on her knees: the pain and wounds made her weak and vulnerable.  
"Nicole!" Waverly knelt in front of the red-haired woman, trying to look her in the face, but Nicole was bent over herself.  
"It's so painful and wrong... it's as if my heart was moving in my chest and covered with brambles..." Nicole had difficulty talking.  
"I had no other choice, Nicole... I'm not as brave as you are... I was afraid that she would kill you... I preferred you to be far from me, perhaps in the arms of another woman, rather than seeing you dead...". Waverly began to cry.  
Nicole used her limited energy to raise her head and watch Waverly, "what...?"  
Waverly tried to calm down to explain to Nicole what had happened, "the woman I thought was Morgana, she came to me, she told me to stay away from you or she would kill you... I'm sorry, Nicole, I didn't think those horrible things I told you..."  
Nicole's anger increased towards Kasandra: it was that damn woman's fault if Waverly had done what she had done, making Nicole crazy... making her do stupid things, things that maybe made Morgana's situation worse... What if Morgana had died? What if now she is no longer of any use?   
The pain in her chest increased in intensity: as if Nicole's heart was trying to beat, but Nicole hugged Waverly, holding her in her strong arms.  
"It's okay, sweet Waverly... it's okay now..." cold tears came down from Nicole's eyes.  
Waverly in turn squeezed Nicole, as always: as if she were life itself, "forgive me, Nicole..." Waverly burst into desperate crying. -  
_

Nicole thought back to when Waverly had fed her, with her blood...

_\- Waverly stood up, "and I don't want you to die." She walked to her desk, ignoring Nicole's protests.  
"Just enough to get you back on your feet." Waverly took a card cutter from her desk.  
"Wait, if I can't stop myself... you'll die... I can't allow it!" No matter how hard Nicole tried, she couldn't get up.  
Waverly walked towards Nicole, kneeling in front of her, "I trust you." Before Nicole could do anything, Waverly cut her forearm and the blood came out: it was darker than the usual human blood because it contained traces of Nicole's poison.  
The smell of the blood reached Nicole's nostrils and her eyes shone purple, "Waverly... God..."  
The girl approached her arm to Nicole's mouth, "I trust you, Nicole."  
The red-haired woman looked at Waverly for a long moment, "forgive me..." she said, before resting her lips on Waverly's arm and beginning to suck her blood.  
Waverly thought it was a strange feeling to feed someone with her body, but it was beautiful and right, like a mother holding her baby at the breast.  
The feeling of Waverly's blood in her mouth and down her throat was really great for Nicole and it frightened her, but at the same time it was beautiful and she knew she had to stop.  
"I love you..." Waverly said, caressing Nicole's hair. -  
_

And then, perhaps Nicole's favorite memory, that of a few days earlier, in the library in Turin, when Waverly told her she was pregnant. Nicole had only shown fear, but within her the happiness of becoming a mother was immense... Waverly and a child... it was all Nicole could wish for...

_\- "I'd do anything to make you happy, Waverly..." Nicole said, after a few seconds of silence.  
"I just wish I could start all over again, you, me and the baby... I wish none of this had ever happened..."   
Nicole pulled Waverly's body away from her and she came down to kiss Waverly's lips. -  
_

****"Wait... **I'M AN IDIOT!** " Nicole shouted, - "I just wish I could start all over again, you, me and the baby... I wish none of this had ever happened..." \- Waverly had said!  
"I have no power over death! But on time, yes!" Nicole began to cry and scream with pure joy.

 

 

 

 


	26. It was a Dark and Stormy Night...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dark, stormy night... well, yeah, it was...  
> Two mysterious figures are about to enter Purgatory; when a young woman ends up off the road with her car, will she be saved by the two mysterious figures? And who are the two mysterious figures?

**26**

 

 

The night was black, blacker than pitch, as were the clouds: the storm would come, it was only a matter of minutes, probably only seconds.  
The figures walked without haste, enjoying the darkness and electricity of the air, the icy wind did not hurt their skin because their skin was colder than porcelain.  
Their red and black hair seemed immune to the force of the wind: they remained perfectly posed, almost held back by an invisible force.  
The rain began to fall, first gently, but with large drops, then became a real flood. The mysterious figures stopped: they had heard something.  
A few seconds later, the headlights of a car, penetrated the darkness.  
"Here's the car!" One of the two figures said.  
"It's zigzagging, should we do something about it?" The second figure asked.  
"No, she didn't get hurt." The first figure replied. "But let's get off the street."  
The wheels of the car definitely lost grip and the car went off the road, tipping over.  
"I smell blood." One figure said, approaching the car.  
The second figure nodded, "must have a wound on her head, but it will heal immediately." Then the figure peered into the vehicle and saw the girl who was driving, "there you are..." The figure took the girl in her arms; the wound that the girl had on her forehead was already disappearing.  
"She's very pretty!" She smiled.  
"Yes, it's true..." the figure who was holding the unconscious girl in her arms smiled.  
"Shall we take her to the hospital?"  
The other figure shook her head, "no, there's no need, we're going home..."

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

The two figures climbed the steps of the porch; the figure with free hands knocked on the door.  
"Do you think they're still awake?" The figure who had knocked asked.  
"Definitely." The other figure nodded. In fact, a few seconds later, the two figures heard a sound of steps.  
The door opened and Wynonna screamed, "My God, Waverly!"  
"Don't worry, Wynonna, she's just sleeping." Nicole smiled at the woman.  
"How do you know my name?! Never mind... what happened to my sister? Bring her in!"  
"Can we come in?" The figure that accompanied Nicole asked, her voice was warm and soft, barely veiled by a touch of apprehension.  
"What's going on here?!" Doc almost came running. "Who are these women? And why is Waverly in that status?"  
"Wynonna, if you give us permission to enter the house, we'll explain everything... Well or almost..." Nicole said.  
Wynonna was inspecting her sister's body for wounds, but she couldn't find any, and Waverly's face color seemed pink and vivacious, as always: Waverly was just sleeping.  
"What a strange way of behaving you have! Yes, you are allowed to enter in the house!"

"I'll get you some towels, you're soaking wet!" Wynonna said, after they put Waverly on the couch.  
"Thank you, Lady, I hope we're not bothering..." the second figure said.  
Only at that moment, Wynonna stopped to really look at the two women: they were both very beautiful and tall, their faces looked like those of two angels, but behind those beautiful smiles, Wynonna saw something threatening, she could not explain. She was sure that those two women were human, despite the strange color of their irises: the red-haired woman, what did she say her name was? Wynonna didn't remember, she had the eyes of a warm hazelnut, almost red, with purple reflections, while those of the woman with the ravenous hair were green like emerald, but they also had purple reflections.  
Perhaps the figure noticed something in Wynonna's gaze, because she hastened to say: "Forgive us, we have not yet introduced ourselves properly, she is my daughter: Nicole D. Haught and I am Morgana D. Ferilli. It's a real pleasure to meet you." The woman made a little curtsey to Wynonna and Doc.  
Doc took off his hat, and like a real gentleman cowboy, he also bowed, "my pleasure, Ladies."  
"You don't look like each other at all, no offense... and then you look too young to be her mother... anyway, I'm Wynonna, Wynonna Earp, but you already seem to know that." Obviously Wynonna didn't even try to do a bow, "this is Henry Holliday, and that's my sister Waverly on the couch, how do you know my name?"  
Nicole smiled, "who doesn't know Wynonna Earp, the demon hunter?"  
Wynonna assumed a surprised expression, "well, I don't think I'm so famous, thank you anyway..." then she extended a hand to the two women, to shake their hands.  
Nicole and Morgana exchanged a look, "we've had icy hands..." Nicole said.  
"Oh! Of course you're freezing to death! I'll be right back!" Wynonna ran up the stairs.  
" Madame Ferilli, I think your dress is beautiful, is it Gothic?" Doc asked, inviting the two women to sit on the armchairs.  
Morgana accepted the invitation of the cowboy and sat on one of the armchairs, "that polite young man" smiled, "this dress is from the early '800, an original, so I think we could call it Gothic, yes. I must say that even your suit is very elegant, is it from the middle of the '900?"  
Nicole smiled, amused by that exchange of words between Morgana and Doc, while with the tail of her eye she watched Waverly sleep.  
Wynonna came back a few seconds later with two towels and some clothes, "the bathroom is that way, if you want to change." The woman said.  
Nicole smiled, "I hope it's not a problem if I take the Lordi sweatshirt, Mother?"  
Wynonna had her eyes out of her orbits, "Do you know the Lordi?!"  
Nicole smiled taking the same sweatshirt that Wynonna had given her in another... um... life? "Are you kidding me? I'm a fan of the Lordi!"  
"Okay, red, I like you! When you've made yourself comfortable and explained to me what happened to my sister, could we talk a little bit, what do you think, Nicole?" Wynonna smiled, she looked like a little girl: probably not even in this life, she had found many other fans of the Lordi.  
"Very kind, Lady." Morgana bowed a little and took the white sweatshirt with the word "LOVE" on it.  
"I'm sorry, the suit is certainly not as elegant as your dress..." Wynonna said.  
Morgana smiled, "it will be perfect, and then these clothes look really very comfortable!  
" They are!" Wynonna nodded.

"Stop laughing, Nicole!" But Morgana was also smiling.  
"Forgive me, mother, but I never thought I'd see you in a sweatpants and a sweatshirt..." Nicole couldn't resist any longer and she started laughing again.  
"Not even you, Nicole, are elegance in person!" Morgana also began to laugh.  
"Do you think you'll tell them the truth?" Morgana asked, drying her tears, born between her eyelashes for laughter.  
Nicole tried to find her self-control, "oh, God... too much fun...! anyway... it will be difficult to explain to them that we are vampires..."  
Morgana nodded, "not to mention the part where... you understand, don't you?"  
Nicole nodded, "it will be an undertaking worthy of a God!"  
"No jokes, Nicole!" But Morgana smiled, she always smiled. "Turn around, I'll help you dry your hair..."  
Nicole smiled and allowed her mother to dry her hair, it was not necessary, of course Nicole would never have caught a cold, but it was a small gesture of daily love.  
"Shall we go?" Morgana asked, after checking that her makeup was in order.  
The red-haired woman smiled and nodded, "Let's do it!"  
Nicole had just opened the door, to get out of the bathroom, when another body literally jumped on her.  
"Nicole!!!" Waverly held Nicole in her arms and legs, like a koala in a branch.  
Nicole was shocked for a few seconds holding her arms wide, unable to move. "Do you remember me...?" She whispered.  
"How can I forget about you?!" Waverly burst into tears and increased the grip around Nicole's body. Finally, Nicole's arms also squeezed Waverly's body, "I missed you so much..." Nicole whispered, kissing Waverly's hair.  
Wynonna and Doc were watching the scene without being able to figure out what to say or do. Eventually Wynonna managed to talk and she asked, "Do you know each other?"  
"It's a long story... Wynonna." Nicole answered.  
"It was horrible, Nicole! The explosion... that blinding light... then I found myself driving my car, I got scared because I didn't understand what was going on and I lost control of the car!" Waverly wept, desperate.  
"Okay," Wynonna raised her hands, "I think someone should explain to me..."  
Morgana took a step forward, "Lady, I think it will take a few minutes, but if you're so kind to listen to the whole story, we'll tell you everything..." Morgana smiled at Wynonna.  
"You are Morgana..." Waverly turned her head to look at the raven-haired woman... "How is it possible...?"   
Morgana curtsey, " Glad to finally meet you, maiden, Nicole has told me so much about you." Her tone was sweet, like that of a mother.  
Waverly went down to Nicole's and looked her in the eyes, "Nicole... you...?"  
"I'll tell you everything... I promise." Nicole smiled and then she placed her hand on Waverly's belly.  
The girl nodded and smiled.  
"Really?!" Nicole exclaimed.  
Waverly smiled at Nicole, happy that the woman had changed her mind.  
"Oh, God!" Nicole kissed Waverly's lips and hugged her hard, "I'm happy, my sweet Waverly! I'm so happy!"  
"Okay... I'm totally lost..." Wynonna couldn't explain what her eyes were showing her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.


	27. We're All Damn Confused...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys,  
> I think I got into trouble, but I love trouble! Well, you must have guessed by now...  
> Anyway, let's see if I can win this challenge I made to myself; this story will be my biggest success or my biggest failure in writing... also because, as you know, English is not my first language... and I assure you that writing it in Italian is complicated too! But I'm not complaining, I put myself in this situation... if I fail I can say that it was all a dream! No, I'm kidding, it's not my style.  
> Okay, I'll stop! Time will give me the answer!  
> Good reading :)

**27**

 

 

"I need your mind open." Nicole said, looking at Wynonna and Doc; while Waverly was shaking her hand, as if she was afraid that Nicole might disappear into the air.  
"Oh! You two met on one of those online dating sites..." Wynonna smiled and shook her head.  
"Of course not!" Waverly shouted, turning red for embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, what is a dating site?" Morgana asked.  
Nicole laughed, "I'll explain later, Mother..."  
Wynonna looked at Morgana and Nicole as if they had just come out of a flying disk, "how is it possible that she doesn't know?"  
"That's why I ask you to have an open mind, Wynonna, it's all very complicated and the story is long... and complicated... "Nicole replied, scratching an eyebrow.  
"You still have that strange tic..." Waverly said.  
"What tic?" Nicole turned to look at Waverly.  
"Before... in short, of that thing that made the sky purple, I've never seen you scratch your eyebrow, but since that time you do it quite often..." Waverly explained.  
"Count Dracula also had that tic, if you may be interested to know." Morgana smiled.  
"Oh, well, that explains a lot of things..." Nicole nodded.  
"I got it all figured out!" Doc exclaimed, "You're cosplay girls! But instead of doing it with the Anime and Manga, you're doing it with Bram Stoker! That also explains your beautiful dress, Madame Morgana!"  
"I'm sorry, Ser Henry, the only thing I was able to understand is the part about the author of 'Dracula', but in the novel there is no reference to the tic of Count Dracula." Morgana smiled.  
"What the hell are you talking about...?" Wynonna was beginning to think they were all crazy.  
"I think, my sweet maiden, we're all a little confused." Morgana smiled at Nicole.  
Nicole nodded, "Let's start with something easy: no one here wants to hurt anyone. This has to be clear to everyone, okay?"  
"What? Why would anyone want to hurt anyone?" Wynonna was losing her patience.  
"Nicole... tell her... then maybe you can tell the story... I also have a lot of questions to ask..." Waverly said.  
"The point is, I really don't know where to start, my sweet Waverly..." Nicole answered.  
"You could start by telling me how you met, for example." Wynonna said.  
"Oh, well..." Nicole smiled uncomfortably, "how can I explain it to you...?"  
"With words!" Wynonna almost yelled, exasperated.  
"Okay, listen," Nicole said looking Wynonna in the eyes, "I'm from the future..."  
Wynonna smiled, "I believe it... I am Santa! Oh come on!"  
"I know it's hard to believe... I understand that, but it's the truth." Nicole paused to find the right words, "I had to do it...there was something I had to stop, something that happened forty years ago."  
Waverly held her breath, "Kasandra..."  
Nicole nodded.  
Wynonna stood up, "okay... for the last time. What the hell are you talking about?"  
Before anyone could add a single word, the front door opened and Dolls cursed, "Damn demon...! I'm home!" Dolls got stuck and he stared at Nicole's face, Nicole was also looking at him, trying not to growl; his almost black eyes and her hazelnut ones seemed to speak to each other in a language only they could understand.  
But in the end the dark-skinned man smiled, "good evening, I didn't know we had guests." He said, advancing toward the group.  
Morgana got up as well as Nicole, "Good evening, Ser, my name is Morgana D. Ferilli and she is my daughter: Nicole D. Haught." Morgana bowed. Nicole wondered how Morgana could remain so calm...  
"I'm Dolls, Xavier Dolls, nice to meet you." The man extends his hand to shake the hands of the two women.  
And now?  
"Forgive us, Ser Dolls, it's not our custom to shake a man's hand, I hope it doesn't offend you in any way." Morgana leaned her head slightly.  
Nicole looked at Morgana and she thought: - Great move. -  
"No offense," Dolls smiled, "Nicole, right? I don't want to seem inappropriate, but... do we know each other?"  
"No." Nicole said it too quickly and she immediately regretted it: now it would have been even more difficult to explain everything.  
Wynonna and Doc had been quietly watching the scene, the whole context had something wrong, but they didn't know what.  
Nicole kept staring at Dolls, for some strange reason, she... She what? Not even Nicole knew that.  
"Nicole...?" Waverly touched Nicole's hand, "maybe you shouldn't stare at Dolls like in that way..."  
"In what way?" Nicole asked, continuing to look at Dolls.  
"As if you wanted to kill him..." Waverly replied, feeling Nicole's homicidal instinct.  
"Kill?!" Dolls, Wynonna and Doc exclaimed at the same time.  
Finally Nicole looked away, "no, not in this life..."  
Wynonna shook her head, "okay, guys, really... I don't understand anything anymore, I'm totally lost and it's really pissing me off! I hate not understanding and I demand explanations! What the hell is going on in this house?!"  
"Despite what she's done, Wynonna's right, Nicole..." Waverly said.  
"What have I done?" Wynonna looked at her sister, obviously without understanding her words.  
"I'm starting to think that the idea of coming here to give explanations, well, it was a bad idea..." Nicole shook her head.  
"I'm starting to think so too, Nicole, but these people deserve an explanation." Morgana said, looking at everyone present and smiling at them.  
Nicole nodded, "okay, mother, you're right..." then Nicole looked at Wynonna, "she and I... us... um... we are... guys, this is really hard... we're vampires!"  
An unreal silence fell into the room.  
After a few seconds of absolute silence, from Wynonna's throat came a sound similar to a growl, but it was only the birth of a laugh, in fact the woman began to laugh, followed by Dolls and Doc.  
"Oh, my goodness, you're completely crazy!" She kept laughing.  
Nicole approached Wynonna and she took her wrist, to bring her hand closer to her chest, "my heart is not beating..." Nicole said, when Wynonna's hand was placed between her left bosom and clavicle.  
Wynonna stopped laughing and increased the pressure on Nicole's sternum, "shit..." she said, when she realized that Nicole's rib cage was motionless and silent, in fact Nicole didn't even need to breathe, "oh shit..." Wynonna repeated, without moving her hand.  
"If I could permit myself to express my opinion, I expected a significantly different and aggressive reaction..." Morgana said, looking at Wynonna's upset face and the others.  
"If Nicole prevented Kasandra from awakening Dracula, then she never attacked the Homestead..." Waverly said.  
"Dracula...?" Dolls scratched his head, he was really confused.  
"Oh shit..." Wynonna said, for the third time, "but that's not possible... vampires became extinct hundreds of years ago...!" Her hand was still leaning against Nicole's chest.  
"Waverly, you seem to know a lot more than us..." Dolls said, looking at the girl, "so you'd better give us a good reason not to start a fight."  
"We don't have hostile intentions, my mother and I haven't killed a human being in more than forty years... well, in short, in this life...no, well, so many years have passed anyway!" Nicole said, looking Wynonna in the eyes.  
Wynonna took Nicole's face in her hands and forced her to lower herself, so that she could look at her eyes, "wow... that's why your eyes are so strange... almost purple..." Wynonna said, looking at Nicole's face a few inches from her, "and your skin is so soft and cold..."  
"I like this version of you, Wynonna, much more." Nicole smiled.  
"Can someone explain to me why you seem fascinated and not at all frightened, are you still demon hunters or not?" Waverly asked, she thought that the reaction of her family was really absurd.  
"Of course we're demon hunters, don't be silly Waverly, but from these two women, well, vampires, I don't feel anything threatening!" Wynonna replied, keeping Nicole still to look at her attentively, "and how many can say they've met vampires!?"  
"Wynonna's right, even if her manners are a bit intrusive..." Doc said.  
"I've never touched a vampire before!" Wynonna justified herself, she was practically caressing Nicole's face, charmed by her soft skin and her predatory and sweet eyes.   
"Okay, but could you stop trying to kiss my girlfriend now?" Waverly crossed her arms to the chest.  
"Your girlfriend?" Dolls was puzzled.  
"I'm not trying to kiss her! Certainly, that would be nice, but no..." Finally Wynonna let Nicole go.  
"Wynonna... where are our parents?" Waverly asked, trying to figure out how many things had changed, before discovering the how.  
Wynonna turned to look at her sister, "what is that supposed to mean? In the cemetery north of Purgatory, I don't think they decided to go for a walk, you know, they're dead!"  
"So it was destiny that they died thirty years ago..." Nicole said.  
"How do you know they died thirty years ago? Was it Waverly or is it a vampire power?" Wynonna asked.  
Nicole shook her head, "I told you, Wynonna, I traveled through time. How they died, if I may ask."  
"Time travel? Are you serious?" Dolls asked.  
Wynonna nodded, "before you came in, Dolls, some things happened... anyway, car accident, Waverly and I were too young, we almost don't remember anything about them."  
"So there was no supernatural intervention?" Waverly asked.  
Wynonna looked at her sister as if she was dumb, "but, Waverly... what's your problem?"  
The girl shook her head, "that's what I want to know too... Nicole, why are my memories different from theirs?"  
"Because apparently something happened that I don't understand... if I think about it, you said that you saw the explosion and immediately afterwards you were driving your car, an hour ago. But, since the explosion, forty years have passed, when I traveled back in time..." Nicole scratched her eyebrow, trying to put her thoughts in order.  
"If forty years have passed... why did you come to me only tonight?" Waverly asked.  
"I don't know... it's as if I had to go back to Purgatory only tonight, the same night I saved you, like tonight... now that I think about it, it it's strange..." Nicole also seemed confused now. "But if you only appeared tonight... where have you been for forty years and why do they remember you...?"  
"Nicole, don't ask me! You should have the answers!" Waverly almost screamed.  
"I know, you're right, but I don't understand!" Nicole admitted. "Maybe their memories are fake... but I really stopped Kasandra from awakening Dracula, so... I don't know..."  
Morgana took a step forward, "I apologize, I think I have an idea of what happened..."  
"Speak mother, please!" Nicole looked at her.  
"You, Nicole, are the first one who has ever traveled in time, but there are so many theories about what can happen... travelling in time is never a good idea, a little detail can change everything... tearing apart the continuous space-time... dangerous things, Nicole... you explained to me why you did it and I don't want to accuse you... but now we have to understand what happened."  
"Well, nothing can be worse than the future I saw... in brief, the earth has been practically destroyed..." Nicole said.  
"What?!" Waverly, Wynonna, Doc and Dolls asked.  
Nicole nodded, "I lost control..."  
"Did you cause the explosion?!" Waverly was looking at Nicole, she had her eyes out of her eye sockets.  
"Of course not! I would never have caused your death! It was Anne, Dolls had a bomb inside, something that was probably installed to kill me...!"  
"What the hell are you saying? If we don't even know each other!" Dolls exclaimed.  
"It's complicated..." Nicole shook her head.  
"So what happened to the earth, or better, what will happen to it?" Wynonna asked, trying not to go crazy: everything her ears heard had no sense.  
"I lost control..." Nicole repeated, "I couldn't accept Waverly's death... so..."  
"Nicole, darling... maybe we should start telling the story, so that these people can understand... if we continue like this we'll just make a confusion." Morgana said.  
"All right, let's put it off later, and now let's focus on the story that Waverly, Morgana, and I lived through... wait, mother, could you share my memories with them?" Nicole asked, that would surely have been faster and more effective.  
"Do you really want me to show them your memories?" Morgana seemed puzzled, it was clear she didn't expect anything like that from Nicole. "It's an intimate thing..."  
Nicole nodded, "I know... but it's the right thing to do..."  
Morgana hesitated, "Which part of your life should I begin with?"  
"From the night I arrived in Purgatory, this same night, but the other night, in short, you understand..." Nicole answered.  
Everyone looked at the two women with their jaws in danger of falling.  
"This is only the third time I've done it, sweet girl, I just hope I'll be able to do it again..." Morgana said.  
"I'm sure you'll be perfect, Mother..."  
Morgana suddenly turned to the others, who were still open-mouthed, "I'm sorry, we didn't ask for your opinion... is that okay for you?"  
All the heads nodded and no one said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you confused? Well, me too, my friend!  
> Okay, I can do it!  
> Any feedback is welcome :)


	28. In the Mind of the Vampire - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys,  
> I'm sorry, I disappeared for almost a month, well, I did even worse, with my strategic disappearances...! My beloved PC has totally abandoned me... how sad... but now I'm back and I decided to write and publish something immediately, dividing in two the chapter you're about to read.  
> The last time I wrote and published a chapter was a terrible heat, while now I'm wearing a nice black and warm sweatshirt, without the print of the Lordi however, how sad... xD  
> Okay... good reading :)

**28**

 

 

"You'd better get comfortable, ladies and gentlemen." Morgana smiled, "living someone else's memories is always a traumatic event... and Nicole's mind is certainly not a thornless rose garden..."  
"Hey..." Nicole looked at Morgana.  
"Sorry, sweet maiden." She smiled.  
"Nicole, I wish I could see too..." Waverly said, approaching the red-haired woman.  
Nicole stiffened, "Waves... I've done some things..."  
Waverly nodded, "I know, Nicole... I know... but I want to know everything..."  
After what seemed like a long and difficult internal battle, Nicole gave up, "don't hate me..."   
The girl stood up on tiptoe to whisper something to Nicole's ear.  
"Oh, well..." Nicole nodded.  
"How long will it last?" Wynonna asked.  
"A few minutes..." Nicole answered, as the others sat on the couch; "When you've seen everything... Well, you might not like me, but I'd like to remind you that forty years have passed and I've been good and civilized with all of you."  
"No one will do anything stupid." Waverly looked at everyone, especially at Dolls.  
The man looked back at the girl, without understanding what she meant.  
"Nicole, my dear, are you sure about this? And so are you? After all, maybe we could even pretend that nothing ever happened..." Morgana seemed sad.  
"Mother..."   
Morgana nodded, "it's just that it's so nice to see you all so in harmony among yourselves... but I understand your reasons."  
Wynonna looked at everyone present, at that moment the light of awareness shone in her eyes, "it's strange," she said, "before Morgana expressed her perplexity, it seemed obvious to me that we all should know... isn't it strange that the doubt didn't pass through my mind before?"  
Nicole nods, "maybe it's the same 'thing' that kept me from going back to Purgatory before tonight... mother, what do you think?"  
Morgana shook her head and she smiled, "I can't speak with certainty in my heart, but I think it's possible that something higher has changed the laws we know... but on the other hand, personally, I haven't noticed any other 'anomalies'...".  
"What if we had changed dimension?" Waverly's voice was trembling.  
Morgana smiled gently at the girl, "no, maiden, this is definitely the same dimension. I have to say that Nicole and I also thought about it, but as I said before: I didn't notice any other "anomalies".  
"Okay, I think this is good..." Waverly nodded, now she felt a little quieter: the idea of having made, not only a temporal journey, but also a space-dimensional one, well it would have been really too much...  
"Well, I say we do it and never think about it again..." Nicole became more nervous every minute: she really knew what she had done, she remembered every drop of blood that had come into contact with her hands and mouth... she remembered every dirty and evil thing she had done... "if you're still convinced you want to see..."  
"Yes, I still want to do it...!" Waverly said, smiling at Nicole, trying to transmit calm and security, as Nicole always did with her.  
"I absolutely need to know! I'm damn confused and I don't like this at all...!" Wynonna said, crossing her arms to her chest.  
"What you're going to see, well, you're going to like it even less..." Nicole answered, shaking her head.  
"It was you who proposed this thing. Why now it seems like you want to back out?" It was Dolls who spoke.  
Nicole hesitated a few seconds, "I spoke without thinking carefully... but I won't back down if you really want to know. But it's very important for me to say one last thing, before it's too late: sometimes not knowing is a blessing..."  
"Wise words, Nicole..." Morgana nodded, she seemed to really approve of Nicole's words.  
"To me it seems more like a phrase from those chocolates, what are their names...? ah yes: the 'Baci'..." Wynonna commented, perhaps to ease the situation or perhaps because, simply, she had not resisted the temptation to make one of her usual jokes. After all, it wasn't so different from... before...  
Morgana produced a little amused laugh, putting her gloved hand in front of her mouth, even though she was dressed in a very casual way, she still kept a very accentuated elegance, "I think, Ma'am, that you are really very nice and your words predict, in a certain sense, the future...!"  
Everyone, including Nicole, was staring at Morgana, without them understanding the meaning of those words.  
The raven-haired woman didn't waste time and explained: "Are kisses the sweetest and most dear thing that two human beings can give each other? They're almost magical!"  
"I think so... but I don't understand..." Waverly said, before Wynonna said something else stupid or embarrassing.  
Morgana smiled, "you should kiss each other, all of you, this will create a connection between you and Nicole, so I can share her memories with you."  
"Do I have to kiss my sister?" Wynonna shook her head, she didn't like the idea.  
Morgana produced a laugh full of fun, "but of course not, Ma'am...! You'll have to kiss Nicole, of course!"  
"Well, better Nicole than Doc... that mustache would be too annoying!" Xavier commented.  
"Hey...!" Doc stroked his blond moustache, as if they had a soul and Dolls' words had hurt them.  
"Should they kiss Nicole?" It was annoying, that note in Waverly's tone.  
Nicole had remained silent, she wasn't embarrassed, well, not too much, she was just thinking about what they would see.  
"So we're all agreed? Let's do it!" Wynonna said.  
"You seem too happy, Wynonna." Waverly shook her head, "you shouldn't be so happy."  
"Are you afraid Nicole will prefer my lips to yours?" The smile on Wynonna's face was childish and amusing.  
"Bullshit...! Since when do you like women, Wynonna?" Waverly had her eyes half-closed.  
Wynonna looked at her sister as if she had become stupid, " always! Why deprive yourself of a half of pleasure?"  
"Okay..." Waverly raised her hands; resigning herself and accepting the new Wynonna seemed like the only thing to do.  
"For the last time, are you all sure you want to do this?" Nicole asked, maybe she hoped that everyone had changed their mind. But all the heads nodded.


	29. In the Mind of the Vampire - Part 2

**29**

 

 

"Okay..." Nicole approached the cowboy, "Doc, you'll be the first, well, absolutely the first man I ever kiss in my life..." she said, looking at the azure eyes of the man, waiting for him to give her permission to be kissed.  
Doc took off his hat, but remained seated on the couch, perhaps fearing that the spell or whatever was about to happen, would be activated instantly; "it's an honor for me."   
"I want to see a nice kiss!" Morgana looked like a little girl, her voice was shrill: it was clear that she enjoyed it and made her feel good.  
"May I?" Nicole tried to ignore her mother's enthusiasm and approached her face to that of Doc.  
"Can I too...?" the cowboy replied.  
Doc's lips were pretty thin and lukewarm, soaked in a strong smell of cigar smoke. His moustache tickled Nicole's nostrils, but all things considered, kissing a man, kissing Doc, at least, wasn't so bad.  
"Oh, how cute!" Morgana joined her hands and took them to the side of her face.  
"I'd say I'm next!" Wynonna raised her hand and smiled at Nicole.  
The red-haired woman shook her head: after Wynonna would not have shown the same enthusiasm in approaching her, Nicole was sure.  
"Take it easy, Wynonna..." Waverly's voice was a threatening whisper.  
Nicole took a few steps in the direction of Wynonna, the woman looked her straight in the eyes and Nicole read the lust, a mature and aware lust. Wynonna Earp could have been a really good vampire...  
"Don't bite and no tongue, Earp." Nicole bent over Wynonna.  
The black-haired woman never stopped smiling, "no tongue...? okay..."  
"No tongue." Nicole repeated, feeling the look of Waverly on her. On another occasion she wouldn't have had too many problems, but now there was Waverly in her life, everything was different, different and right, perfect.  
Wynonna's hand touched Nicole's jaw, drawing her towards her. The taste of Wynonna was very similar to that of Waverly, but at the same time, completely different: it had a sweet and bitter note, and a slight aftertaste of some liquor. Her lips were soft and silky, but also very strong, almost aggressive.  
One part of Nicole wasn't happy to break away from Wynonna's lips, but that part was immediately killed by Waverly's killer gaze.  
"I hate to repeat myself, but: oh, how cute!" Morgana applauded.  
Dolls stood up, realizing that the time had come.  
The vampire looked at the man trying not to hate him, trying to forget that he had killed Morgana... her mother! Of course, Morgana was there now, and she was 'alive' and happy, but...  
Dolls noticed Nicole's hesitation, "is it because of the color of my skin?" He asked, interrupting Nicole's thoughts.  
It took Nicole a few seconds to understand, then she replied: "don't say bullshit... it's just that, as you'll soon see... Well, the two of us had a difficult past... we were not very nice, each other... so to say..." she clenched her jaw.  
Dolls nodded and stretched out his hand towards Nicole, "I promise that whatever I see, I will not try to hurt you." His gaze was severe and sweet at the same time, perhaps mature and right. "Also because I don't think I could do much against a vampire!" He winked and smiled at Nicole.  
The room remained in suspense, even those who didn't know anything felt the tension between Nicole and Xavier.  
"You have my word that I will not hurt you either." Nicole shook Dolls' hand and tried to smile at him. The eyes, which Nicole now saw, were those of another Dolls, the Xavier Dolls she had known before, that he understood that Nicole was dangerous. The awareness of having created the monster that killed her mother hit Nicole, like a punch in the stomach... yes, it was she who created that monster...!  
"Can I? Dolls asked, approaching Nicole.  
The vampire and the man who, in another life, looked like a robot, approached their lips.  
Dolls and Nicole's kiss was almost violent: the way their lips fought, almost to dominate each other's mouths, had something wrong and epic, sweet and angry, kind and fierce. His lips, so fleshy and warm, were in natural contrast to her cold and thin lips.  
"This was the best kiss, if I may express an opinion on it!" Morgana said, when Nicole and Xavier broke up the kiss.  
"You kiss well for a vampire." In Dolls' tone there was no anger, no wickedness, just fun.  
"Vampires are the lovers par excellence, it's well known." Morgana commented, smiling.  
"You, too, are pretty good for a man." Nicole smiled.  
"Hey, what about me? No kiss?" Waverly approached Nicole.  
"My lips are once again just yours..." without hesitation, Nicole surrounded Waverly's body in her arms and kissed her with passion, forgetting every other mouth, as always when she kissed her.

"I'm sorry, do you have any candles?" Morgana asked when everyone was sitting.  
"They are for the... Um... spell? Do I have to take a particular number?" Wynonna asked, standing up.  
Morgana and Nicole smiled, "no, Ma'am, I just love candles in insanity way! And if I could have nine, it would be the apotheosis of perfection!" Morgana replied.  
Wynonna decided to satisfy the woman's request, she left the room and came back a few seconds later, with nine red candles.  
"I love red, thank you, Ma'am!" Morgana said, lighting the candles.  
Nicole stood up and turned off the lights in the room.  
"Wow... what an atmosphere..." Waverly said, observing the small flames dancing in the darkness of the night, while outside, the storm continued violent and noisy.  
"Don't be afraid, love, right now you're in the safest place on the planet, protected by your family and two vampires." Nicole smiled at Waverly, with her usual sweet and loving way.  
"I'm never afraid when you're with me, Nicole..." Waverly whispered, leaning her head on Nicole's shoulder.  
"We can begin, if you, ladies and gentlemen, are ready." Morgana announced.  
Everyone was ready.  
Morgana nodded, her eyes became an even brighter green, before turning into a menacing, violent purple. Her lips moved, and from her mouth came a litany, a kind of hypnotic song whose words no one understood.  
The first to suffer the effect of the spell was Nicole: her eyes turned upside down, showing only the white; before anyone could be scared, they all fell prey to the same magic.

Nicole's mind was a dark and cold place...wrong and sad. Then it was pain, happiness, resignation and again happiness... then came anger, an immense, gigantic and terrifying anger... These were the initial sensations, before the images, the sensations, the smells and the sounds came to life... the images flowed into their consciences as if they belonged to them, as if they were Nicole Dracula Haught.   
Everything was in front of their eyes, exposed, ready to be read. Yes, by then Nicole was like an open book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are good chances that this is the penultimate chapter, I would love to end with a multiple of three ... but it is also true that I have a lot of things to write ... anyway, the story is almost over, keep for good this last assertion :)


	30. The End and the Beginning of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... Well, here we are... my little heart is beating really fast...  
> See you at the end :)

**Final Chapter**

 

 

 

The images were vivid and clear: Nicole's vision; the way she saw the world was different from the way a human being sees it: every detail was much more: even a little pebble, meters away, was clearly outlined and every shade of it was clearly visible. It was absurd and beautiful...  
But soon, that high-definition world became dark: smells arrived: strong smells, unknown or almost unknown, to a human being; sensations and feelings complex and difficult to process and terrifying images, but the worst thing of all was not the large amount of blood, but the fact of not feeling any sense of guilt ... Something so wrong and strange, how can a person not feel any guilt? After committing such acts of violence? After her hands have seen and touched so much blood? After taking so many lives? No, a human being could never... but a vampire, a demon? Yes, after all, Nicole was a demon and nothing could ever change that... but what about all that pain? Why was there no guilt in all that pain, why did it not seem so wrong now? Don't' know...

"Mother...!" Nicole returned to the present, while the rest of the group was still under spell, "why start with the night my parents died, the night you transformed me...?"  
The woman smiled at Nicole, she looked tired and weak, "I'm sorry, sweet maiden, I thought I had more control, but your mind decided to go to that moment."  
"Was it me?" Nicole was puzzled, she didn't think she could 'control' her mother's power.  
Morgana nodded, as her eyes returned to emerald green, "You're much more powerful than I am." There was no anger or resentment in her tone, perhaps admiration.  
"I..." but Nicole didn't finish the sentence, a guttural sound told her that the others were about to come out of her mind too.  
"I... I believe... yes... I think I should throw up!" Doc started running and he disappeared around the corner, where the toilet was.  
Nicole got up slowly, approaching her mother: the others were also waking up, she had to be ready for any reaction, even to fight if necessary.  
Wynonna, Waverly and Dolls returned and began to stare at Nicole, she also stared at them, one at a time.  
The minutes passed, but no one dared to say a word.  
The return of Doc, who remained motionless, a few steps from Nicole and the others, did not move the situation, all and everything were still motionless and silent.  
"Nicole..." Waverly's voice was just a whisper, a whisper that seemed destined to die in the still, warm air of the room.  
Nicole heard the air bubbles, trapped between the vertebrae of her neck, burst as Wynonna slowly turned her head toward her sister, "you're pregnant..." was a guttural and almost unnatural sound.  
Waverly looked at her hands, avoiding eye contact.  
Nicole tense her body muscles, ready to defend herself and Waverly.  
"Fuck... you're pregnant...!" Wynonna said again.  
"If I may... I think this is good news...!" Morgana smiled, as always. Nicole wondered if her mother was really so calm or if she was just pretending to be so.  
"She's pregnant with a... vampire...?" Wynonna turned to Nicole and Morgana, with her palms facing the ceiling, as if she was totally incapable of understanding what to do or say.  
"A dampir, to be precise...!" Morgana said, smiling at Waverly.  
"A what?" Wynonna could hardly breathe.  
"A creature born of a human being and a vampire, of course! Personally, I've only seen two of them in five hundred years, but, contrary to what the legends say, they're almost always very beautiful and sweet."  
"And if they are not beautiful and sweet... how are they...?" Nicole's voice was a mixture of a growl and a sigh.  
"Well..." Morgana caressed Nicole's back, " he could have a tail and hair on his body..."  
"A tail..." Nicole and Wynonna said it at the same time.  
Waverly spoke for the first time, "Okay, I'm damn pregnant! But I don't think this is the most important thing right now! Only I have seen years and years of another person's life?"  
"No, not only you." Dolls got up and kept staring at Nicole.  
"If you attack me, you die!" Nicole growled as her eyes turned purple.  
"Friends... let's try to maintain polite behavior. We have all seen enough horrors and experienced too much pain and despair." Morgana's tone remained calm and soft, even her eyes had not changed color.  
"Morgana is right, Nicole... we could fight again, maybe hurt each other and kill each other, but it wouldn't make sense... you hurt me, you mutilated and killed me... and I was no better than you... I killed the person, after Waverly, you care about more about in the world, in front of your eyes... I lived your pain, I understood that I was wrong, as I know that you understood it too. We are both monsters, Nicole... but we have a second chance and I really don't want to waste it..." Dolls' eyes were shiny, while he was holding out his hand to Nicole.  
Nicole's smile was more like a sneer, "how can I believe you? Can you really forget? I don't think I can..."  
"Nicole," Morgana stood in front of her daughter, "don't let the hate erase everything else, don't make the same mistake twice. Ignore your instinct, sweet maiden, let go the beast and remember why we are here... why you came back here, among these people.  
"Mother... I..." Nicole shook her head.  
"I know you're afraid, Nicole, especially now that you know that they know everything: you're afraid that they will never accept you, never love you." The woman smiled sweetly at Nicole.  
"I don't hate you, Nicole Dracula Haught, I don't have any more hate to give you..." Dolls said.  
"I don't hate you either... Nicole." Wynonna approached, "all of us, we've done things... God... so wrong, it would be too hypocritical to give all the fault to you."  
Nicole went back a few steps, "That doesn't make any sense! Why are you behaving like that?" She almost yelled.  
"Hating is easy, Nicole, you know. Forgiving is much more difficult. I understand that you can't accept their forgiveness, their sincerity, it doesn't make any sense to you. You ask yourself, why aren't they attacking me? Why don't I see hate in their eyes? But the question you should be asking yourself is, 'Why can't I go on?'"  
"All this is wrong..." Nicole took her head in between her hands and let herself slip on her knees.  
Morgana knelt in front of Nicole, "are you so used to being hated, despised, my daughter...?" Morgana's voice broke.  
"You're not the best person in the world and you'll never be, Nicole." Wynonna said, "but you're definitely not the worst. Now I understand you, I understand you as I have never understood anyone, maybe not even myself... and I forgive you, while I ask you to forgive me..." even Wynonna got down on her knees.  
"I also ask for your forgiveness, Morgana and Nicole." Dolls also got down on his knees.  
An indistinct sound came out of Nicole's throat, perhaps a crying sound, while she was resting her forehead on the ground, totally incapable of thinking or moving.

"Aren't you cold?" Doc approached Waverly, she was sitting on the wet porch.  
"No... why are you here...?" Waverly asked, with a thread of voice.  
"I saw you coming out, I wanted to make sure you were okay..." the cowboy replied, sitting next to Waverly and watching the rain fall.  
"What's going on inside?"  
The man shook his head, "it's hard to say..."  
Waverly nodded slowly, "well, at least it seems they're not killing each other..."  
"It seems that the thing... I don't know... it disappoints you." Doc said, in a low, thin voice.  
"Maybe it is."  
"I'm confused too, Waverly... it all seems like a dream, a strange dream... like..."  
"Like when you have a fever, yes..." concluded the girl.  
"Yeah..." the man nodded.  
"I feel dirty..." Waverly said, after a few minutes, when the sound of rain was the only king, "I didn't think anyone could... I don't know... Nicole is a vampire, a vampire who has even become a God, a horrible God..."  
"But you're in love with..." the cowboy half-closed his eyes, dazzled by the light of a flash of lightning.  
"Yes, I love her... I love her so much... and I feel dirty for it..." Waverly tried to hold back the tears, "why do I feel dirty...?"  
The man hesitated a few seconds, then he said: "I feel dirty too...but I want to give the fault to what I saw and what I did..."  
"I could have prevented all this. You know...?"  
The cowboy turned to the girl, "what do you mean?"  
Waverly started crying, "I knew Nicole was a vampire... I knew she was in Purgatory to kill Wynonna... I understood that almost immediately, but I didn't do anything to stop her, not when I should have... I was selfish... and the worst thing is that none of you ever accused me of it... I let you hate Nicole, I let Nicole take all the guilt... but the responsibility for this whole story is mine, mine only...".  
"It's over now..." the man hugged the girl.  
"Did you hear what I said?! It's my fault!" Waverly cried.  
"Shhh... it's okay... it's okay... it's okay now..." the cowboy squeezed the girl in his arms harder.  
Waverly was about to say something, but Nicole appeared in front of them, "can we talk...?" She asked, as the rain confused the tears on her face.  
Doc got up, "Miss Nicole... I..." he said, taking off his hat.  
"It's okay..." Nicole answered.  
The man nodded, "It's nice to be all together again..." so he said, he entered into the house.  
"Do you want to walk a little with me...?" Nicole extended her hand towards Waverly.  
The girl took Nicole's hand and got up, they both started walking under the rain.

"You always knew..." Waverly said, when they came out of the Earp's yard.  
"What...?" Nicole's voice was low, almost resigned to something Waverly didn't know.  
"Did you know that I am the reincarnation of the Count's first wife..."  
Nicole shook her head, "no, that's not right... I thought so, it's true, but before the ritual... Well, I had no certainty..."  
"Do you think you'd love me anyway, if I were just Waverly Earp...?"  
"You already know the answer... you were in my mind..."  
"Would your heart have beaten for me anyway, if I were just who I am?"  
Nicole stopped, "what are you afraid of?"  
The girl shook her head, "I don't know... maybe I'm afraid it's all a big lie..."  
"What I feel for you, Waverly, is real, understand? Real! I'm the one who's afraid not to deserve your love...now you know everything I've done..."  
The girl nodded, "you killed fifteen thousand three hundred and nineteen people and you liked doing it, not counting those of when you destroyed planet Earth... you deceived, betrayed and lied... but you renounced to be a God, for me, for the baby...". Waverly tried not to be overwhelmed by tears, "I've seen how great your love for me is, and I'm afraid I don't deserve it..."  
"You deserve something that I can never give you, Waverly, so stop thinking about it..."  
"You've changed, Nicole... you're good now, if you accept the idea of good and evil... and I'm afraid I'm not good enough for you... what could I give to an ex-God? To a powerful vampire like you...?"  
"I just want you... you're about to give me a son, a family... all I can wish for... is you... and another thing..." Nicole looked away.  
"What...?"  
"I need you to forgive me..." Nicole answered, looking the girl in the eye again.  
Waverly let the crying explode and hugged Nicole, "of course I forgive you...! You're the one who has to forgive me..."  
"I love you... Waverly Earp..." whispered Nicole, on her wet hair. It was the first time that Nicole told her...  
"I love you too, Nicole Dracula Haught!"

"Do you think we'd ever find out why I only reappeared in Purgatory last night, and why you've only just returned now?" Waverly asked, after many minutes of silence in which they had been hugging each other in the rain.  
The red-haired woman didn't answer immediately, "I don't think I care... you're fine, the baby's still inside you... I don't think I want to know. I think I'll just accept things as they are..."  
"It must be hard for you..."  
Nicole nodded, "It is... but I want to believe that things can be easy for once. I want them to be easy, I want to stop asking myself questions that might prevent our lives together... I want this second chance with you..."  
"I'm afraid..." Waverly admitted.  
"It's normal, it's human to be afraid of what we don't know and understand... but the human being can live his life even without having all the answers: think of the mystery of creation, whether you believe in God or the Big Bang, neither of them has ever given certain answers... maybe, even if we lived millions of years, we would never have answered the questions we were looking for... and a part of me, a large part of me, thinks it's right... we're not made to understand, we're made to live...".  
"They are very beautiful words, Nicole... as always a bit wise and a bit crazy... but this is one of the things I love about you!"  
"Let's go home..." Nicole smiled at Waverly.  
The girl smiled and nodded, "yes, let's go home, Nicole..."

 

** <0> <0> <0> ...One Year Later... <0> <0> <0>**

 

"Elizabeth!" Nicole smiled, while her daughter's big purple eyes were staring at her with curiosity.  
"Yes?" The little one asked, approaching her mother.  
The red-haired woman pointed to the sky, "the sun is about to rise, run and wake up your mummy!"  
"I'm going!!!" The girl began to run, while her little tail waved in the air.  
" She' wonderful, isn't she, Mother?" Nicole asked, watching little Elizabeth run into the house.  
Morgana smiled, "the most beautiful dampir I've ever seen, honey...!"  
"When do you think she'll stop growing up so quickly? She's only a year old, but she looks like a six-year-old girl..."  
"You worry too much, Nicole, you'll see that in a few months everything will be normal."  
"I'm just afraid of seeing her grow old and die..." Nicole admitted, while her tone became low and sad.  
Morgana caressed Nicole's cheek, "it won't happen, I promise..."  
The door opened and Dolls came out, "ah, thank goodness you're still here, Nicole, I have to show you something..." his tone was excited, like Elizabeth's when she was happy with something.  
"Let's go home, the sun is about to rise." Nicole answered, standing up.  
"No, not in the house, they might hear us!" Dolls whispered.  
"Oh... I understand..." Nicole winked at Dolls, immediately understanding what the man wanted to hide.  
"What are you two planning?" Morgana's tone was amused.  
"Nothing bad, mother, completely different!" Nicole answered, smiling at Morgana. "Let's go to the barn then!" She told Dolls, the man nodded and followed Nicole.

"It's beautiful!" Nicole commented.  
"Do you think Wynonna will like it?" Dolls really looked like a kid now.  
" She' gonna love it!" Nicole replied.  
"And you? Have you thought of everything yet?" Dolls asked.  
Nicole nodded and a clever smile appeared on her face, "look..." she said, taking something out of her pocket.  
"It's red, of course!" Dolls started laughing, "You have good taste, vampire!"  
"I know!" Nicole smiled, "now I have to go, the sun will rise in a couple of minutes!"  
"Wait, let's do it tonight, then?"  
"Yes!" Nicole smiled, and started running home.

"Good morning, love..." Nicole spilled a cup of tea for Waverly when she entered the kitchen.  
"Good morning, darling..." Waverly stood up on tiptoe to reach Nicole's lips, "was it a quiet night?"  
Elizabeth answered, "Mom said I'm a devil of an angel!" She exclaimed, all proud, repeating Nicole's words.  
"Good my girls!" Waverly smiled, taking the cup that Nicole had prepared for her.  
"Dolls and I were thinking of going out to dinner tonight..." Nicole said, trying not to smile too much and looking at her daughter, making sure she didn't say anything.  
"You two?" Waverly asked, blowing away the steam.  
"But no, Mummy! You and Mom, Aunt and Xavier, of course!" The girl began to laugh happily.  
"Oh," Waverly smiled embarrassed, "of course!"  
"Morgana will stay with our little... It's been a long time since we've been out..." Nicole smiled at the little girl, winking at her.  
"I'm going to ask Xavier if he's coming to play with me!" Elisabeth ran out of the kitchen.  
"She's really a love..." Waverly smiled.  
" She is..." Nicole nodded.  
"Everything is perfect now: you and me... our family... I'm almost afraid it's just a beautiful dream..."  
Nicole smiled and extended her hand to touch Waverly's face, "it's all real... my love!"  
Waverly kissed Nicole's cold, soft hand.  
"Do you think we should think of a school for her?"  
Nicole thought about it for a few seconds, "I think my mother wants to take care of Elizabeth's education, and I agree, but you have to be too..."  
"We both know that Elizabeth is different from all the other children: her eyes are huge and purple, and she also has that pretty tail that we can't cut, it would be like ..."  
"Mutilate her... Yes..." Nicole nodded, "but...?"  
"I don't know... I just wish she could have friends, other children to play with..."  
Nicole smiled mischievously, "a little brother or sister... it would be perfect... maybe this time he will have hair like yours... even if red hair has a particular charm...!"  
Waverly burned herself with the hot drink, "Nicole...!" smiled at her.  
"I'll wait for you upstairs..." Nicole licked her lips.  
"Is this your special technique for escaping uncomfortable talk?"  
"I'm just a woman in love, with a great desire to do things with the one she loves...!" Nicole smiled, disappearing up the stairs.  
"Stupid horny vampire...!" Waverly shouted, but she smiled, smiled like she had done for a whole year.

 

<0> <0> <0>

 

"What do you want?" Dolls asked, after a few minutes of reading the menu.  
"I think I'm gonna get some fish, I haven't eaten any good fish in a long time...!" Wynonna answered, licking her lips.  
"I agree, I'll have some fish too, maybe some salmon..." Waverly nodded.  
"Fish for everyone then! Nicole, for you?" Dolls smiled at the vampire.  
The red-haired woman smiled and winked at Waverly, "a Bloody Mary, even if it will never be as good as my favorite bartender's...!"  
Dinner was spent between laughter and relaxed words.  
Nicole looked at Dolls and smiled, he smiled back and nodded.  
"Waverly, honey, would you come with me for a moment? I want to look at the stars before the storm comes back..."  
The girl seemed a bit perplexed, but in the end she nodded, "it sounds like a good idea to me!"  
"Wynonna and I will join you soon, I want another cup of this wine, if you agree, love?"  
"I can't refuse!" Wynonna replied. "Go ahead, you two!" She smiled.

They are magnificent..." Waverly had her eyes on the starry sky, "that's the big bear, isn't it?" She asked, pointing to a group of bright stars.  
Nicole nodded, "yes, it is..."  
Waverly had noticed something in Nicole's tone, so she asked, "Are you all right, Nicole? You seem nervous..."  
The woman smiled, "it's all perfect, I'm almost frightened by the beauty that surrounds me: this night full of stars, the full moon and... you..."  
"You're so sweet, Nicole..."  
"Close your eyes..." Nicole's voice was low, almost erotic.  
"You're not going to love me here, are you, Nicole?"  
"Trust me, close your eyes, my love..."  
Waverly closed her eyes and prepared to feel Nicole's cold hands on her body, but nothing happened. "Nicole...?" She asked, after a few seconds of absolute silence.  
No answer.  
"Nicole... are you still here...?" She stretched out her hands, but they didn't meet Nicole.  
Waverly reopened her eyes and the thing she saw took her breath away: Nicole was kneeling in front of her, smiling and had a little box of red velvet in her hand. "Oh... God... Nicole?!"  
"Waverly Emily Earp, will you grant me the great honor of becoming my wife?" Nicole's eyes shone with fear and hope.  
"God... oh... God!!!" Waverly was screaming.  
"Is that a yes...?" Nicole's smile was uncertain, maybe amused.  
"Of course, of course it was! God, Nicole!" Waverly took the velvet box and opened it, inside there was a ring with a ring with a big ruby, "it's beautiful, Nicole... God...! Yes!"  
Nicole got up and kissed Waverly. "Can I put it on your finger?"  
"Yes, please..." the tears were streaming down the young woman's face, tears of pure happiness. "We should get Doc and Max back here, they're still on their honeymoon, but we can wait...!"  
From inside the restaurant came a scream...  
"I think Dolls also proposed to Wynonna..." Nicole smiled.  
"Did he too?" Waverly laughed and cried, all together.  
Nicole nodded, putting the ring on Waverly's finger, "now you're really only mine..."  
"I've always been yours, Nicole Dracula Haught..." Waverly took Nicole's face in her hands, "Nicole... I want to ask you something..."  
"Anything you want, I could cross the universe and take the furthest star, if you ask me..."  
"Love... no, I think this is easier..." Waverly hesitated, "I would like to see the sun rise tomorrow morning and then live the rest of my nights with you..."  
"Do you want me to transform you...?"  
The girl nodded, "yes, Nicole, in the library in Turin, where you asked me... Well, forty years ago..."  
"Are you sure? I can accept to live a long life with you and then join you, wherever we would go after life..."  
"I'm sure, Nicole... I choose the night because the sun of my life, it's you...!"

<0> <0> <0> Now, Nicole and Waverly, well... They Only Come Out at Night.... <0> <0> <0>

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, first of all, thank you. If you're reading this note, you've probably been with me since the beginning of this journey. Thank you so much for reading this story; I know my English isn't perfect, but none of you ever told me anything unkind about it, so thank you so much!  
> Excuse me, I'm taking a little space to talk to you:  
> This has been a difficult story, but also a fun one to write; in many parts I have inserted a lot of myself, of my way of thinking and seeing the world, right or wrong... I am happy with what I have written, I don't regret the choices I have made; I wanted to make things less tragic in the end, changing my way of thinking, but I had promised it to a person and I am a woman of honor! (xD) No, I repeat, I do not regret anything and I am happy with the ending I wrote!  
> I hope you liked the story too, let me know if it is!  
> I left many questions unanswered, in this way, if it were to happen, I could still write something of all this, but even if it did not happen, I think it would still be good so :) Your opinion is important!  
> See you at the next story :D What will I tell you next time? Probably a Horror story, plus Horror ;) I hope to see you again!  
> Grazie <3
> 
> \- Aurora P.G.


End file.
